


Bondmates (Obey Me Fanfiction)(Complete)

by OnBrokenWings90



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angels, Demons, F/M, Fanfiction, Harems, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 48
Words: 85,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22799458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnBrokenWings90/pseuds/OnBrokenWings90
Summary: Hana wakes up in a realm not meant for Humans. She has been selected as an exchange student to the Devildom where for the next year she will find herself immersed in the lives of The Seven Brothers.They picked her because she was human, but secrets buried in her past comes to life and Hana learns there is more to herself and the realms around her. Who is she? What is she? Her very presence changes the lives of the men that surround her. Could she be the key to coexistence between the races or will her existence threaten those she cares about.**Based loosely on the new shall we date game, Obey Me. This does not follow the game story line.  I do not own the original characters or any of the accompanying art.****smut warning, trigger warning the MC was abused growing up.**
Comments: 13
Kudos: 151





	1. Dreams or Nightmare...The Devildom

Obey Me Fanfiction

Based loosely on the new Obey Me otome game. 

Thump...thump...thump...Hana's heart raced in her chest as she took in her surroundings. She appeared to be in what looked to be in an old style courthouse. Hundreds of candles were placed around the room, their flickering lights casting shadows along the walls. Dark tapestries lined the walls depicting scenes of demons and angels in varying dark scenes. In front of her sat 7 males looking down at her with different expressions coloring their faces. o

" _Welcome to The_ _Devildom_ _, as an exchange student for the year! I know this is a shock to you as a human. But I can guarantee that no one here means you any harm. Well as long as you follow the rules and stay to the designated areas. My name is_ _Diavolo_ _, the man next to me is Lucifer and as President of the student council he and his brothers will watch over you during your year long exchange here in the_ _Devildom_ _."_

_Huh?_ _...._ my head is spinning at the on slaught of information. I pinch my thigh trying to figure out if I am dreaming. I had gone to bed last night in my own home and had _'woken'_ up in this room. I look down at myself seeing that I'm still in my nightgown which isn't something should be seen by men that I don't know. 

_"_ _Uhhmmm_ _...am I dreaming?"_ The question leaves my mouth before I even process the question. The man, Diavolo laughs good naturedly, but shakes his head no. 

_"No, Hana, this isn't a dream_ _. You were chosen amongst thousands of applicants for this exchange program_ _. Two Humans, Angels, and Demons, were chosen from each race to exchange to each realm for a type of home study program_ _. The leaders of each realm are trying to bring a peaceful coexistence between the races and you were chosen to come here to_ _Devildom_ _."_

A tall black haired male stands up and draws my attention away from Diavolo. His deep voice rings out as he introduces himself. 

_"I am Lucifer, during your stay you will be living at The House of Lamentation along with my brothers_ _. I am the eldest, the second eldest Mammon will be your guide from day to day, but if he isn't around feel free to ask any of the_ _others."_

_"Lucifer! Why the hell should I take time out of my precious schedule to look after a HUMAN girl?"_ A silver haired male sneers as he looks at this human girl in disgust. It is taking everything in me not to tell this BOY to go fuck himself. I press my lips together in a grimace and clench my fists. 

" _Mammon, you will do as you are told_ _._ _Diavolo_ _has requested you as her guide, and his will is my will and you will do it!"_ Lucifer tells this Mammon firmly and I can feel a heaviness radiating from him. The hair on the back of my neck stands up. I had always been sensitive to people's emotions, and even though Lucifer had not directed those words toward me I could tell this was not a man to talk back to. Apparently Mammon thought so as well as he visibly blanched at his brothers tone of voice. 

_"Let us introduce ourselves_ _. My name is Lucifer and I am the Avatar of Pride"_

The silver haired boy stands and grumbles and glares toward me. 

_"Mammon...Avatar of Greed_ _. Second eldest."_

I look next to him at a male with dark blue hair, he has been playing on his phone during the whole proceeding. A blonde next to him elbows his side and jerks his head toward me. He stands without taking his eyes off the phone. 

_"Leviathan, Avatar of Envy_ _. Now leave me alone I'm trying to beat this level."_ I hear audible sighs coming from the other brothers. 

The blonde next to him stands and smiles. 

_"My name is Satan, and I am the Avatar of Wrath_ _. I am also the fourth oldest."_

An androgynous male stands up he smiles and winks at me. 

_"I'm_ _Asmodeus_ _The Avatar of Lust_ _. Hana dear, I love that nightgown, and those legs_ _. I wouldn't mind having those legs wrapped around..."_

_"Shut the hell up you sex fiend!"_ Mammon grows at Asmodeus who doesn't seem to care as he runs his eyes up and down my body and licks his lips. He takes a step toward me and I back up, he is trying to capture my gaze and I turn my head to look at Lucifer breaking the gaze from Asmodeus. Asmodeus cocks his head at me before tapping his chin. 

_"_ _Hmmm_ _..."_ I hear from him before he sits down. I breathe a sigh of relief, I feel like I almost found myself in a snake bed. 

I hear a loud growling sound coming from the tall red head next to Asmodeus. 

_"I'm_ _hungry...starving_ _. I'm_ _Beelzebub_ _, Gluttony Avatar_ _. Do you have any snack on_ _you? Hmm...you look_ _tasty."_ His stomach growls again, Diavolo whips out a sucker and throws it at Beelzebub who snatches it quickly and pops it in his mouth. 

_"Please refrain from eating the exchange students_ _Beel_ _. It wont look very good to the other_ _realms. The youngest brother is not here as he is one of the exchange students for the human realm."_

If my eyes widen even further they are going to pop out of my head. Oh God...this is an absolute nightmare. I have recognized each name as the brothers have introduced themselves, though I am not a religious person their isn't many people who wouldn't know about the Seven deadly sins, the only one missing is Sloth who I assume is the youngest brother. I plop my ass down on the cold chair hardly even caring that if someone was standing beside me they would get a nice view of my ass cheeks hanging out as my nightgown rides up. This has to be a nightmare, I put my head in my hands ignoring my surroundings. 

_"Did we break the human?"_

_"If she is broke can I eat her?"_

_"No_ _Beel_ _, you cant eat her."_

_"Do you ever think of anything but food?"_

_Stomach growling..."So hungry..."_

I feel the temperature change as a warm body kneels down beside me. I look over to see Diavolo and Lucifer. Diavolo has brought himself down to my level. 

_"I know this is a shock, stories of our realm is told in myths and shown in human nightmares_ _. Only those with magical or psychic powers in the human realm know that we exist_ _. I have placed you with the brothers to ensure your safety_ _. Though if you have issues please let Lucifer here know_ _. He will answer any questions you have_ _. Mammon WILL do his job correctly as your_ _guide."_ He holds out his hand, I hesitate before grabbing it as he pulls me up. Lucifer steps forward and hands me a large jacket. 

_"Please cover up, I apologize for having you stand there in your night dress_ _. It is easier to pull humans to this realm as they dream_ _. Unfortunately they show up as dressed_ _. Your clothing is causing a stir with a couple of my brothers_ _._ _Asmodeus_ _especially, beauty catches his eyes no matter the_ _race."_ I wrap the jacket around my body, it was very large on me, reaching my knees covering more skin than my nightie. Warmth returned to my body, though my bare feet were still freezing. 

_"Thank you, may I call you Lucifer?"_

_"Hmm, I will allow it_ _. You can address all of us brothers by name_ _. I will address you as_ _Hana. Mammon, come here. I want you to escort Hana to the House of_ _Lamentation."_

Mammon groans loudly but walks over toward me. I look up at him as he stands closer. He is dressed flashily, rings on a couple of his fingers and expensive looking sunglasses perched on his head. 

_Greed...huh..._

_"Ok human, here's the deal, if I'm going to be in charge of showing you what's what you better listen to me_ _. If I tell you to do something you will do it."_ I arch an eye brow as I stare up into his face, I cross my arms under my chest. My anger is reaching a boiling point, and this Mammon is seriously pissing me off. I'm close to saying fuck it to caution and letting this haughty prick have it. If he refers to me as human one more damn time...the blonde, Satan walks over grinning. 

" _Idiot, if you could feel the anger rolling off of her you'd be dead_ _. Hana feel free to unleash that anger on this moron_ _. I love a good fight."_ Though Satan is smiling, I can see the darkness under his good looks. I keep my mouth shut, but flip off Mammon. Satan laughs and I hear Asmodeus talking. 

_"I love feisty girls_ _. Hana call me whenever you want to release your inner_ _wildcat."_ I ignore him as he blows me a kiss and flounces off. No way in hell was I crawling in his bed, he seemed the type to smile sweetly while he fucked me to death. No thanks. 

" _That's enough children_ _. Mammon, do_ _your_ _job_ _. Hana there is a phone that we call a D.D.D, read the manual inside_ _. When you reach your room some clothing will be provided, and you will find your school uniform_ _. Read the student handbook, your schedule is also in your room_ _. During your stay any humans will no longer remember your existence, at the end of the year everything will be as it_ _was. Please do your best and follow the rules_ _. Classes are explained in the handbook and start next week giving you time to settle in_ _. Now excuse me, have a good evening_ _. "_

Lucifer nods to his brothers before he follows Diavolo as they head out the door. 

_"Fucking Lucifer_ _. One of these days I wont have to listen to him anymore_ _. Now I have to keep tabs on a lowly human_ _. My time is_ _valuable."_ Mammon continues bitching as he starts walking toward the door. 

_"Well human, follow me."_ Mammon looks at me like I'm a dog to heel. 

_"Dickhead..."_ I grumble under my breath only to hear low chuckles. Fucking great, they heard me. Mammon either doesn't hear me or ignores me as he walks swiftly ahead. I walk after him, my feet stinging against the cold stone floors. Mammon continues walking swiftly, but I'm curious as I take in the old building in currently in. It almost looks like a large courthouse. Stone walls, and monochromatic decor. 

He leads me to the exit, a red and black sky meets my eyes. I'm surprised by the triple moon in the sky, it's an absolute beautiful sight, taking my breath away. We are up on a tall hill and a small town nestles down in the valley. I can see mountains in the distance, it looks similar to the human realm but I can pick out the differences here and there. 

My feet are aching and I have to slow down considerably. Mammon looks back and sighs loudly. 

_"Are all humans this slow?"_

_"My name is not human it is Hana! And if you get your head out of your ass you would notice that I have NO FUCKING SHOES ON YOU DICK!!!"_ I curse at him. His eyes go wide and his mouth gapes open in shock that this human would dare curse at him. I continue on my tirade. 

_"I get pulled here in the middle of the fucking night in_ _my night gown_ _. Get told I have NO choice in whether I want to be here_ _. Then get forced to follow around a pompous_ _asshat_ _who refers to me as human_ _. I_ _dont_ _care if you go demon on my ass but if you refer to me as human like I'm scum one more time I'm shoving my fist down your fucking throat_ _. Got it?!?"_ I hear laughter and clapping from behind me. 

_"See, I said she was feisty_ _. Hey_ _Beel_ _can you help_ _Hana, I can smell blood from her feet_ _. Just don't take a_ _bite."_ Asmodeus walks over toward me with Beelzebub following behind him. 

_"_ _Barbotos_ _brought me some snacks so I'm_ _good, at least until we get back to the_ _house."_ The tall demon walks toward me and I notice the muscles lining his arms. 

Holy shit, he must work out all the time. Definitely not the physic of someone I would picture as the Avatar of Gluttony. 

_"We have a bit of a walk_ _. None of us have shoes that will fit you_ _. It's not a good idea to be trailing blood around_ _. Not all demons can control their urges_ _. If you_ _dont_ _want to be hunted it would be best for me to carry you_ _. "_

_"_ _Uhhh_ _...I don't really have much of a choice do I?"_ He shakes his head and I sigh. I'm not comfortable with having a man I don't know carry me. He leans his tall frame down and swings me into his arms. I squeak loudly at the sudden move as he carries me princess style. I wrap my arm around his neck to steady myself. 

_Oh good Lord...if you could die from embarrassment Id be six feet under_ _._

_"Thank you, Beelzebub_ _. I'm sorry"_ He looks slightly startled at my apology but he shakes his head. 

_"Can you cook?"_

_"Yes, but do you guys have similar food to humans."_

_"We can get human food here_ _. But there are some things you can substitute that is similar to human food in the sense it can be cooked in the same way_ _. If I get the ingredients can you make me cheeseburgers that are like humans_ _."_

_"Sure since you are carrying my ass where ever we are_ _headed."_

A big smile lights up his face and happiness fills his eyes. I feel my heart skip a beat at his expression. 

_Oh my...he is gorgeous when he smiles_ _._

Mammon has continued grumbling as we walk to our destination. I've caught bits and pieces of his mumbling. I've caught _bitch...human...how dare she...lowly human_ _._ Asmodeus walks beside Beelzebub his eyes scanning my features every so often. I try my best to ignore him. 

_"So Hana, do you have a boyfriend in the human realm?"_ Asmodeus asks. 

" _Nope"_

_"Want one?"_

_"Nope"_

_"Want a sex friend?"_ I choke at his question. 

_"Not really."_

_"Hmm...are you a virgin?"_ Now I'm wanting to reach out and punch him in his gorgeous face. 

" _None of your fucking_ _business."_ I growl out at him. 

_"_ _Oooo_ _...you have a naughty mouth_ _. I like it"_ I feel like doing a face palm but I control the urge. 

" _She better not cuss at_ _Lucifer or Satan_ _. They both might forget she is supposed to stay alive_ _here."_ Mammon calls back. 

_"Well seeing as neither of them have treated me like shit I_ _dont_ _see myself cussing them out_ _. You, Mammon on the other hand..."_ I leave off. 

_"Oh Hana...this is going to be an interesting year"_ Asmodeus says. 


	2. Pride, Greed, and Lust

Pride, Greed, and Lust

We walk for almost 20 minutes before we reach a giant gothic looking mansion. Tall iron gates cast dark shadows making the structure look more imposing. If I had seen this place in the human realm I would have steered clear of the structure. Beelzebub had carried me for over a mile, and he showed no signs of exertion. Though his stomach had let out a mighty grow. He sat me inside a carpeted doorway. 

_"Thank you again_ _Beelzebub."_

_"You can call me_ _Beel_ _, Hana_ _. I look forward to the_ _cheeseburgers."_ I was going to have to ask someone if they have cookbooks around here. I was curious about their cuisine. 

_"Ok human listen_ _up."_ Here we go again, I glare up at Mammon. 

_"Yes, asshole?"_ I bat my eyelashes. 

_"Watch your_ _mouth."_

_"Watch yours_ _. My name is_ _HANA_ _!!!"_

_"Listen here_ _bitc_ _..."_ Mammon gets in my face. 

_"Mammon! Enough!"_ Lucifer walks from another room and I can feel the heavy pressure wafting off of him again. I back away from Mammon. Even though Mammon was in my face he still doesn't radiate power with just his presence like Lucifer does. 

_"_ _Asmodeus_ _sent me a message saying you were not taking this job seriously_ _. Are you in need of some discipline? I have a couple hours tonight I can spare to remind you of how much we need this program to_ _work. I'll show Hana to her room, you meet me in my room when I message_ _you. Hana, follow_ _me."_ Lucifer turns his back to me, and I pass by Mammon who is glaring at Lucifers back. 

Lucifer unlocks a door before handing me the key. The room I enter is bigger than my apartment in the human realm, and there is a beautiful tree in the center of the room. A large bed is placed underneath with dozens of pillows. A sitting area is off to the side along with a small kitchenette. I can't help but take at the room. It's gorgeous. A fire place adorns one wall and I crane my neck as I see a door that leads to a spacious bathroom. 

_"This room is_ _beautiful."_ I breathe mostly to myself. Lucifer sits at a table in the room and points to another chair where I see books stacked and what looks to be a cell phone. I sit down but fidget slightly, Lucifer makes me nervous, he is intimidating. But absolutely gorgeous, dark black hair that fans across his forehead and dark eyes. 

_"I see that you and Mammon have gotten off to a rough start_ _. I also received a lovely video of the two of you arguing already_ _. Is this going to be a problem? I cant discipline you as I do him, but I have had thousands of years of coming up with different punishments_ _. I don't have an issue with you standing up for yourself_ _. However we are demons and you Hana are a_ _human."_

_"I_ _dont_ _mean to sound rude_ _. But from what I have grasped about your exchange program so far is that you want to have peace between the races_ _. Is that possible when you so obviously look down on_ _humans?"_ I blurt out at Lucifer. 

_"Maybe you're not so dumb_ _. But remember here, Demons are the top of the food chain_ _. I nor my brothers can protect you if you piss off other_ _demons. Mammon is one thing, I'm able to control him_ _. But hundreds of others, someone might slip_ _past."_

I shudder. 

_"I never felt any actual Ill will off of Mammon when I was arguing with him_ _. He also doesn't exude pressure like you do."_ Shit...I hadnt meant to say that out loud. People always looked at me strangely when I said I could _feel_ how someome felt towards me. 

_"Explain."_ Lucifer says as he waves his hand urging me to further my explanation.

_"I lived in an orphanage_ _growing up or back and forth between foster parents_ _. I_ _dont_ _know my biological family, I had been abandoned on a church doorstep_ _. From the time I was a child I could sense or feel out peoples intention_ _. Whether they had any Ill will towards me or others but there were some that exuded something else_ _. I guess the reason why I'm not rocking in a corner right now is because waking up here confirmed some of the things I had thought were real over the_ _years."_

_" So you are able to see the energy of those around you_ _. That's_ _interesting."_ He leans in forward suddenly, grabbing my shoulders before putting his head close to my neck. He takes a big intake of breath. 

_Did he just sniff me?_

_"Did you cut yourself? I smell blood on you_ _. You smell human, though your blood is very sweet smelling_ _. Hmm...we might need to do a physical on you_ _. I'm_ _curious of what the results would_ _entail."_

_"What kind of physical?"_

_"Nothing very different from your human physical though we look for different_ _things. I'll talk to_ _Diavolo_ _about your unique quirk_ _tomorrow. We will speak further later_ _. Today I will give you a pass seeing as we called you here from your sleep_ _. I will be sending Mammon in later_ _. Both of you be on your best behavior_ _. There are clothes in the closet to tide you over until you find a suitable job_ _. Everyone here works at some point_ _. So that will also be part of your home stay_ _. Now excuse me_ _. Mammon will be here in about three to four_ _hours."_

Lucifer stands and walks out of the room leaving me to my thoughts. I walk around the room, looking into drawers and closets before finding my way to the bathroom. 

_Oh fucking yes!_ The best thing that has happened to me today lays out before me in the shape of a deep Jacuzzi tub and a large walk in shower. I prance back into the room grabbing the most comfortable thing I can find before heading to the bathroom and stripping out of Lucifers coat that I still have on and my nightgown. Well everything else has sucked today, but at least I'm about to have the best bath I've ever had. 

_Bliss~_

_Mammon_

This fucking day blows. Not only am I being forced to look after some lowly human girl I just got my ass handed to me again by Lucifer. I had better things to do with my time than watch some girl for free. Now if I was getting paid for it it would be another story. But no, like usual, when Lucifer says do it, I do. Or he might kill me for displeasing Diavolo. I rake my hands through my hair as I make my way to the human girls door. It's been three hours since Lucifer started his lecture and he made it perfectly clear that I better try. I knock on the door and wait for a couple seconds. I dont hear any movement from the room. Irritation flashes through me. I turn the handle to the door and open it. How dare she keep me waiting. 

_"Yo...hu...oh damn."_ The words dry up in my throat, and I can feel a hot heat zinging through my body. I work my eyes up the semi naked human laying on the bed. From the looks of it she had bathed and then fallen asleep in her towel. I had tried not to pay attention to her earlier, but I couldn't take my eyes off the creamy flesh laid out before my view. _Oh shit_ she better be glad I'm not Asmo. He would have crawled up on that bed and divested her of the little shield she had left. Long black curling hair spreads out over the comforter and I see her breasts rise and fall with even breaths. I can't help but move forward to have a closer look, what I don't expect is for her eyes to pop open and settle on me. Anger lights up her eyes and I'm already back tracking. She grabs her towel before reaching over, grabbing a heavy ass lamp and launches the fucker at my head. 

_This isn't my day_ _. Fucking Lucifer and fucking gorgeous human girl_ _._

_Asmodeus_

I stand in front of a mirror as I picture Hana in my mind. I had tried to ensnare her earlier when we had walked back to the house, but she had instantly shaken my gaze off. I tried five more times on the way over, and each time she shook it off. With each failure curiosity burned brighter inside me. The human girl was gorgeous, even with her hair up and mussed from sleep. That night gown though had shown off a figure that curved in all the right places and long long legs. I wanted those legs wrapped around me in the worst way. I touched the mirror before me as I connected to the mirrors that I had placed earlier in her room. I had teleported back to the house from the courthouse before going back. Her room shows in the mirror and heat rushes my body when I see her in the middle of her bed as she lifts her table lamp to throw it at Mammon who had entered the room while she was sleeping. He dodges the first lamp as she turns around and grabs the second on the other side. Her towel drops to the bed giving the room a view of her naked backside. I cant help but tap my mirror to focus in on her, she really is beautiful. But as I focus further I feel my blood run cold and I see Mammon freeze for a second as he sees the same view of scars that line part of her back. Someone has whipped this human girl to the point that it left permanent scars along her back. I'm surprised I hadn't noticed them earlier but then I remember Lucifer giving her his coat at Diavolos behest. Did Lord Diavolo see the scars when he had approached her earlier. _Hmm..._

Hana turns back facing Mammon fully naked and launches the second lamp at his head I laugh out loud when it connects. He bends over clutching his head before he stands up. I watch as his shape changes to his demon form. 

_Well fuck_ _._ So much for peeking in secret I teleport outside of Hana's room and quickly text Lucifer to come. I push open Hana's door and get smacked face first with the sight of a completely naked girl cussing out a pissed off demon. Then I scent honey and wildflowers in the air as I step further into her room. Good thing I called Lucifer beforehand, my body hardens at her scent and my lust comes out to play. 


	3. Hidden Power

_"What the fuck Mammon? Why the hell are you in_ _here? Get the fuck out!"_ I screech as I push my way across the bed as I reach for the other heavy bedside lamp. It's plug holds it into the wall and in my struggle I feel my towel hit the bed. My face flames as I hear Mammon go silent. I lift the lamp and turn fully toward him before adjusting my aim and letting the lamp fly. It hits it target with a loud thunk. Mammon goes to his knees and clutches his head. _Score one for Hana!_ But I don't expect the air around him to change and electrify and I feel his energy change. _Oh fuck...minus 100 score for Hana_ _._ My eyes bulge as I see his shape change as horns grow on his forehead and webbed wings grow from his back. His clothes shift to black and revealing and tattoos line his body. 

_"You fucking human! How dare you hurt me? Just because I seen you naked, it isn't like it was worth seeing_ _. What could a human girl do for the great Mammon?"_ He thunders at me and I feel my blood boil. 

_"Why didn't you walk out when you seen I was naked you fucking moron? Instead you go all_ _pervy_ _and stand over me."_ I yell back and I hear my door open. I look over at Asmodeus as his gaze locks onto my body and I see him sniff the air. His body shudders visibly and his eyes start to glow before he also goes demon on me. His clothing changed and horn and wings grew on his body. 

_Fuck me_ I mutter to myself I'm not expecting a reply though when I hear Asmodeus purr as he stalks toward me. 

_"Gladly..."_

_Lucifer_

My phone goes off with a text from Asmodeus reading SOS Hana's room. Diavolo goes silent as he reads my expression. 

_"Lucifer what's the problem now?"_ I grit my teeth thinking about the human girl who is already bringing trouble with her. I had sent Mammon to her room not long ago and I can only assume they brought attention to themselves. 

_"_ _Asmodeus_ _sent_ _an SOS telling me to come to_ _Hana's_ _room_ _. I apologize I'll have to cut our conversation_ _short."_ I stand but Diavolo holds his hand out. 

_"Let me join you Lucifer_ _. The girl is a curious little thing to be causing such a stir so_ _early on_ _. I find it intriguing."_

Lucifer didnt know if it was a good thing to bring such to the land of demons. But he and Diavolo teleported into Hana's room. 

The room around them was scattered with lamps and books. Both Mammon and Asmodeus both were in their demon forms trying to talk down a hysterical and pissed off human girl. A naked human girl. 

Hana looks up seeing both himself and Diavolo. 

_"Great, just fantastic_ _. Are you here to go demon and stare at my naked ass too?"_ Lucifers mouth opens in shock as Diavolo laughs out loudly. 

_"So Hana dear, do you want to explain why you are playing naked tag with these two demons."_ Diavolo asks as he continues laughing. Lucifer is appalled as he sees Mammons face go scarlet and Asmodeus goes shamefaced. Asmodeus reaction made him pander the reason for the shame. Then I sent the air about the same time Diavolo does. Honey, wildflowers and the sent of life fills the room, this wasn't the scent I had smelled on the girl when she first got here. The slight sweetness from earlier had increased ten fold making her scent draw those sensitive like bees to flowers. I could see the reason for Asmodeus loss of control. He was a thing of Lust and was drawn to this sweet scent though I still didn't understand the feeling of shame coming from him. 

Hana darts around us heading to the bathroom and I get a full view of her nakedness. I hadn't noticed how long her hair was earlier, the length reaching her butt in a raven mass of curls. As she shifts her body her hair moves giving me a look of a whip scarred back. I glance at Asmodeus as he walks toward me. 

He whispers to me. 

_"I was fine_ _until I walked in_ _. Mammon lost his shit when she pelted him over the head with a lamp_ _. But I think her scent drew him in_ _. I may have put mirrors in here_ _. But I will remove them_ _. Mammon doesn't react like I do to her scent_ _. But after the lamp and I seen her back before I messaged you_ _. He stopped his advance when he saw the scars but she was already in mid swing_ _. She knocked him right in the forehead_ _. But when I opened the door to intervene, between seeing her nakedness and that scent I lost control_ _. I bathed the room with_ _pheromones_ _that didn't faze her one bit, Mammon on the other hand_ _. Her eyes blanked out when the three of us made skin contact and we were thrown into her nightmare_ _. I made her relive her worst fear_ _. Both of us got a first seat lesson to why she doesn't take shit from anyone_ _. When the three of us crashed back into our bodies she freaked the hell out and trashed the room_ _. If we weren't demons both of us would be recovering from heavy head wounds_ _. Brother, I don't think this girl is what she believes herself to be_ _. When she first opened her eyes after her nightmare her eyes glowed faintly and brands_ _Ive_ _never seen before flashed along her_ _skin."_ Lucifer looks into his brothers eyes as does Diavolo, Diavolo shakes his head confirming the truth in his brothers words. 

Lucifer looks at Diavolo before asking _"Were you aware of this, or are you just as surprised_." 

_"No Lucifer, I believed the girl fully human_ _. Her scent was human, raised in an orphanage_ _. Worked her whole life but done well in her schooling_ _. Remember you picked her profile and I_ _approved."_

Lucifer thinks back to the day he had spent hours combing through stacks of applicants. Suddenly a gust of wind had swept through the room causing all his neatly stacked files to scatter. Out of anger he picked the only paper that had fallen into his lap. Her profile out of hundreds. It made him wonder if someone had a hand in bringing her to them. 


	4. Sloth and Gluttony

_Sloth and Gluttony_

_Belphegor_ _-Sloth_

I flitted around as I peer into the dreams of those around me. My communication is cut off from those here in the demon world as my prison keeps me from seeking help from the world outside it. Jumping from the edges of dreams I find my consciousness pulled to someone in the same house I find myself imprisoned. A raven hair girl sits in a cage of magic sigils. But the sweetest scent pierces my mind as I find my way inside her dream. She sits naked with her knees to her chest as she cries into her lap. She notices my presence and cocks her head to the side and stares into my face. Eyes that look like the night sky pierce into me. I can see brands climbing along her skin where her hair doesn't cover her nakedness. She moves her hand to the edge of her prison laying her palm to the edge, I press my hand against hers. Flashes of her life flow in my mind. 

_I am her and she is me_ the girl thinks to me _. We are of each other but kept apart_ _. Her true self caged, while her human half lived in the darkness of the human realm_ _._

_Her name is Hana, though she isn't sure if that is her real name_ _. She was born unwanted and abused by those that were supposed to nurture her_ _. She could feel the emotions of those around her, and dreamed of things she forgot when she woke up_ _. But today her dream turned her life around as she woke to find herself surrounded by demons_ _. She was told she was chosen as an exchange student_ _. Picked from thousands_ _. But why? The days events pass through her mind as she feels her body changing deep inside_ _. She was made to remember her nightmares_ _. Something about this place, being around these men broke something inside her_ _. She could see the affect she had on the males but tried to deny that it was her that drew them in_ _. They talked about her scent, her blood, asked her why she is different from other humans_ _. She felt the cracks forming from within as something tried to push its way out of her body_ _. Something was being released from_ _the cage inside her mind_ _._

_She is of life_

_She is of death_

_She is of new beginnings_

_She is of the end_

_Light_

_Dark_

_Our cage is breaking, soon...soon..._

Belphegor is thrown back out of the dream. 

So the girl was the "human" exchange student. He would love to see Lucifer's reaction when he found out the truth of her. 

He could use her, he was able to enter her dreams which meant that he could call her to him. She was the key to his cage and his older brother better keep her beside him. Because when he was free he was going to get rid of his oldest brother and that idiot he idolized. 

_Oh Hana...i look forward to actually meeting you_ _. Be prepared because you're mine_ _._

_Beelzebub- Gluttony_

Asmodeus messages me to tell me that Hana was in the medical wing but Lucifer wasn't releasing what was wrong with her just yet. Her smell had made me hunger for more than just food when I had held her close to my body. Her heat penetrated deeply within me and I started to crave that heat once I let her go. I had found myself eating the fabric of my clothing that she had bled on after she cut her feet. Satan had looked at me like I was crazier than usual and Lucifer just cocked an eye brow at my behavior. I cant say it was the strangest thing that I had ever eaten. My hunger was a beast that never felt truly satisfied no matter the amount it ate. 

Confusion flits across my mind when I think about her. Of the feel of her body as I cradled her against my chest and the smell of her skin and blood as it slowly seeped into my clothing. I don't think she was aware of it but her small fingers had twined in the back of my hair and all I wanted to do was lose myself in her gentle touch. It had been years, centuries, a millennium since a female had touched me gently. My sister Lillith being the last. The only ones coming to me after had been to seek power or favor with us brothers. But she was human and I felt nothing dark in her intentions just a deep sadness that was a surprise in someone who hadn't lived the years we had. 

I stayed mostly silent after our initial exchange of words as I soaked in her heat and emotions. But after reaching the house I found myself looking forward to the dinner that she promised to make me later, was it the food I was excited for or was it her?


	5. Leviathan-Envy

_Leviathan-Envy_

Lucifer sent me a message asking me to pull up any and all information that I could find on Hana. Typing in her name and her social security number and doing some illegal hacking I pull up what files I could find on her. She had been found outside of a local church in a small town. Her umbilical cord was still attached and she was wrapped in a blood covered sheet. The church gave her over to the local hospital and she went right into the foster care system upon her release. She was passed around between dozens of families and spent time in a handful of institutions. 

I found some medical records from visits to her local emergency room. A broken arm, contusions to her head, sexual assault, beatings from a whip were on a list spanning a couple years. That visit, after being beaten with a whip, resulted in the arrest of one of the orphanage heads. He was later found brutally murdered in his cell. His entrails cut out while he still lived, his cell had been locked down and security cameras showed no one entering or leaving. I would have to try to find the camera information later, it would be something Lucifer would be interested in seeing. 

She ran away from her last foster home at 16. She disappears completely before reappearing at 18 having aged out of the system. She qualified for numerous grants to finish high school and start working on her college degree. She earned a cooking licence as she worked on a business degree. She applied for a building loan but had been denied. She was in process of trying to get another through a different lender. Beel had mentioned that she said that she could cook. I guess they weren't just empty words to appease Beel. She had meant them. 

I hear a knock on my door and Satan sticks his head in. 

_"Did you hear that Hana is unconscious in the medical unit?"_

" _What? Why?"_

_"Mammon and_ _Asmodeus_ _said that they will tell us together._ _Beel_ _is meeting us down there. Lucifer and Lord_ _Diavolo_ _are already there. He said finish up the background check later, he wants it asap."_

We both phase out of the room and outside the medic. I knock on the door to announce our presence. Lucifer's voice comes from the other side. 

" _Come in, quietly."_ Satan and I walk in to a private room. Medical workers are standing around Hana's bed in the center blocking her from our view. They finish what they are doing and Lucifer tells everyone to leave except us and Lord Diavolo. I get my first full view of Hana and the shock I feel is reflected on the others face. A barrier field surrounds the bed and the girl laying in the middle is so much different than the girl I had met earlier. She has the beauty of an angel with curling raven hair that reaches below her hips. Her skin is flawless with her cheeks flushed as though she has a fever. But the biggest shock is the brands that tattoo along the sides of her face, and spread lower to her neck chest and down her arms. 

_"What is this Lucifer? I thought she was just a human girl? What's this appearance? Why the change?"_ Satan asks Lucifer. 

" _Whatever we discuss right now is to stay between us. I made all the medic team make a sworn vow of silence. For them to speak it outside the allowed circle means death."_

_"Is this that serious?"_

_"Yes, this could change the fates between the races it is that serious."_ Lord Diavolo says, his usual light tone serious, his face rigid. 

I look closer at Lucifer, and notice that Mammon and Asmodeus haven't taken their gazes from Hana. It's not a behavior I have seen from either of my brothers. Especially these two narcissists, they weren't ones to be enraptured by others.

_"Earlier I sent Mammon to her room so he could do his job as her guide. According to both Mammon and_ _Asmodeus_ _, who apparently placed mirrors in her room without my knowledge. Mammon walked in her room and she had fallen asleep right after bathing with only a towel on. For whatever reason Mammon became entranced watching her and she caught him. They already had gotten off to a bad start and seeing him standing over her set her off. She started throwing the bedside lamps at him, but instead of just leaving he stayed to argue with her. After_ _recieving_ _a heavy blow to the head Mammon transformed. Around that time_ _Asmodeus_ _came in. A few of us had already noticed that her blood gave off a very pleasant and alluring scent, but_ _Asmodeus_ _picked up on a separate scent all together. It lured his lust out and he also transformed and bathed the room with pheromones._ _Asmodeus_ _said that she wasn't effected by his pheromones and that she freaked out further and blacked out when they made skin contact they were all three thrown into one of_ _Hana's_ _memories of being abused. She had whip scars on her back._

_Before_ _Asmo_ _had entered the room he had sent a SOS message to me. Lord_ _Diavolo_ _and I phased in as Mammon and_ _Asmodeus_ _were trying to calm an extremely angry Hana down. She ran into the bathroom after accusing us of what was it...oh yes... Coming to stare at her naked ass too. Lord_ _Diavolo_ _found the situation amusing until we both scented her. If it wasn't for the barrier around her bed I'm not sure if we could keep lesser demons or creatures from attacking her while she is defenseless. After we arrived Hana locked herself in the bathroom and_ _Asmo_ _and Mammon filled me in on the situation. Not long after, we heard a crash coming from the bathroom and I had to send Mammon and_ _Asmo_ _away from her while Lord_ _Diavolo_ _and I assessed the situation. Now I have you all caught up. What I'm about to say is a guess so far. Blood tests are being run on her to confirm what we believe we know."_ Lucifer takes a breath and turns his head to look at the sleeping girl. 

_" Hana who had passed out on the bathroom floor was burning with fever. Blood was gushing from a gash on her forehead. But what stopped us was the brands that had begun to light up and sketch their way across her skin. Celestial, Demonic, and Human brands covered her skin. It's been years since a human measured as powerful enough to be branded.Lord_ _Diavolo_ _and I both tasted her blood and could pick up the signature tastes of each race._ _Beel_ _, you licked her blood earlier, did she taste of anything but human?"_

Beelzebub had been in a trance staring at Hana as he devoured some Madcow Jerkey. He jerks his head to look at Lucifer as he answers him. 

_"Her blood was deeper and sweeter than a normal human. But I didn't taste anything demonic or celestial in it. But...it was strange. Just the small bit filled something deep inside me. Not physical hunger...but something more."_

All the brothers looked shocked at Beel. He wasn't one for sentiments or deep thoughts as his mind was always on when his next meal was. 

" _It makes me curious to see how her blood would affect you now. But it also makes me anxious, I need to see how she affects each of you. Separately, I will expand the barrier around her bed._ _Diavolo_ _and I are able to hold ourselves back, but we have to think about it at a conscious level. I need to know I can trust you guys to be able to be around her._ _Asmo_ _and Mammon can handle her in increments after she drug them into her unconscious. I'm not sure how but it strengthened a bond between them. Though_ _Asmo_ _admitted he still wanted her, but he could control his desire. Mammon wasn't as affected by her scent as_ _Asmodeus_ _was. Leviathan I'll have you come first, followed by Satan and_ _Beel_ _"_

I stand back with the others as Lucifer extends the barrier around Hana's bed. He beckons me forward and I automatically stick out my hand for Lucifer to draw a small amount of blood to key me into the barrier. He could open a 'door' but that would cause Hana's scent to leak out through the opening. He uses a small athame to open a small cut across my palm, he flicks the bloodied tip against the barrier and it lights up. Before my wound closes I place my hand against the barrier so that it read my blood signature before I step inside. 

My heart jolts and my breathe hitches as I take in the overwhelming scent of flowers, honey, and sunshine. I havent smelled anything like it since we left the Celestial realm. I can pick up the scent of human on her still, but it was weaker than before. The scent of demon and angel mixing in creating a scent I hadn't known existed. 

My body changes and I want to bask in the warmth of her body and in her scent. Like a reptile drawn to heat I can't help but want to climb in her bed and absorb the heat radiating off her. Lucifer sees my reaction as my body moves closer without my mind completely following. I grit my teeth, and start thinking about the last game I played, anything to break the spell. I walk backwards out of the barrier and feel my body cool as soon as I break free. I keep backing up until I feel the wall at my back and I sit down on the floor. My body cools and shakes, as it wants to seek the warmth of her. I feel like I could control myself, but it would honestly take a lot of effort and thought on my part. 

_"Levi, you good?"_ Satan asks as I shake thoughts out of my head. 

_"Yeah, I'm good. But she is radiating heat like a heat stone. But I didn't want to do anything bad to her, just crawl inside her bed and absorb her warmth. I_ _wouldnt_ _trust lesser demons who are amphibious in nature to be around her for long periods of time. But let's see how the other reacts to her before we come up with a game plan. I'm curious on how the Celestials are going to take this."_

_"Ok Satan, you're next."_ Lucifer says to Satan as I continue to talk myself down. I feel myself calm down as my body shifts back to normal. 


	6. Changes and Traits Brought Forth

_Satan-Wrath_

I can't believe the look I see deep within Lucifer's eyes. Once we were one person, but then we became two separate beings as his wrath split from him and I was born, Satan the embodiment of Lucifer's wrath. He looked at the sleeping girl with actual hope deep in his eyes. But all I can think of is that he only sees a way to make _his_ Lord Diavolo happy. He lived for the man, and it sickened me to my core. 

I had felt the anger welling in the girl when I first saw her. A wrath for the injustices that plagued her life, but also I could feel something deeper inside her, like a caged beast waiting to set itself free. It made me tingle at the possibilities, I loved a good fight, and if it was something that pissed off Lucifer the more the better. 

As I watched the sleeping girl she reminded me of my own circumstances. All my brothers were Angels fallen from the celestial realm after they followed Lucifer after his revolt. All, but me. She was also something different, something unique. But who would have known such a being like her existed, a blend of the three races. It would be interesting when the angels learned of her existence. 

Lucifer keys me into the barrier and I step inside. I smell her overwhelming scent, but what gets me is the anger lurking deep inside of her. A trapped animal, stalking its cage as it bides its time, looking for weaknesses. It makes me grin wickedly thinking about how this all could come back to bite Lucifer in the ass. My body is just shy of transforming but I can hold my urges in check. But I won't lie to myself, I want the girl. Her inner darkness calls to my wrath making me want to destroy those who hurt her. 

I exit the the barrier before I lose grip on myself. I nod my head to Lucifer so he could proceed. I look towards Beel as he finishes scarfing down all the food in reach. 

_Hunger and Sated- Beelzebub_

Standing up I make my way toward the barrier, I hold out my hand palm up so Lucifer can make a small cut along my palm. The blood wells into a small pool before I press it against the barrier. I cant help but feel slightly nervous as I step through. I had just gorged myself on whatever food was around me so that it would be easier to control my darker urges. I have eaten my fair share of humanoid and non human creatures over the years. I had even bitten of one of Mammons fingers years ago, he had been being mean to Belphie after he had fallen asleep at the table. He then turned to yell at me for eating his food. He should have known better than to wag his finger in my face. His finger grew back, but he learned not to stick it close to my mouth anymore. 

Taking a deep breath of Hana's scent my body shutters deeply. My urges take over and I bend over and lick the moisture that had gathered on her forehead. Again that feeling of being full comes over me. Before I can even think of it I crawl into the bed beside her to the protests of my brothers. So comfortable, for the first time in thousands of years I feel sated. I take a deep breath and fall right to sleep. 

_Lucifer-Demon Traits Emerge_

All of us are absolutely shocked as we watch Beel get into Hana's bed and fall straight to sleep. I had never seen this sleepy look of contentment on Beel's face. Well unless food was involved but the contentment didn't last long. But this was different. I cant believe the affect she has on all of us, myself included. I look to Diavolo, but his eyes are transfixed on the scene in front of him. But the look on his face showed that he was thinking deeply. My head jerks up as I hear a scream fill the room as Hana jerks awake. Beel startled awake with her looking around for whatever caused her to scream. She bends over clutching her head and I watch blood stream between her fingers and blood stains the back of her gown. I rush forward and instantly cast the barrier wider for it to open to all of us. Power prickles across my skin and if we were lesser demons all of us would have been smashed against the wall. I watch as horns sprout from her head and leathery wings burst from her back. She looks up into my face as her pupils elongate and hers blue eyes glow brightly. She pants out and I watch as the blood stops flowing. She opens her mouth and I see a set of dainty fangs, she moans before her eyes roll in the back of her head and Beel catches her as she falls backward onto the bed. Her horns and wings disappear and the skin where they burst free is healed. All of us experienced the pain as we went from angel to demon. Some of us lost our wings completely and grew things we never had before. It wasnt a pain you could forget, but after that first change they appeared painlessly. 

_"Well I guess we know that she for sure has demon blood_ _. Though I definitely wasn't expecting that one_ _. Makes me curious to know if she will also have Angelic_ _traits."_ My thoughts echo Diavolo's. 

_"I have a feeling we will find out soon_ _. Simeon and Luke will be here within the hour_ _. There's no way they won't feel her power, it calls to us, so I bet it will call to them too."_

_"Call Simeon and Luke to my office_ _. Also bring Solomon_ _. We might as well be up front with them_ _. Though I wish to keep this under wraps, that may cause issues down the road_ _. We need to be open with the realms_ _. But they also need to understand that she is under our protection and no harm is to come to her_ _. Anyone that harms her will be held accountable, no matter the race."_ Diavolo tells the whole room, I look to Satan and Asmodeus and tilt my head towards the door. They both take off to gather up all three males. I look at Beel as he is licking the blood clean off of Hana's face like an animal would it's cub or mate. He snuggles back down on the bed and brushes his hand through her hair. I haven't seen this side to Beel since Lillith our little sister was still alive. Its been thousands of years and we all still mourn her loss, _my poor_ _Lillith_ _._

I don't know much of this girl, but I can already see that she will be someone that will change us. I see things in her that could both save and destroy us, all we could do now was wait for her to wake now. 


	7. Simeon

_S_ _imeon_

It had been centuries since I had acted as a convoy and been into the Devildom. It had been one of the reasons I had been chosen as an exchange student for the year long program. I got along fairly well with the 7 Brothers and with Lord Diavolo. When I first arrived at the Purgatory house I was greeted by a very serious looking Satan. I had known Satan for centuries even though we had started out as enemies, but over time enemies can become friends and we usually sent rare books that we found between us. 

_"Simeon it's good to see you again_ _. We have a change of plans_ _. I need you and Luke to accompany me to Lord_ _Diavolo's_ _office for a_ _meeting. Solomon will also bee meeting us there."_

_"Luke will be here in a moment_ _. What's happening Satan?"_ Satan took a moment before he could answer, like he was trying to find the right words, it wasn't a behavior that I equated with Satan. He was someone who was ready to answer any question. 

_"I'll be honest here and say I_ _dont_ _know where to start_ _. It would be better for Lucifer and Lord_ _Diavolo_ _to explain the situation at hand_ _. I'll just say that this isn't something to talk about in the_ _open."_ Before I can respond I hear the sound of Luke's voice as he comes around the corner. 

"Simeon I baked a cake...." He notices Satan and he stiffens. Luke is not fond of Devils, I had hope though that they would find common ground with each other like I had with Satan. Luke's obvious dislike was why we were paired together for the program. 

_"Satan...what do you want with Simeon."_ Luke says stiffly as his hackles rise. 

_"Hey Puppy, I see you are still wagging your tail at Simeon_ _. But we have an urgent meeting to go to_ _. Simeon keep the puppy on a leash during the meeting."_ I snort as I try to cover up my laughter, Luke isn't the easiest Angel for Devils to be around because of his hatred. But Satan isn't wrong in his description of Luke. Lukes face is glowing red at being called a puppy. But I hold back my snickers. 

_"I'm not a puppy!"_ Luke yells at Satan but Satan just shrugs his shoulders not even acknowledging the rebuttal. 

_Come Luke, it's an urgent meeting_ _. We shouldn't keep Lucifer and Lord_ _Diavolo_ _waiting."_

I place a hand on Satan's shoulder and grab ahold of Luke's shoulder so that we all phase to where we need to go together. It's impossible to enter Lord Diavolo's residence without an escort. 

Satan knocks on a large wooden door that we have phased in front of. A large booming voice tells us to enter. Diavolo sits behind a large wooden desk and Lucifer sits up front. I bow my head in greeting Lord Diavolo stands and shakes both mine and Luke's hands much to Luke's dismay. Lucifer follows after. 

_"Lord_ _Diavolo_ _, Lucifer, it's been awhile since our last meeting_ _. I trust that you are well? Satan says that this is a matter of_ _urgency."_

_"Please sit down_ _. We have found something out within the last day and a half, something that could change everything that we have been working on_ _. Though we can't say right now whether they will be good or bad changes though we hope for_ _good."_ Lord Diavolo takes a deep breath while Lucifer watches our reactions closely. A knock rebounds and Asmodeus and Solomon enter the room. I know Solomon who is said to have been born human but found a ring that held great power. He was considered one of the most powerful sorcerers of the human realm. 

_"As you already know two people from each realm had been selected to participate in the exchange program_ _. Our first human arrived yesterday after we had called to her in her sleep_ _. Like most humans she was shocked and surprised to find herself here_ _. But unlike most humans she showed courage from the beginning and accepted the circumstances_ _. It was rather amusing to watch her argue with Mammon_ _. Lucifer met with her privately when she arrived at the house of lamentation_ _. During the conversation Lucifer said that the girl admitted that she could feel the intention of those around her_ _. Also he caught a sweet scent that she emanated after she had cut open her foot_ _. But she still smelled human then, now not so much._ _Before we get to that I want_ _Asmodeus_ _to tell you the events that occurred right after the_ _meeting."_ Confusion is clouding my mind and I can tell that Luke also finds himself slightly confused by the story. It isnt uncommon for some who are wholly human to be sensitive to auras or others emotions but the way Diavolo had said it it sounded like the girl was something other. 

Asmodeus stands and looks rather sheepish as he starts telling us of the events that have occurred. 

_"I will admit that I was drawn to the girl from the beginning_ _. She was beautiful for a human and those legs, that scent..."_ Asmodeus shivers and Luke looks at him in disgust. Well Asmodeus wasnt the avatar of lust for no reason. 

_"_ _Asmodeus_ _..."_ Lucifer chastises him and Asmodeus literally shakes himself out of his thought. 

_"Ah...sorry_ _. Anywho, I may have placed a couple of seeing mirrors in her_ _room."_ Now I knew the reason for the sheepish look, Solomon laughs and shakes his head at Asmodeus. I knew the two were close friends and Asmodeus had a pact with Solomon. 

_"Lucifer had sent Mammon to_ _Hana's_ _room after Mammon had gotten chewed out for continuously arguing with Hana_ _. Hana had been asleep when he arrived, in just a towel_ _. But instead of leaving her alone,_ _heperved_ _out on her, and she woke up to him standing over her_ _. Needless to say she was pretty angry and had chucked a lamp at him, the first one he dodged, the second she nailed him straight in the head_ _. It was awesome_ _. But it pissed Mammon off and he transformed into a demon_ _. I went there to help and good thing I had texted Lucifer with an SOS because I completely lost control myself_ _. When I went in the most amazing scent saturated the entire room_ _. I lost it and bathed the room in pheromones which you know not many people can withstand_ _. Mammon was no exception but the girl_ _. It didn't faze her one bit, but her scent was driving me crazy and I needed to taste_ _her....Mammon and I cornered her and when we all touched she completely backed out_ _. But what happened next none of us expected, she drug us, two demons into_ _uncons_ _ciousness_ _with her_ _. We got to relive one of her memories of her childhood and it left both of us feeling ashamed, which I will admit isn't something that happens often_ _. Hana had had scars on her back from being whipped and beaten as a child_ _. I wont go into anymore detail about that though_ _. It's her story to tell_ _. After all three of us came to she changed briefly, brands flashed too quickly for me to see and then she went ballistic_ _. She destroyed her room throwing things at Mammon and I_ _. We were in the middle of trying to calm her when Lord_ _Diavolo_ _and Lucifer arrived in her_ _room."_ Asmodeus finishes his part before Lucifer takes over. 

" _I noticed the change of the girls scent immediately_ _. For those who are sensitive to the scent of others it was overwhelming and alluring_ _. The girl was incredibly angry when we arrived and accused us of being perverts_ _. Needless to say Lord_ _Diavolo_ _found the situation amusing_ _. After Hana rushed to the bathroom and locked us out_ _Asmo_ _filled us in on the situation_ _. It was becoming clear that their was something deeper going on with the girl_ _. It_ _isnt_ _unheard of for either Demons or Celestials to fall for human_ _men and women, but this_ _. This was something different_ _. Suddenly we hear a loud crashing noise coming from the bathroom and I had to break the door down to get in_ _. I found the girl collapsed on the floor_ _. What I seen shocked me_ _. I sent Mammon and_ _Asmodeus_ _away while Lord_ _Diavolo_ _and I could asses our new_ _situation."_ Lucifer stops talking and Diavolo continues the story. 

_"The girl, who had collapsed on the floor was covered in brands_ _. Her body changing before our eyes_ _. But the biggest shock was the shape that her brands took...."_ He pauses, and my curiosity is absolutely killing me. 

_"She has the brands of all three realms on her body_ _. Devil, Celestial, and Human_ _. She had cut her head open when she fell and_ _we_ _watched the cut heal itself, and her body started healing all past wounds and bringing her state to the healthiest it could_ _. While she underwent the transformation her body continued to be wracked with fever and we teleported her to the medical unit to asses her completely and check her blood_ _. It was confirmed that she has markers from each race in her blood stream_ _. She is the first known hybrid of all the races_ _. "_

Complete shock fills the air. Luke is looking at Lord Diavolo like he can't believe a word coming from him. He might be a demon, but Lord Diavolo is a person with honor, along with Lucifer. The Avatar of Pride would not stoop so low as to make up a story such as this. 

_"How is this possible? Can we meet the girl?"_ I can't help but ask, curiosity is the one thing that has defined me. Books, relics, new discoveries, Angels lived long lives, and we all had our own hobbies to transform our monotonous days. 

_"I was going to get there_ _. We have hypothesized that either being here in_ _Devildom_ _or making contact with us has brought forth demonic traits in the girl_ _. After she spent time here and started going through her transformation I had each of my brothers enter a barrier to make sure they could handle being close to her without losing control of themselves and hurting her_ _. After each one was exposed to her scent she went through another transformation_ _. She woke screaming suddenly and took on the traits of a high powered Demon_ _. But she collapsed again_ _. Right now Beelzebub is guarding over her."_

_"_ _Beel_ _? Really?"_ One of the last times I had seen Beel he had tried to eat one of my wings. He said that they looked like they might taste good. Needless to say I got him some real food and told him that he probably shouldn't eat Angels wings. From that point on I was careful to keep my wings up. A time after that he threatened to eat Luke because he was curious to know what puppy tasted like. Though I'm sure that time he just said it to tease Luke. 

_"The glutton wouldn't try to eat her would he?"_ Luke asks with a tremor in his voice. Apparently he hadn't forgotten when Beelzebub asked if he could eat him. 

_"I don't think_ _Beel_ _would ever hurt her_ _. He has developed a bond with her I never thought would be possible for him_ _. I'm not sure that any of my brothers that are presently here could hurt her_ _. I don't think you could understand without seeing it yourself_ _. The girl hasn't even been here two full days and she has brought many changes_ _already."_

_"When can we meet her?"_ Solomon asks, I can tell his curiosity is getting the best of him too. 

_"We can go_ _now_ _. But I have to warn you, if her scent gets to us I imagine it will you too_ _. Especially you Simeon, you're powerful in your own right_ _. If I feel like you will lose control I'll cast you out of the barrier surrounding the room_ _. That goes for you too Solomon, you may have started out as human but I know power effects you."_ I agreed with Lucifer. We all make our way to the medical unit to meet the girl, Hana.


	8. Simeon, Solomon, and Her

_Simeon-Her..._

I can see the barrier that surrounds the medica. When we enter the room I see Leviathan and Mammon, sitting in chairs on either side of the door. They look up in surprise when Lord Diavolo and Lucifer escort us inside. My eyes are instantly drawn to the bed in the middle of the room. Beel is laying on the bed stroking the hair of the most gorgeous girl I had ever seen. Long back hair curls to her waist, and thin delicate brands line her arms in twist lines and knots, almost likes ivy. I'm not the only one frozen, Solomon is too, he cant take his eyes off the scene before him. Luke is looking at me in concern. He looks back and forth between the bed and at me. He doesn't feel the draw that I'm feeling and I haven't even entered into the final barrier in the room. 

_"Well I can see Simeon and Solomon also feel the draw_ _. Luke do you feel_ _anything?"_ Lucifer asks but Luke shakes his head no in reply. _How can he not be drawn to her?_

Her very presence is a beacon of light drawing me closer as if I'm a moth drawn to the flame. 

Beel is looking to us trying to determine if we are a threat to the girl he is protecting. His body alert as he continues stroking her hair, and starts making small braids. I can see a couple of fine braids that are mixed in with her curling raven hair that reaches her hips. He looks at her tenderly, his expression is something I haven't seen in many years, not since before his fall with Lucifer and his younger sister had been alive. 

Lucifer pulls out a small athame and asks Solomon and I to hold out our palms. Luke has sat down on a chair and doesn't look like he is interested in the girl but more on guard surrounded by all the demons in the room. Lucifer traces the sharp edge over our palms and we feed the barrier our blood before stepping through. 

Flowers, sunshine, and life, that describes the scent and the energy that meets me when I step through the barrier, but I can also pick up the zinging energy that demons hold within them, and the bright light of celestial power. I see the reason for the multiple barriers surrounding her, it keeps most of her energy sealed so that others don't come looking for her. My own power surges and light flashes in the room. My wings emerge along with the angelic brands that trace my skin. I feel myself as I fall to my knees beside the bed, her presence speaks to me, and I feel myself as I instantly bond to her, and I know deep in my heart that I was meant to be hers. 

_Solomon_ \- 

This girl illuminates with power drawing me toward her as I go through the barrier. But my head jerks up as Simeon's power elevates and I watch as his wings burst from his back. No matter how many times I have seen it, seeing an angel come into their power is an awe inspiring sight. He falls to his knees at the beds edge, his eyes locked to the girl that has also drawn me to her. But not just me and Simeon, the demon brothers feel the pull as well. I can't pick up the scent the demons speak of, but power and energy swirl around her in a iridescent display of color and light. Warmth like sunshine against my skin, but I can also pick up darker aspects that hint at demonic energy. I also see an energy signature similar to my own. It made me wonder if her human blood has hints of power in it from a magical line, her ancestors gifted with power or cursed. My own power had been gifted to me in a ring that I had found, but it had changed me into something that was not wholly human. After all I had been alive centuries in the human realm traveling for ancient relics and amassing my power. 

I see Simeon reach out and grab ahold of the girls hand. She instantly opens her eyes and stares up at us. Piercing blue eyes meet Simeon's and then looks to my own, and then before my eyes angelic wings burst from her back and a pained sound leaves her mouth and I flinch at the moan of pain. Her wings disappear as fast as they appeared and she collapses once more as we all stare at her in wonder. I see the brands that Lucifer mentioned tattooing her skin in twists and knots, they a entertwined with her already present brands. Vines trace around her eyes highlighting her face before they gradually fade away. I wouldn't mind knowing how far those brands stretch and what parts of her body they cover. 

I look over to Beel as he recovers Hana and smooths her hair back down. A frown puckers her face and her eyes brows are furrowed in sleep, her full lips mouth words I can not hear as if she was speaking to someone in her dreams. Her eyes are burned into my mind, twin blue flames in an angelic face. I can't wait for her to come completely awake so she can rest those eyes on me once again. 


	9. Hana and Belphegor

_H_ _ana-_ _Belphgor_

I feel a large hand combing through my hair, but no matter what I do, I can not open my eyes. Dreams beckon me onward, as I walk down a dark path, everywhere I look there are doorways. Each doorway holding a memory of my life. I look into one, I'm five years old and I'm staying at one of the first orphanages I had arrived at. I watch as adults and couples come in to speak and play with the children. I try to stay away from the ones that make the air grow cold and my body go clammy. A middle aged couple walks towards me, the women is all smiles and warmth, but her husband has darkness clinging to him and his smiles doesn't reach his eyes. There is a dullness to his eyes, he tries to shake my hand but I make a fist and clutch my hands to my chest. I don't want to feel his coldness. 

_He reaches in his pocket for a candy before touching my hand to_ have me open his palm. I feel the evil in his touch and a memory pops in my mind. 

_'I watch as the man holds out candies for a little girl of three_ _. Over joyed at the treat the little girl follows him into a wooded_ _area.' I squeeze my eyes shut and clench my fists harder and my small nails break the skin in my palm_ _. I start crying and then I scream_ _.'_

I pull myself out of the doorway, I hadn't told Lucifer about seeing small memories of people when I was younger. Unfortunately it had been for the people who had done great evil, especially to the innocent. I learned to block that particular trait as I got older, I tried not to touch certain people that gave me the same feeling as those that triggered the memories to flow in. 

_"Hana...Hana.....Hana."_ I can hear a male voice speaking my name, calling me. I come to a doorway that looks different from the ones that my memories are connected to _._

_"Hana..."_ The voice is closer and the door way ahead is marked by transparent lettering. The language is one that I am not familiar with. I tentatively touch it and my hand goes through, I slowly walk through and tingles run across my skin. 

_"Hello Hana...."_ I look up into the eyes of a dark eyed male. He wears the look of someone who could be comfortable anywhere and his hair is slightly mussed as if he just rolled out of bed. 

_"Who?"_ I ask

_"My name's_ _Belphegor_ _, welcome to my prison_ _. Well sort of, we are dreaming right now, you and I_ _. You're the first_ _Ive_ _been able to call here_ _. None of my brothers are able to reach me here, but surprisingly you can_ _. Tell me, are you really human?"_

_Now that's the question of the day_ _._

Belphegor leads me to an area with cushioned chairs, piles of books are spread everywhere. I sit on one and look around the room. But I can feel his intent stare on my face. 

_"You said this was your prison...what do you mean by that?"_

He smiles at me as he answers. 

_"Well lets just say that Lucifer and I had a bit of a falling out_ _. Now he refuses to speak to me, so I can't apologize to him_ _. He has me locked away here as_ _punishment. The door is warded in a way that I can not call to my other brothers for help, nor enter into their dreams. But your dreams I can see just fine."_

" _Why did he lock you up though? It seems to be more than just a falling out."_ I can't see Lucifer just locking up his brother over a small disagreement. But then again it isn't like I knew Lucifer all that well. 

_"You are here for the exchange program right? You're also human, well supposedly human_ _. Tell me, what's so good about being_ _human? Why should we force coexistence with people that turn on anyone that is different from them_ _. I mean, you yourself have been beaten and abused by the humans around you_ _. I didn't agree with the program for reasons of my_ _own, when I voiced that my brother locked me up. You see Lucifer will do anything to please Lord_ _Diavolo_ _, even lock away one of his siblings."_

I narrow my eyes at Belphegor, though I don't agree with him, I am wary of him. 

_"How do you know about anything of my past?"_

_"I know more about you than you know of yourself_ _. You know sometimes in your unconscious mind you bury your true self, or in your case someone locks the real you inside your mind_ _. You believe that you are something that you are not_ _. In your case, you believe that you are human, but you are so much more than that pitiful existence_ _. Power is buried inside you waiting to be unleashed_ _. You just need to be able to find the means to free yourself from your_ _chains. The process has already started there's no putting the beast back in its cage. When you wake from this dream you will find yourself standing at the edge of the abyss, will you plummet down head first or will you release your wings and fly down? "_

_"I'll do whatever I have to do to survive, it's what I've always done and what I will always do_ _. So tell me_ _Belphegor_ _what do you want from me? You didn't just call me here for a little chat_ _. You don't know me, you might know about me, but you still_ _dont_ _know_ _me."_

_"You're a courageous one aren't you? Ok, I'll tell you what I want_ _. I want out of here, but if Lucifer knew that you could speak to me here then in a literal sense all hell would break_ _loose."_

_"So how am I to help you?"_

_"Make pacts with my brothers, then maybe Lucifer will listen to you."_

_"Pacts? You mean like selling my soul? No thanks."_ Id seen enough scary movies to know that making a pact with a demon meant selling your soul. 

_"You're different, it won't be your soul that they ask for_ _. You can give them so much more, you don't know how powerful you are_ _. Just being close to you causes changes in my brothers, even me. Maybe that's why I can call you here so_ _easily._ _You're_ _a powerhouse, anyone connected to you will grow considerably stronger."_

_"How do you know all this?"_ I ask him, Ive never met this person before and as for as any of the others were concerned they thought I was a human. 

_"You told me, well the real you showed me_ _. The one caged inside of your mind_ _. The one that is breaking free."_

The real me? Does that mean that the person that I am now will be erased? 

_"Don't worry, you won't disappear."_ I startle slightly and then realize that I was talking out loud. He stands and walks over to me before he squats down in front of me. I sit back in the chair not sure if I liked having him so close. For whatever reason I can not read the person in front of me. Maybe since this was a dream I couldn't feel his real intents and that scared me, but then again I never felt anything negative from the others, even when they stalked me around my room like animals in mating season. I remember Asmodeus kissing me before I had blacked out the first time, all I had felt from him was raw need.

_"_ _You don't have to be afraid of me_ _. I might not be fond of humans, but you Hana are different_ _. You I would never hurt, but I really do need your_ _help."_ He touches my cheek and I feel a zing of energy from our connected skin. He smiles and leans his face toward mine, at that moment I feel like something is tugging on my body, pulling me away. 

_"Our times up for today_ _. Remember don't tell anyone we met. Until next time, my beautiful Hana."_

Something tugs at the core of my body and I feel myself crash back into myself and I lurch up on a bed to find myself surrounded by demons and three unknown males. One tanned skin male had been holding my hand before I had sat up almost knocking Beel off the bed.

_What the fuck?...._


	10. Demons, Angels, and Humans...I'm a what?!

Hana

I scoot back on the bed I'm lying on as I take in the males around me. The room appears to be some sort of hospital room. I tug up the thin blanket to my chest as I notice I'm covered in white night gown. 

_"Where?"_ I croak, my mouth is dry like I had slept for a long time. Beel who had been sitting on the bed reaches out toward a pitcher before pouring water into a glass. He hands it to me and I drink the whole glass down. 

_"What happened to me? I remember passing out in the bathroom and then having the strangest dream."_ I'm positive what I saw in my dream was ' _real_ ' but my mind is jumbled as I try to recall everything that has happened. I remember my conversation with Belphegor when he said that I was something _more_ than human. What had he meant by that? My mind is full of a million questions that I need to have answered. 

Lucifer walks closer to my bed, and that's when I notice a slight shimmer in the air. It looks similar to what had been in the doorway to Belphegors prison. 

_"What's surrounding my bed?"_ Lucifer's eyes widen slightly at my question. 

_"What do you see?"_ I cock my head as I examine the barrier closely. Some sort of other language and shapes float in the air around the bed, they weave together in a complicated lattice shape. 

_"Letters, maybe? I don't recognize the language though. They are floating and intertwining with each other."_

_"You can see the barrier? That's interesting, if you were just a regular human you wouldn't be able to pick up the barrier."_

_Just a human? If I'm not JUST a human, than what am I?_

My face must show my inner confusion. Lucifer starts speaking once more.

_"Yesterday evening you passed out on your bathroom floor_ _. Lord_ _Diavolo_ _and I found you unconscious while you bled from a wound that had been on your forehead_ _. Your body was being wracked with fever at a temperature that would kill a normal human_ _. But what surprised us most was what your body was doing while the fever flamed higher_ _. Your body started to exhibit rapid healing, and brands burned into your skin_ _. The wound on your head healed, and the scars on your back disappeared. Look at your arms you can see some of the brands, and your hair is definitely longer than what it was."_ He points to my arms and I finally notice the delicate lines tattooed into my skin. Lucifer produces a hand mirror and points to my chest. I see more brands on my collarbone that disappear under the nightgown. My already long hair now reaches below my waist. I look at my palms where I had had crescent shaped scars from all the times I had squeezed my hands so tightly and broke the skin. The scars were gone, I reach behind my back to feel my whip scars and just feel smooth skin. I had always wished for those scars to disappear, but my body was changing on its own and it scared me. My heart starts to race faster and I feel like I'm close to having a panic attack. Electric tingles race through my body and a wind coming from no where blows my hair back from my face. I hear shocked sounds coming from the men surrounding me as more brands light up on my skin. and pressure builds inside my body. I feel like something wants to break out of my body and I wrap my arms around my torso as I try to hold myself together. 

_"Hana, it's going to be ok. Don't be scared, we'll help you_ _. You aren't alone. I know this is scary for you and you feel like you are losing control, but calm down. Take deep breathes, that's it. Good girl."_ The man with skin kissed by the sun walks closer to me, he exudes calmness and light. The wind around us calms down slightly, but a breeze still gently caresses my skin. 

_"Who are you?"_

_"My name is Simeon, I'm an angel from the Celestial realm_ _. The small blonde in the corner over there is Luke, he's also from the Celestial realm_ _. The one next to me is Solomon, he is the second exchange student from the human realm_ _. Even though calling him human is stretching it a bit."_

I calm down considerably, but my mind is still racing. 

_"Lucifer, please just be upfront with me. No bullshit, no lies. What the fuck am I?"_ Lucifer's eyes brows raise at my boldness and I hear Satan snort. The one called Solomon's shoulders are shaking as he holds in laughter. I'm glad their entertained because I'm losing my shit over here.

_"Well since you asked so kindly,"_ Lucifer says sarcastically. _"We ran blood tests on you while you were sleeping_ _. Each race has certain markers in their blood stream and your blood showed markers for all three races_ _. Congratulations Hana, you are the first ever known hybrid between human, angel, and demon."_

If my mouth could drop any lower it would be on the floor. The past two days have been one shock after the other. I wake to find myself in the devildom, I get chased around by two horny demons, and now this...what do I do now? 


	11. Wings and Horns

Lucifer further explains what happened while I was unconscious, he even tells me of my body taking on demon and angel traits. I'm scared, but I'm also curious when I hear I sprouted wings, and as a demon horns. Asmodeus disappears for a moment only to reappear with a large full length mirror. 

_"Really_ _Asmo_ _, is this the time for narcissism?"_ Satan asks him in disgust. The mirror was an ornate threefold mirror where all you had to do was spin a little to see your full reflection. It wasn't all that sursprising that Asmo had such a large mirror. 

_"It's not for me, I know I look fabulous right now, but Hana doesn't know how AMAZING she looks."_ I'm not sure how amazing I look after sleeping for almost a full day, I wouldn't be surprised if I wasn't sporting some serious bed head. 

He practically dances over to the bed and holds out a hand. I look at him and arch a brow defiantly. I can't help it that I'm still angry with him and Mammon from their earlier stunt. But Lucifer explained that with my awakening traits after being brought here, that I gave off a scent that drew in certain demons, Asmo being one of them. He had been drunk on my scent and then lost control, which caused Mammon to lose it further after I had pelted him in the forehead. Color me petty, but I still didn't appreciate being stalked around my room with my naked ass on full display. Lucifer also explained that Asmodeus and Mammon both had bonded to me, though he still wasn't 100% certain of what that meant for us. He said he wasn't sure if being 'bonded' was the same for as it would be for other demons and angels, he still hadn't told me what it meant to be bonded, especially to more than just one person. 

_"I'm sorry Hana, I promise the next time we play naked tag we'll do it with your_ _permission." A_ snort leaves my mouth, and he grins unabashedly, but I reach out to take his hand so he can pull me out of bed. When our hands connect I feel a zap of energy and a slight pressure in my head and back. I gasp at the strange feeling of something growing from my back. The feeling is odd, like I'm stretching and using muscles I had never used before. 

_"Well I was wondering how we could make those wings and horns of yours appear_ _. Look in the mirror."_ He grins broadly raking heated eyes over my body. The look on his face making me shiver, but not unpleasantly. 

I can't believe my eyes when I look into the mirror, I see my eyes widen, my rounded pupils have turned to slits and my normally blue eyes have turned to a swirling blue. The women reflected back looks like me, but doesn't. My hair which had been to my lower back now reached the back of my thighs, someone had woven small braids into my hair, whoever had done it had did a pretty decent job, and my curls no longer held their usual frizz. But the show stoppers were the pair of wings attached to my back and the small twisting horns growing off the side top part of my head. I touched them, not believing they were real, they felt warm, they reminded me of a sheep's horns but thinner. I examined the bat like wings over my shoulders, I wondered if I could fly. Before the thought finishes my wings snap out, if it wasn't for fast reflexes a couple of demons would have gotten a face full of wings, as it was the shorter angel that had been introduced as Luke had startled and fallen off his chair. He lands hard on the floor and Mammon and Satan snicker at him. 

_"Ah, you scared the puppy."_ Mammon says in his haughty tone. I walk over to Luke and hold out a hand, after all it's my fault he fell. He looks at it with disdain before getting himself off the floor. 

_"I'm not a puppy_ _. Also I would appreciate it if you wouldn't touch me in that form, I detest demons."_ He crosses his arms over his chest and turns his nose up at me. 

_What. The. Fuck. Did. He. Just. Say?_ I had Mammon being an ass to me when I first arrived for being human, but now this twerp is really looking at me in disgust for also being a demon. I can literally feel my blood pressure increase and I'm about two seconds away from smacking the shit out of this brat when I hear Simeon's voice speak up from behind me. 

_"Luke, that behavior is uncalled for_ _. For One Hana is not just a demon, she is also human, and an angel. Two, you are here in the_ _Devildom_ _as an exchange student to promote coexistence between the races_ _. And three, Hana is also bonded to me_ _. I wont have you speaking to her in that way_ _again."_ Almost every male head snaps toward Simeon when he says that he is bonded to me. I'm extremely confused by this. Lucifer had mentioned that I was also bonded to Mammon and Asmodeus but I still didn't understand what that meant. 

_"Simeon, you can't tell me that you actually bonded with this girl!? How will you explain this to the higher ups in the Celestial realm_ _. They are already going to have a hard time accepting this girl with her being what she is_ _. Now a bond? She isn't only bonded to you, she is bonded to Greed and Lust!"_

_"It_ _isnt_ _just Mammon and_ _Asmodeus_ _she is bonded to. Beelzebub is also hers, aren't you_ _Beel_ _?"_ I look to Beel as he shakes his head yes. 

_"I'm hers. But I believe that all my brothers are hers, they feel the draw too, even though they fight against it_ _. I wonder if_ _Belphie_ _was here if he would feel the pull too. Luke doesn't feel it, but_ _Solomon what about you."_

_"Yes I feel it_ _too."_ A bomb could set off in the room and it wouldn't even surprise me at this point. 

Only I could find myself basically kidnapped in my sleep to another realm, find out that Angels and Demons exist, then find out I'm not exactly human, but a combination of all three. Oh and then unknowingly start collecting a harem of sexy man flesh. Even though I found at least one of the brothers annoying, and the other a pervert I couldn't deny that each one was good looking and for what ever reason I felt a draw to each of them. Then add in the gorgeous angel, the tall silver haired hottie, plus Belphegor's mysterious ass.Yup, I'm fucked. Totally screwed. 

_Asmodeus_

Hana is absolutely adorable as her face flames red looking at all of us in the room. No one has explained about what being bonded meant for us. I might have myself under control better since a bond was formed but that didn't make me want her any less. I've been in a state of semi arousal for awhile now and she looked damn sexy with her wings and horns out. I lick my lips as I remember the short taste I had gotten of her mouth back in her room. I shudder, if I didn't stop thinking about her mouth and all the things I wanted her to do with it, I would be walking around with a hard on. Can't say it would be the first time though. 

_"Hey Luci, you might want to explain to Hana what being bonded to us means. Also stop fighting it, I know you feel it too_ _. So you might as well be up front with her, she has a mean throwing arm_ _. Ask Mammon how it feels to get a lamp to the middle of you forehead. So try not to piss her off by keeping something this big from_ _her."_ I watch my oldest brother pinch the bridge of his nose in frustration. He sighs deeply before giving me his wait until later look. But I'll take being chewed out over this. Hana needs to know the true meaning of being bonded, but by the blush that is spreading over her entire body I'm guessing she is starting to piece it together for herself. 

Being the Avatar of Lust I had been in _many_ sexual relationships over the years, beauty drew me in no matter the race or gender. When you've lived for as many years as I have you lose count of the number of lovers you've taken to your bed. My very nature drove me to look for those who sung to my senses, but this would be the first time I found myself bonded to a women that made me crave her with a hunger that was barely controllable. I knew Hana needed time to figure out the meaning of all that was happening to her, so I didn't want to rush her. I would give her the time she needed, but in that time I would make it perfectly clear that I wanted her, more than just her body, I wanted every thing she could give me, her mind, her heart, and her soul. But I didnt want her soul as a normal demon would, no, what I wanted was to feel her at the deepest level I could, her soul connected to mine, and when the day came that we completed our bond that is what would happen. 

I couldn't wait...


	12. Angel's Wings and The First Bond Mark

_L_ _ucifer_

I sigh deeply, I had been trying to avoid the talk about the bondings and what it truly meant for those of us involved. I was going to get to it eventually, but I needed time to think and process our situation completely. I had had many lovers over the years but I had never been bonded to any. I would never admit it aloud but I found myself at a loss for what to do when it came to her. It wasn't uncommon for Demons or even some Celestials to be bonded into a group with one female. However this is the first known bonding group that involved a mixture of races and with a female that was a mixed race.

Everyone is looking at me, waiting to hear what I have to say. I look to Lord Diavolo, who is still looking highly amused by the whole situation. Even though I had been around him for many years I couldn't completely understand his way of thinking. I look over to Simeon, I had noticed that when Asmodeus made skin contact with Hana it had caused her transformation into a demon, I wondered if the same would happen if he touched her. I dont think she had control over her transformations yet, but touching someone bonded to her may bring forth the traits on their own.

_"Simeon, can you touch_ _Hana's_ _hand for a moment_ _. I want to see if her angelic traits will emerge when you make skin_ _contact."_

I hear Mammon muttering to to Levi.

_"He's trying to avoid talking about the bond."_

_"Mammon, would you like to join_ _Asmodeus_ _later for a lecture? I'll be sure to make it extra long and have you repeat it back to me word for word. "_

_"No thanks, I'm sorry, please continue."_ Mammon looks at Levi with a face like he just dodged a bullet. I might still lecture him later. Mammon may be the second eldest but he acted like the youngest. 

_"If you would wait for a few minutes I will get_ _to that. Simeon, please."_

Hana is watching our exchange but I cant tell what is on her mind. Which is rather interesting, she has a tendency to surprise me with her smart comebacks and straightforwardness. I was surprised that I had found that aspect of her personality appealing.

Simeon walks over to her, he holds out a hand.

_"May I, Hana?"_ My jaw almost drops when she actually smiles at him. It transforms her face and brightens her eyes. I found myself looking forward to when she turned that smile towards me. That thought in itself showed that I was bonding to her even as I fought against it. I say _fighting_ against it, but I knew that this was something beyond my control, I also knew that deep down inside me that it was something my soul needed. Binding my soul to another would never erase all sins I had committed, nor did I want it too, but it could help heal the cracks and bring a light to my blackened soul.

Simeon has a pleased expression on his face when he reaches out to take Hana's hand and as I thought her demon transformation is undone. White wings burst from her back and a sea of light bathes the room. Simeon's wings burst from his back before he leans down and places a chaste kiss on her lips. I don't think I'm the only one surprised at Simeon's bold gesture. I hear a clatter as Levi drops his phone to the floor and Mammons mouth is hanging open, which isnt much different from his usual look, but the blush tinging his face is new.

_"_ _Oooo_ _...Simeon that was rather bold of you_ _. Color me impressed. Glad to know I'm not the only one having control issues."_ Simeon's tanned face has slightly colored at Asmoedus's remark. Hana then decides to shock everyone even further rising up on her toes and kissing him back. See, I can never tell what she is going to do, its almost always a reaction I never see coming. Kissing Simeon, a male she just met, before kissing any of the others, or should I say me first shocks me. Is this jealousy? Or my pride speaking?

_Hana_

Simeon's kiss tasted like sunshine, and I find myself leaning in for another. I felt the draw to each of the males increase as time passes. I'd felt it more when transformed as a demon, then when Simeon grabbed my hand bringing on my Angel's wings before kissing me. The tenuous control I had over the draw breaks slightly and I find myself returning the kiss with one of my own. For a moment I open myself to him and something locks into place inside me. The room disappears for a moment and I open my eyes as I feel the warmth of sunshine and a light breeze on my skin. My hand is held in Simeon's larger one. His face is surprised as he takes in the view around us.

_"Simeon? Where are we?"_ I ask him, this place is absolutely beautiful. Flowers surround us in a rainbow of color, the largest willow tree stands before us. The breeze gently swaying the branches of leaves and flowers.

But before Simeon can answer we hear a deep male voice coming from behind us.

_"You are in the Garden of Eden. Hello Simeon, Hello Hana."_

Simeon let's go of my hand and bows deeply towards the voice.

_"Archangel Michael."_ I turn and take in the man, no Angel walking toward us. He has curling blonde hair that reaches his shoulders and crystalline blue eyes that smiles when he looks at Simeon. Then he settles those eyes on me.

_"I'm pleased to finally meet you daughter of my soul_ _. I'm very glad to see you here, along with Simeon though our time here will be short_ _. Know my Soul Daughter that you are blessed, accept yourself, and accept the males around you_ _. You will face many trials, but they will stand by you_ _. But some of the souls around you are lost, but you have the power to find them, and set them on the right path_ _. Your dual nature is not a curse, but a great blessing_ _. I know you have great courage, but like all beings you have free_ _will, and both the power of light and dark_ _. You have in you the power to create life, and the power to_ _destroy life_ _. No one can make your choices for you as you walk down your path_ _. Your light and dark natures may fight to take over the other, but don't let it sway you from your true nature_ _. There will be those who will try to use you for the power you have locked inside_ _you, or those that will seek to destroy_ _you for that very reason_ _. I don't know what the future holds for you, but know you have my blessing as you go towards your tomorrow_ _. Our time here is almost done, your other mates are frantic for you to open your_ _eyes. I'm sorry that I can not answer any questions, but now is not the time for you to learn the answers."_ Michael bends down and kisses my forehead, then places one on Simeon who looks shocked, then he places a finger to the spots over our heart and a slight burning sensation sets into the skin where his finger is at. Michael smiles beautifully and then the garden disappears.

I wake to find myself surrounded by worried faces and lying on the floor next to Simeon, who wakes up and sits up on the floor. But I'm shocked to see whose lap my head is in, Lucifer is looking into my face with concern and I can feel my face heat as a blush takes over my face. Then, because I'm not shocked enough Lucifer smiles at me...HE smiles at ME...

_Wow..._

_"Woah...Lucifer is smiling_ _. Is the world ending? But I would be smiling too if_ _Hana's_ _head was in my lap."_ Mammon says, I look towards his voice and he blushes and starts stammering.

_"I...uh...I didn't...mean...shut up!"_

_"Uhh... Mammon I'm pretty sure I didn't say anything_ _. But do you really want me to put my head in your lap? I thought you didn't like humans."_ I ask him while I sit myself up with Lucifers help. I notice my wings are gone, they must have disappeared when I passed out.

_"You're different."_ He mutters. _Contrary thy name is Mammon_ _._

_"What happened, why did both Simeon and you pass out?"_ I look to Simeon, who nods. But before I say anything I remember the burning sensation over my heart. Simeon must have the same thought because he pulls his shirt over slightly to show a mark on his skin. He looks very pleased by the mark over his heart. I pull the neck of my gown down slightly, and there, in the same spot of Simeon's is a heart shaped brand with wings. Everyone ones eyes in the room is locked on the mark. Lucifer startles me when he leans closer to examine the mark before lightly tracing the area with his finger causing a shiver to run down my body.

_"Bonding Marks, I guess I should start explaining to you about True Bonds and what they mean_ _. But lets start with you telling us what happened when you both collapsed. Also tell me, how's Michael?"_

I look to Simeon, who nods again, and then recount our visit to the Garden of Eden.

This is a drawing I made to represent Simeon's Bondmark


	13. Explanations

Hana

_"So Michael knew of your existence all along. Makes me wonder why you were hidden in the human realm."_ Lucifer says, almost to himself. He isnt the only one wondering the same thing. Did Michael know of all of the hell I had suffered growing up. I grind my teeth together and try not to think about it in those terms. 

_"Can someone tell me what it means to the the be the daughter of someone's Soul?"_ It surprises me when Simeon's friend answers the question. 

" _In times passed,_ _human's_ _that were great believers in the Creator, or that had a parts to play in a greater destiny were gifted with pieces of power to help them along the way_ _. It_ _isnt_ _something that is practiced often anymore, humans have lost touch in their connection to their beliefs and no longer believe in things that they can't see_ _. Lord Michael would have to have bestowed you a piece of his very soul, or someone in your_ _bloodline_ _. It lets the bearer develop power to help protect their blood, though I'm unsure if it actually affects the actual DNA of the_ _person. But I don't understood why he would Gift YOU of all people with a piece of his soul_ _. I_ _dont_ _get it, you who is part demon, gifted with an Archangel's Soul."_

_"_ _You might not understand it Luke, but it was Michael's choice to gift her with his Soul,"_ Simeon tells him, and Luke's shoulders fall, before Simeon continues. 

_"The only person that can tell us this story is Michael, and he says that the time isn't right for him to do that."_

_"So we still don't have a lot of information."_ I mutter. 

_"Well he did confirm one thing, he said that the males around you are all your mates, you_ _bonds._ _Being connected to you, the way I am now, I can almost visually see their connections to you in my_ _mind, though some are much clearer than others_ _. He said to accept them as your Bonds, maybe that's where we need to begin."_ Simeon touches my hand and I can feel his warmth seep in through his touch. I know what he says is right, but it is easier said than done. How can I accept all these different men around me, when I barely even know them, when they barely even know me. I feel like I need more time than what I've been given, I'm close to having a panic attack when I feel warmth behind me. 

A head presses to.the top of mine and a hard body leans against my back. 

_"It's alright Hana_ _. You can take your time with us_ _. I know what my place is at your side and I'm willing to wait as you accept the things around you_ _. I might not have known you long, but I know how you make me feel when I'm close to_ _you."_ Beel mumbles into the top of my head and I can feel his breath in my hair as he nuzzles the top of my head. " _Everything will work out."_

_Ok...I can try... I would_ _try..._ Looking at the varying group of men around me, Simeon at my side, Beel to my back, Leviathan, Mammon, Satan, Solomon, Asmodeus, Diavolo....and Lucifer. I can't help but also think of my dream visitor Belphegor. I don't know where this will all take me, what my road will look like. I dont know much about these men, but deep inside I do feel their connection to me. It wasn't in me to cower or let these circumstances mow me over. I might not be able to comprehend my own beginning but maybe if I'm not alone it wont be all that bad. I look to Lucifer, his dark eyes taking in my own. Lucifer has a strength in him, I find myself wanting to lean on him and take some of that strength for myself. 

_"Ok, Lucifer, tell me about Bond's."_

_Lucifer_

_"In all of the realms there are people that are meant to be together and we call them Bonded or Bonds. When a person finds there bond in someone it is like meeting the other half of their soul. Its isn't uncommon for one female to find herself bonded to multiple males, though I can say that I've never seen a bond such as ours"._

At the word ' _ours_ ' a couple of my brothers smirk my way. Yes, I know what I just said. 

" _Ohh? Our bond Lucifer?"_ Hana says teasingly and bats her eyelashes at me. _Is she playing with me?...._

Shaking my head I continue on. _"When two people are bonded they are 'marked' in a way that connects the two people together. But if you are bonded to more than one partner your marks will tie themselves together after you have received all of your marks. People react differently to the marks, but the most common gift is being able to speak telepathically to your mate. It usually takes sexual intercourse for a person to get their bonds, but they can also be bestowed by a higher ranking Celestial or Demon. That's how I knew you had spoken to Michael when I seen your Marks. I don't know when the last time Michael actually gifted someone their marks, it is usually taken care of in a more... intimate way. Though by the circumstances I can understand why he started the process for_ _you_." Hana has been looking at me and her face blushes a beautiful shade of red. If I weren't who I am I would think Asmodeus has been bathing the room in pheromones again, but power such as his wouldn't affect me. Is this part of her power, does she really have it inside of her to change a being such as myself. Not many have power of the light or dark inside them to rival The Morningingstar, but she might. She may be my perfect match.


	14. Pride or Jealousy

_Satan_

I have never seen Lucifer actually smile at a female that was not our younger sister. I'm not sure if I was shocked or if it just gave me goosebumps. Finding myself possibly being a bonded to a female, that was also meant to be his gave me chills. But surprisingly, not in a bad way. I was surprised that Lord Diavolo isn't here with us at the moment, and bigger shock Lucifer didn't follow to wag his tail after him. Diavolo had excused himself after helping to set up barriers. He was trying to reach Michael for further news on Hana. But he knew like everyone else that Michael never spoke when he didn't want to. 

I had noticed that Diavolo had been strangely distant since Hana's recounts of her conversation with Michael, like a memory that Diavolo had tried to forget was being brought forth with the details. I wasn't like Lucifer, who made it his mission to know everything about Diavolo, but I was curious to know if the Demon Lord was hiding something from them. If Michael had already known about Hana who is to say that someone else didn't also have the details of her existence. I needed more information on our circumstances, especially our bond and the connection between Hana and Michael. 

I couldn't wait to see what kind of connection Hana and I would have together, I wouldn't be surprised if Lucifer tried to be the first of us brothers to complete his bond with Hana...or would his Pride push him to take her first or will it make him wait until last. 

_Leviathan_

My phone is flashing with all the game notifications that I have missed while I have been staring at Hana and actually _IGNORING_ my phone for a real life girl. Me, a bona fide Otaku going moon eyed over a 3D IRL girl. Not a girl...a woman...a drop dead gorgeous woman who made me actually ignore my phone for once just so I can watch her. 

I had sent my information I had gathered previously about Hana to Lucifer and Lord Diavolo, but I cant help but feel that there is a lot about this girl that we did not know and most likely wouldn't find on the computer. 

_I wonder if she likes games? She would look really cute in some of the cosplay from that new game I just bought, maybe she would cosplay with me? Couples goals?!?!_

_Diavolo_

The girl reminds me of the pact I had made with Lucifer in the past. Lucifer and my bond had not always been based on friendship. We respected each for the power that both of us contained but after the years I considered Lucifer to be a friend, though I wondered if he just served me out of duty, his pride not letting him go back on our pact. 

My head aches, like I'm forgetting a piece of the puzzle that would help us solve the mystery that is Hana. I can feel the draw towards her, even as I fight against it. I can't let myself sway from the original intents of the exchange program. I have a duty as the next head of the Devildom, it's my job to see us flourish instead of continuing this constant conflict with the other realms. I cant let anything stand in the way of that, and I don't know if completing a bond with this girl will ultimately be a downfall to my goal. There was too much at stake to take chances. There have already been many who were against the program from the beginning, Belphegor being one of them even though Lucifer had assured me that he wouldn't be a problem. 

Everything about her draws me in, I know I wont be able to escape the bond, but for now I will try to keep my distance until I ascertain what is the best move for the Devildom. 

_Hana_

I'm exhausted, the last couple days have been never ending. I found myself nodding off at the table as I listen to the conversations flowing around me. Even with everything going on I feel comfortable with the men around me, it's a strange feeling for me. I talked more about myself to the guys as they asked questions about my past and the things I was interested in. 

_"So what kind of food do you like to cook?"_ Beel asks me, he had finished eating a giant amount of food that would have been enough to feed a small country. He had sat down at my feet and I had found myself playing with his slightly curling red hair. I felt close to Beel, he was easy to feel comfortable around, about as easy as being around Simeon. 

" _The two years I had run away I lived in a small back room of a diner_ _. The owner, Maggie, was an energetic woman who loved to cook food that reminded her of home_ _. Since I didn't have a home, her idea of comfort food amazed me and became my comfort_ _. Have you ever had American Southern Comfort food before? I love making that, but I also like to branch out and try to make new_ _things or combine dishes from other countries or cultures_ _. American, Chinese, Japanese, Indian... I love all food and I love learning how to cook it_ _. I wanted to open my own place one of these days that had an eclectic seasonal menu, something where I could introduce people to different style of_ _cooking."_ Beel is looking up at me with a giant grin on his face and I can tell he is salivating thinking about all the food that I just mentioned. 

_"I'll make it for you sometime."_ He nods his head vigorously. 

As I feel myself lolling Simeon moves his chair in closer and before I know it I fall asleep against his shoulder. 

_Lucifer_

Hana has fallen asleep between one word and the next. She must have been exhausted by the days events. 

_"So, uh, where's Hana_ _sleepin_ _'?"_ Mammon drawls, I can't understand why he insists on speaking like someone with no grammar education to speak of. 

_"Hana will sleep in her bedroom"_ I answer automatically,even though it should have been a given she does have her own room. 

_"No shit, but who is sleeping with her_ _. You can '_ _xpect_ _that none of us_ _aint_ _gonna wanna be with her while she is_ _sleepin_ _' personally I think I should stay with her since I'm her guide and all that."_ Over my dead body....i can't help but think and see a couple of my brothers mirror my thoughts. 

" _Seeing as you've been doing your damnedest to get out of that duty maybe I'll show you some mercy and relieve you from that_ _duty, now."_

_"Now hold the fuck on Lucifer! You yelled at me for not one not two but three damn hours about doin my duties and_ _yer_ _just gonna let it go now_ _. When I actually want to do it huh? What the hell?"_

My DDD lights up with a message from Lord Diavolo...well looks like I wont get to keep Hana company either. I sigh and look at Mammon who looks all too damn pleased. I stand up and walk behind his chair and grab ahold of that piercing he likes to flaunt in his ear I pull him up bodily by it from his chair to the sounds of his protests. I'll be damned if Mammon will get to spend time with Hana before I get too. I look at Beel and Simeon and nod them both towards where Hana's room is located, they'll get the hint. 

Duty calls as I walk my idiot brother out the door. He struggles against my hold, but he should know better by now that it isn't all that easy to get away from my punishments. 

(Diavolo has a large part to play in Hana's past, a past that has been wiped from his mind. I thought I'd leave that little spoiler here for those who really want Diavolo as a bond....he is. ❤ So my Hana has a full harem of men Diavolo, Lucifer, Satan, Mammon, Leviathan, Asmodeus, Belphegor, Simeon, Solomon, Beelzebub.) 


	15. Beel, Hana, and Simeon

_Beel_ _& Hana&Simeon_

Beel thought the only thing that mattered him were his brothers, his sister Lilith's memory, and food. But that was until Hana, she filled up the emptiness in his soul, and made him crave for something deeper, something that went beyond physical hunger. 

_"_ _Mmmnn_ _."_ Hana mumbles in her sleep and burrows deeper into the my side. Warmth spreads into my chest at the sight of her and I breathe in her sweet scent memorizing each note of her scent, honey, flowers, sunshine, zinging citrus, and many other pleasing notes. We had not physically bonded, but our bond was deep nonetheless. I stroke my hands into her hair, marveling at the soft curling texture. Hana found it adorable that I liked playing with her hair, but it reminded me of simpler and happier times of my youth. Satan asked me if I was seeing Lilith in Hana, but that wasn't it. I wanted Hana in a way that was beyond the feelings that a brother had for a sister. It's just that Hana reminded me that their were good things in this world, something that I had long forgotten with the loss of Lilith, until she came. Her fiery spirit, courage, and compassion had me seeing things in a new light. She literally ripped the blinders from all of our eyes. 

_"She's amazing_ _isnt_ _she?"_ I hear Simeon whisper as he walks into Hana's bedroom door. After dinner earlier he had to go to Purgatory Hall and have a meeting with Luke about what they needed to do for now. Hana had started to fall asleep at the dining room table, her head resting on Simeon's shoulder. Once I had finished eating I had sat on the floor by her legs, enjoying the feeling of her fingers brushing through my hair. I'm not sure if she did it consciously or not, the first time we had met and I carried her back to the house of lamentation she had played with my hair so I dont think she was aware of it. I found it cute and had no problem with playing _puppy_ for her. All my brothers had gotten into a small argument about where Hana was sleeping and who was accompanying her. Even Lucifer had gotten involved until he received a message from Lord Diavolo asking for his assistance. Mammon had then stepped up saying since he was the second eldest and Hana's guide that she should stay with him. But it didnt go as planned for him when Lucifer grabbed his ear and walked him out of the dining room. It ended up being Simeon and I bringing Hana back to her room to sleep. Levi ended up saying he was going to send out emails to his gaming groups saying that he was going to be taking a break for awhile, which shocked everyone in the room. Leviathan was known to spend days in his room just so he could game, so him actually voluntarily taking a break was shocking to everyone. Satan said he needed to go and find some more information to help us better understand our situation and Solomon joined him. Asmodeus decided he was gojng to go shopping for Hana so she had some new things when she got up. 

_"How do you feel about this Simeon? Being in a Bonding group with Demons and a human?"_ I had been curious about what Simeon thought of the group dynamics. 

_"I honestly haven't thought about it in those terms, Demons, Humans, Celestials. What matters to me is her, and her wellbeing_ _. We are all her mates, no matter our race, or our past circumstances what matters is her_ _. I feel like as long as I am with her that_ _we will be able to get over the conflicts of our pasts."_ I pretty much felt the same in that regards though I wasn't sure about all of my brothers though. I would love to be able to talk to Belphie right now, he should be here for this and not left in the human realm without any of the knowledge we now hold. I was going to have to talk to Lucifer about it eventually even though I knew it wasnt going to be an easy conversation. I was still surprised that Belphie had been sent to the human realm, he hadn't taken to the exchange very well and had even argued with Lucifer about it at length. 

I missed my brother, it had been weeks since we had spoken when we used to talk almost nightly. It wasn't like communication between the human and demon realm was forbidden so I couldn't understand why he hadn't tried to get ahold of me yet. _Where are you_ _Belphie_ _?_

Hana starts to move and I look down to see her eyes open and staring into my own. She struggles to sit up, exhaustion still clinging to her. I pull her up and lean her back against my chest and it surprises me when she not only stays but shifts so that her body is wedged between my legs. 

_"Comfortable?"_ Simeon asks her teasingly, he sits on the edge of the bed and she throws her legs over his. 

_"Now I am."_ She says smugly and both Simeon and I chuckle at her tone. She fidgets in her spot between my legs and I'm not going to lie and deny that it isn't causing my body to heat up with every back and forth movement of her bottom and the swaying of her breasts. Sexual desire is hasn't been high up on my lists of must in years, but right now this little she-demon is reawakening some pent up hunger. I lie my head on the top of hers and try to count backwards from the highest number I can think of when I look up and see Simeon's flushed face as he does some counting of his own. Ok...maybe my brother was wrong when he said that Simeon and Hana had completely bypassed the sexual nature in taking on their bonds because Hana is emitting pheromones in the same way as Asmodeus and the bond I'm feeling toward her is drawing me in, sweat starts to glisten on my forehead and if I could see my own eyes I would know that they would be blazing with power, like Simeon's is blazing with us. 

Hana looks up into my face, her eyes glowing, and longing and need showing on her face. Both Simeon and I shutter at the same time, there is going to be no way we are going to be able to deny anything that Hana needs, and right now what she needs is us. 

  
(Most of you can guess what's going to happen next!!! Eeeeee!!!!!!😍😍😍😍 Let me go ahead and say that the next part is tagged as smut😘 I'm jelly over my own fictional character right now....)


	16. Raw Need

_(Thought I'd give this part a Smut warning, more suggestive than descriptive with multiple partners. Thought I'd give a forewarning😏😘)_

_Raw Need_

White hot need is burning through my body as I'm surrounded by the scorching heat of Beelzebub and Simeon. I had been growing steadily restless since I had woken up to my body buried in Beel's heat. Inhaling his spicy scent and feeling his hard body against mine awoke a basic need inside me that I usually kept buried. I can feel my inner heat rising inside me as I look into both Beel's and Simeon's faces, theirs flushed with their own need for me. 

Simeon leans in and lightly brushes his hand down the side of my face and I lean into his palm. Beel's arms are wrapped tightly around me and I can feel him pushing aside my long hair to nuzzle at my neck. Tingles spread across my body as I feel his lips trace across the sensitive skin of my neck. 

_"Hana...."_ Beelzebub's deep voice resonates against my senses. 

_"Hana, we don't...."_ I stop Simeon's words with the tip of my finger before I lean in and kiss him, tracing my tongue across his lush mouth, because yes, we do need to do this. I want this, with them. It isnt something that is pushing me to be with them, I want to feel our connection grow with each other and learn what it means to be tied to another person so deep I can feel it in my soul. 

_"Simeon, I want you, as much as I want_ _Beel_ _. I want to feel our connection grow as we intertwine our bodies_ _. I haven't felt this way with another before, let alone more than one person_ _. But it doesn't feel wrong_ _. It's strange to me that this feels so natural, like I'm finally able to show a piece of myself that has been buried deep inside_ _me. Does that make me strange?"_

_"No, it's normal for us_ _. There are more men than women in both the demon and celestial races, why do you think our men sought out lovers from the human_ _realm?"_ Simeon says, his hands tangling in my hair. I look back at Beel

_"You're you, Hana_ _. Nothing about you will ever be strange between_ _us." He c_ aptures my chin and presses his mouth to mine and I moan into his mouth as two pairs of hands caress my body through my thin layers of clothes. 

My body starts to flare and all I can think about is that we are all wearing too much clothing when my body starts to tingle and my brands grow briefly, suddenly I feel a coolness to my body as my clothes vanish into thin air. But not just mine, Simeon's and Beelzebub's are gone too. 

_Wait...what..._

Simeon starts laughing when he sees my eyes widen taking in our very naked states, and I hear Beel's deep chuckle as his laugh vibrates the bed. All serious tension disappears and I can't help but giggle. 

_Oh shit! The power to make clothes disappear with just a thought!! I would have to put this power to use later_ _. Oh the fun I could have...the pranks I could pull._

But that thought doesn't stay in my mind long as I survey the absolutely lickable males in front of me. Excuse me, did I think lickable? I meant gorgeous...yea...lickably gorgeous. 

Simeon's body is beautifully muscled with smooth golden skin, but where Simeon's body is shaped like a swimmer with his sleep muscle tone, Beel's body is harder. 

_Wow...i knew he was hiding a lot of muscle under his baggy clothes...but_ _damn..._

My gaze doesn't know on who to rest and settle on, but my body flushes as I feel their gazes taking every inch of my body. 

Simeon's gaze rests on our bond mark as he leans forward and places a kiss on the mark on my chest. My body tightens at his touch and I can feel my nipples harden as his breathe fans across them. 

_"So sensitive, I wonder what will happen when..."_ And then Simeon cups my breasts before pulling a nipple inside his hot mouth. I arch into him...and I feel Beel running his hands down my back and over my hips. I feel like my mind is blanking from pleasure as they both place hot kisses and caresses across my body as they show me exactly how sensitive my body can get. 

_Simeon_

Her sighs and moans are driving me to my breaking point as I finally connect fully to her body. She's beautiful with her hair spread out behind her and her face flushed with pleasure. Our minds merge as I finally lose myself inside of her and I feel her startle as she picks up the edges of my thoughts. 

_Simeon...?_

Her mental voice rings inside my head and I laugh inwardly at her puzzlement. 

_Love?_

She grins at the endearment 

_I think someone else is needing of your attention_ _._

Beel has been watching Hana with heat and I can't blame him one bit. He has shown a lot of patience but I can tell he is about at his limits. Hana's laugh rings in my mind as I let her out from under me before she crawls her way toward him. 

_Nice ass_ I think toward her and get a mental kiss blown my way followed by a mental middle finger. 

_Anytime_ I laugh at her. 

I guess it's now time for me to enjoy the show as she crawls into Beel's lap. 

_Beelzebub_

My body is about to explode with built up tension as I watch Hana crawl her way toward me. She wraps her arms around and presses a kiss to my neck. I feel myself becoming painfully hard as her naked body presses against mine and we become lost in each other's skin and my hunger for her becomes deeper.

_"_ _Beel_ _..._ _ahnn_ _!"_ She moans into my mouth and I lose control of my tenuous control and my power envelopes us both as our bond completes and my mark brands itself into our chests. 

Afterwords the three of us fall into blissful sleep. 

_Hana_

The sound of crashing bags wake me from erotic dreams as I hear a gasp fill the room. I open my eyes to the gawking looks from Mammon and Asmodeus as they take the three of us in. Turns out Simeon is a blanket hog and Beel has engulfed my body in his as he slept. 

_"_ _Noooo_ _!!!! Your first threesome was supposed to be with me!!! Hana dear, how could you do this to me?!?"_ Asmodeus cries dramatically, while Mammons mouth is opening and shutting as he continues to gawk. 

I can't help but lose it completely at Asmodeus's over reaction. 


	17. Asmo and Solomon

***smut warning*** 

_Asmo_ _and Solomon Date Night_

_Hana_

It's been almost a week since I bonded with both Simeon and Beelzebub and I have been getting to know more about them and the other guys I feel drawn more and more to. But Lucifer and Diavolo have distanced themselves from me while I've gotten closer to the others. When Diavolo sees me he is always pleasant, but for some reason his eyes show pain buried within. I haven't had a dream visit from Belphegor again, but for some reason I feel like I can hear his voice calling my name on the vestiges of sleep and I keep seeing myself walking up some dark stairs but I don't know where they lead. 

I wrinkle my nose...what the hell is that smell? Is that nail polish? I open my eyes as the pungent smell of nail polish brings me out of sleep. A ticking sensation on my feet has me looking toward the edge of my bed.

_"_ _Asmo_ _..._ _wha_ _?"_ Asmodeus has my foot in his lap as he lathers bright red nail polish across my toenails.

_"We have a date today, Solomon and I are taking you out to eat and to the night club_ _. I got the perfect dress to show off those legs, and then afterwards we can take that dress off and wrap those legs around me? Sound good? I think it sounds fantastic!!"_ I groan but smile, Asmo has been growing on me, even with all the innuendos.

_"A date sounds fun_ _._ _Ive_ _been working my ass off with Lucifer on switching back and forth between human, angel, and demon_ _. He sent me a message earlier canceling lessons today_ _. He and_ _Diavolo_ _have something to do."_ Lucifer had been all business with me lately even though I had thought we had been getting close. It upset me that both him and Diavolo were just treating me like another student instead of their bond.

_"Alright get up! Don't smudge your toes, and I'm doing your makeup."_ I roll my eyes at him but get out of bed, his eyes are locked on my chest.

_"_ _Asmo_ _, my eyes are up here."_

_"I'm imagining what my marks going to look like on your chest."_ He purrs before coming over and stealing a kiss, which turned into me getting plastered against my wall for the next five minutes. By the time he is done kissing me thoroughly both of our chests are heaving.

_"As much as I wouldn't mind taking you back to bed, you should probably get dressed_ _. It'll take awhile to get your makeup and hair done_ _._ _Ooo_ _...you are going to look_ _amaaazzzing_ _!!!"_ He pushes me lightly toward my closet.

_Three hours later...._

Asmo is a freaking genius when it comes to make up and hair. My hair, which to me was beyond unmanageable, looks amazing. Since my blood awakened it had looked better than it ever had, but he has left part of it down, while twisting the rest in complicated braids and pieces of silver lace. Now where I was completely in love with the Smokey makeup and red lip...the dress...Im afraid my ass is going to fall out. The whole thing resembles a bunch of straps that criss crosses my upper body, leaving the back open, the skirt was barely a piece of fabric that just covered my ass, but he supplied boots that went to my upper thighs. I low key felt like a high end escort, but Asmo said it covered more than what the normal demoness wore. I hear a knock at my door and Solomon pops his head inside and whistles.

_"Do we really have to go out? I'm pretty sure I'm going to be fighting off males all night...because...wow...Hana you look fucking hot!! We need to take a picture to send to the others...well after we leave, I'm not sure Lucifer, Satan, and Lord_ _Diavolo_ _would let her out."_ Not that Lucifer and Diavolo would even care...Im pouting I know. But this game of let's pretend Hana is just a student game is pissing me off.

Knocking sounds at the door and Simeon pops in. His eyes round and heat up when they see me, then he pouts a little.

_"Damn, why do I have to go to the Celestial Realm tonight_ _. I want to go out with you guys_ _._ _Ive_ _never been to a night club here in the_ _Devildom_ _. Plus...that dress..."_ He walks over to me and lays a kiss on my lips, he backs up and my lip stick is on his lips, I laugh, and Asmo sighs and brings lip stick to reapply.

_"No more kissy face."_ Asmodeus tells Simeon who just grins with no shame. Simeon pulls out his DDD and snaps a picture.

_"_ _Dont_ _send that to anyone, I want to be able to leave."_ Solomon says and Simeon nods.

Twenty minutes later Asmo, Solomon, and I head toward the door to go to the club.

_"Holy shit!? What are you_ _wearin_ _?!?"_ I hear Mammon basically yell.

_"Doesn't she look amazing?"_ Asmo gloats, he should be proud of his make up and hair skills. I'm lucky if I can manage a braid without messing it up, and I have zero makeup skills. Though that could be a product of my fucked up child hood.

" _Sorry...Um...Hana, you...look amazing."_ Mammon's face is turning red. I'll admit when I met Mammon he just annoyed the shit out of me with his mightier than thou talk, but he's been really growing on me and I've discovered I enjoyed embarrassing him.

I lift up the back of my hair and turn around so he gets a good look at the back of my dress. Solomon is laughing silently at my teasing and Asmo has popped his DDD out. I'm pretty sure he is recording this to tease Mammon with the video later.

_"Really? You like it?"_ I ask and Mammon is vigorously shaking his head, his eyes locked on my ass.

I grin and walk over and wrap my arms around his neck. He's frozen as I plant a kiss on his cheek. Leaving a lip mark from my lipsticks. Whoops...Asmo will have to help me reapply...again. His face is blushing so bad I can see the blush spreading down his neck. Too cute, who knew that I had such a teasing side. I didn't before I came here.

_"Ok you little tease, let's get out of here before someone else stops us."_ Solomon says shaking his head and I smile unashamed.

_"See you later Mammon."_ I wave and we walk out the door leaving a frozen Mammon staring after us.

_The club_

I've been introduced to varying types of demons and devil's since I came to the Devildom. At RAD there were hundreds of students from around the Devildom. At first I was kept in a seperate building until they found out my scent and power only affected my bondmates. Usually the demons I met were in more human forms, but the demons tonight came in varying shapes and sizes, though most appeared human. Incubi, Succubi, Imps, Vampires, Werewolves, and more I had no names for. Solomon and I were the only ones here with human blood in our veins. Everyone was greeting Asmodeus as he came in. The Brothers were pretty popular in the Devildom and high ranking demons though Satan told me there was some that didn't like his brothers for them originally being Angels. But most didn't say anything because they were close to the top of the power scale. Power was what mattered in the Devildom.

_"I know most of everyone here, but don't wander away from me_ _. You're an unknown so we got some curious little beasties staring at us."_ Asmo whispers toward me then grins as we get close to the bar.

_"Well well, if it isn't Lust. What brings you here tonight? I haven't seen you in a couple weeks, your groupies have been asking after you."_ A good looking demon behind the bar asks Asmo before he turns his gaze toward me. His eyes widen slightly but he smiles.

_"You're new here_ _. I'm Dominic, I own this establishment_ _. You smell...unique. Hmm..."_

_"This is Hana, and she's mine."_ Asmodeus says, his eyes glow briefly and his power elevates slightly.

_"No harm Lust_ _. Just call me curious, bad habit, I_ _know."_ Dominic grins. Then he makes us some drinks that Asmodeus orders.

It isnt long before we are surrounded by both male and female demons who come over and talk to Asmodeus. Ive gotten some catty looks from both the male and female demons and it's honestly starting to piss me off.

_"Wanna dance?"_ Solomon asks as I toss back another shot of a fruity drink that Asmo ordered.

_"Yes!"_ I grab Solomon's hand and he pulls me into the dance floor. My hips sway to the hypnotic music and I feel Solomon's hands on my hips as his body grinds up against mine. His lips brush the shell of my ear and I shiver with pleasure. Then I feel a second set of hands on my hips and lips against my neck. I find myself dancing between Solomon and Asmodeus, both of them pressing up against my body their hands sliding up my sides over my ass. Then suddenly I feel sharp nails against the skin of my wrist and I'm being dragged out by one of the females who had been giving me dirty looks earlier.

_"_ _Exfuckingscuse_ _me!"_ I jerk my wrist out of her grip, my blood drips from the cuts running down it.

_"You dirty human, don't get close to Lord_ _Asmodeus_ _."_ The female succubus spits out before she makes a big fucking mistake and tries to kiss Asmodeus.

_Human huh?_ Let me show her what this _human_ is capable of. I'm so pissed off that my vision has tinged red and I feel my power escalate. I feel my body change as my horns pop out of my head and my wings unfurl from my back. I cock my head as I watch the females eyes grow huge in her face and I can't help the grin that spreads across mine. Asmodeus had claimed me as his and I guess it was time to show them that he was _mine,_ as Solomon was _mine_ _._

_"Get. Away. From. Him. Now!"_ Then I watch as my power explodes from me and the succubus flies across the room crashing into the wall. This time it's my eyes that widen, well that was new. I'll just pretend I meant that.

_"Well well well..._ _Asmodeus_ _you always cause a scene, but this will be one to remember_ _. I could of sworn your friend was human, but maybe I'm losing my sense of smell."_ He is looking at me like I'm the biggest mystery of his life.

_"I think she smells divine."_ Asmodeus and Solomon both look at me heatedly.

_Oops..._ i released my power, but I knew that my scent and power had gotten to them both.

_"Hana love, why don't we leave for_ _tonight? I can think of a place where we could have a lot more fun, just the three of us."_

_"Bye Lust, try to behave. Hana see you again."_

_"Me? Behave? Not if I can help it, not tonight anyways."_ Asmo says suggestively and Dominic laughs. Solomon gathers up my wrist and looks at the marks which are healing as we watch.

_"I'm glad you heal fast."_ He says as he looks at the succubus like he wants to turn her to dust. Solomon is completely capable of such a feat so I wrap his hand in mine and grab Asmo's hand as we head out, the demons parting so that we don't touch them.

_Asmodeus_

Watching Hana blow the succubus across the club was one of the hottest things I had seen in awhile. It was taking all my self control not to push her up against the wall with her wings spread out behind her and her legs wrapped around my hips. I memorize the succubus's face that had the nerve to claw up Hana's wrist, I had been surprised that Solomon hadn't killed her himself. I could feel his anger through the pact mark I had with him. He was pissed, I was too, the succubus might find herself unable to perform in the bedroom, sexual energy was food for them. She should have kept her hands off what's mine.

We exit the club and then I phase us back to my bedroom. Solomon lights the small candles he had placed all over the room while I had helped Hana get ready earlier, and I had brought in roses, placing them in spots in the room before I had left earlier, and the Jacuzzi was filled with hot water, just needed to turn it on and bubbles would be everywhere...which was one of the purposes. Surprisingly Solomon had come up with that one, genius, Hana naked and covered in bubbles.

Fuck me, yes.

_Solomon_

Asmodeus informed me through our pact link that he made it so the succubus who hurt Hana wouldn't be able to absorb any sexual energy for the next month. It wouldnt kill her, but the message would get across. No one was to harm Hana, if you did you would be left close to dead, which the succubus would be by the end of the month. It had taken every thing in me not to turn her to dust when I seen the blood dripping off Hana's wrist. But it was awesome to see Hana blow the bitch against the wall, and fucking hot. I was loving the dress Asmo had picked for her, but I really wanted to get her out of it. I had helped Asmo set his room up while he had gotten Hana ready for our night out.

We had planned this night for the last week since Asmo had seen Hana, Beel, and Simeon together the morning after they bonded. Beel and Simeon both radiated with freaking happiness for the last week, and I'll admit I was fucking jealous. I was surprised Asmo waited as long as he did after they first met. But he said that he owed it to her after he tried to crawl in her mouth the day she arrived. I might not have the same sense of smell, but her power attracted me like nothing had before. Not just her power, I wanted her, her mind, her sassy mouth, her heart.

_Hana_

Both Asmo and Solomon are looking at me like they can't wait to get me naked. I have to admit my thinking is the same, though about them getting naked with me.

_"How about a bath? We've been dancing, and you have dried blood on your arm."_

_"I might need some help you know, getting out of the dress, washing_ _my...body."_

They both grin at the suggestion, but I'm 100 percent sure they had meant to get in there to begin with. They both do me the viewing pleasure of removing their shirts. Asmodeus is built like a dancer, lean and lightly muscled, softer than Solomon's surprisingly hard build. But they both make me want to drool. Asmodeus walks behind me and starts unbraiding my hair which takes no where near as long as it took to put up. Solomon has gone over to the Jacuzzi in the corner and turns it on and I watch bubbles immediately start to form on top.

_"_ _Asmo_ _, you got something to take my makeup off? Panda eyes aren't all that attractive, neither is smeared lipstick."_ Asmo laughs but he hands me a bottle of some sort of make up remover that smells amazing and takes one pass to remove my makeup.

_"Can I have a bottle of this? It's amazing."_

_"Best in the_ _Devildom_ _, took me a couple hundred years to get the formula right. I'll make you a bottle."_ Trust Asmo to make his own makeup remover. 

_"Time for the bath, let's get this dress off you."_

Asmodeus walks up behind me, as I pull my hair over my shoulder. His fingers trail over my shoulders and I shiver lightly. He undoes the complicated straps at my back and the dress top falls to my waist exposing my breasts to the room. Solomon walks over to me and tugs the dress my legs and Im left in underwear and the thigh high boots. I'm pretty sure they both had this planned.

_"Fuck yes...i need a picture of this."_

_"Nope."_ Is my automatic reply, but Asmo gets an evil grin and points at the mirrors in his room.

_"Any thing reflected in my mirrors is recorded_ _. It's one of my gifts, Solomon can use that gift through our pact_ _. But we are the only ones unless I give some permission through pact or_ _blood."_ Now I know why Solomon had no problems with using Asmo's room.

_"You guys are bad."_ I shake my head, I cant be mad at them. Asmo walks up and picks me up to wrap my legs around his waist and sets me on the side of the tub.

He slowly peels the boots down my legs then divest me of my underwear before both him and Solomon finish stripping. Solomon gets into the giant tub first and pulls me into his lap. Asmodeus sinks into the water slowly.

_"Ready to have some fun?"_ He purrs as him and Simeon wrap me up in their bodies.

Our bodies slide against eachother as they take turns giving me hot kisses on my mouth, neck, breasts. Water and bubbles splash the floor around the tub and my moans mix in with the sound of splashing water. Solomon pulls me up into his lap on the edge of the tub and spreads me legs apart.

_"Solomon..._ _wh_ _...._ _Ahhh_ _..._ _Asmo_ _!!"_ Pleasure takes over my brain as Asnmodeus dips between my legs. I try to squeeze my legs together but Solomon has a solid grip on them.

_"_ _Asmo_ _...stop... I can't...Im about to..."_ I throw my head back and scream as Asmo continues. By the time he stops my body is a quivering wet mess of over pleasured nerves. But instead of giving me a break Solomon lifts me slightly and slides himself inside.

_"Solomon too soon,"_ but Solomon doesn't wait as he thrusts relentlessly inside my body, his hands on my hips as he turns me to bend me over the side of the tub. It isn't long before his own pleasure crashes over and I can feel the searing of a mark adding itself to the others on my chest.

My whole body shivers as Asmodeus pulls me from the tub and dries me off lightly and carries me to the bed. My arms are wrapped around him as he kisses me thoroughly before joining his body to mine. By the time he peaks my own orgasm crashes me over and unconsciousness claims me as his mark sears into my breast.

Solomon's Bond Mark that I drew


	18. Tease Your Mammon

_Belphegor_

_Damn you Lucifer, and Damn you_ _Diavolo_ _._

I feel like someone is trying to block my connection to Hana. I've been able to send her small messages in her dreams, but after that last time I've been unable to call her. For whatever reason it feels like a piece of my soul has been cut off along with my connection to her. Here recently my time is spent dreaming about her, and I keep imagining that her scent is finding its way inside my prison in the far attic of the house of lamentation. 

_Oh Hana...when can I be free?_

_\---------------------------------------------------------_

_Mammon_

Hana is driving me crazy. She has bonded with Simeon, Beel, Solomon, and Asmo...and with the days that pass she becomes more and more of a tease. I think driving me batshit crazy is her new goal in life or maybe it's payback from the first day she was here, either way, she is giving me a serious case of blue balls and I have welcomed being called out by the group of witches I had a pact with. My head is somewhere off in space and I walk head first into a pillar. 

_"Ouch...fuck."_ I hear giggling and I'm about to tell the offender to fuck off when I look up into laughing blue eyes. Hana is biting her lip trying to stop from laughing, but her shoulders are shaking. 

_"Sorry, but if you could have seen your expression_ _. You ok Mammon?"_ I dont know if she is being sincere or not but she holds out her hand to help me up. If it was anyone else I would have told them to piss off but I grab her hand and she helps me off the floor. 

_"So what has the great Mammon's head in the clouds?"_ Should I tell her my lack of brain activity lately is her fault? If my brothers heard me say that they would point out that I never had any brain activity... _bastards, all of them..._

" _You..."_

_"Me? Why me?"_

_"_ _Yer_ _such a damn tease!"_ Shit...i was trying not to fight with her. I watch her eyes widen...then she smirks. _Oh fuck_ she is going to do it to me again. 

_"Me? A tease?"_ She bats those damn eye lashes at me before grabbing my uniform collar and pulling herself up on her toes. Then she kisses me...

_Damn her..._ What's left of my brain cells are going to fry by the time she is done with me. 

_You know what...fuck it_ _._ I grab ahold of her and she squeeks in surprise. I grin at having caught her, then phase her to my bedroom. _Damn female wants to tease me? Fine...but now it's my turn_ _._

_Hana_

My eyes are huge in my face as I find myself in Mammon's bedroom which is filled with expensive looking toys...and is that a car on the second floor? What the hell? Mammon throws me down onto a giant bed covered in black and gold pillows and blankets. 

_"So...uh Mammon...why am I in your bedroom?"_ Better yet why did he throw me down on his bed...and now he is stripping. 

_"Because you won't stop teasing me_ _. So now I'm going to tease you back."_ I dont know if I should be scared or incredibly turned on by his statement. I find myself being incredibly turned on by the golden skin I see as he peels off his shirt. I'll be honest and say I'm surprised he waited so long to lose it. I will admit I have been pretty relentless with teasing him, to the point Asmo asked when I was just going to fuck him. 

By the time Mammon crawls into the bed he is only in a pair of boxers that ride low on his hips and doesn't hide the fact that he is turned on. His brands trace along his skin momentarily and he snaps his fingers. My clothes disappear and I just gape at him. 

_"I'm Greed baby, I see it, and want it, and it's mine_ _. Not a power I use often because it pisses off Lucifer, but for you I'll take the lecture_ _. Better yet....just keep it between_ _us."_ I cant help but laugh, even in this moment Mammon is trying not to piss off Lucifer.

" _Watcha_ _laughin_ _' at?"_ Mammon pouts and grabs my ankle to pull me down on the bed so that I'm underneath him. But this is Mammon and for some reason I cant just let him have his way. I call on my own power and switch our positions. 

_"Hey Hana! I'm supposed to be on top."_ Ha...right. Don't think so. I lean down and bite into his neck lightly and feel him stiffen. 

_"Bitch..._ _dont_ _...bi...TE!"_ But I bite in again, this time slightly harder. Now I feel the evidence of him being completely hard under me. He's breathing heavily, his eyes are glazed over. His other brothers always teased Mammon calling him a masochist...but _who fucking knew?!_ I feel like a kid in the candy store with this information. But then he surprises me again by taking my hips and sliding inside. 

_"Mammon....ah...wait!"_ But he isn't listening to me and I lose track of time as I pay for the weeks of teasing Ive been doing. _Oh well... I'll just have to tease him harder after this_ _._

When I wake in the morning Mammon and I are lost in a sea of blankets on his bed. He has his arms wrapped around my middle and he's turned me into his personal pillow. His mark has joined the others on my chest and I can see faint lines that connect each symbol. 

_"Mammon...wake up."_ I rub his head but he just burrows deeper between my breasts. 

_"Mammon's..."_ He talking in his sleep. 

_"The great Mammon's"_ now I'm trying not to laugh...

_"She's Mammon's"_ now I am laughing...I start poking him in the cheeks, but he still isn't moving. I really got to pee and the great Mammon isn't moving his ass. I reach under the blanket and get a handful of ass cheek and pinch. He flies up off the bed and topples backward off the edge, his feet in the air. I laugh so hard I almost piss myself and literally have to run to the bathroom. 


	19. Levi and Maid Cafe

_L_ _eviathan and Maid Cafe_

_This is it...I can die happily now..._

_Maid Cafe..._

_Cat ears..._

_Maid Costume..._

_Hana..._

The blood rushes from my head to my groin and I have to grab the counter to keep from falling over from the real life wet dream in front of me. Had I died and gone to otaku heaven? Or have my perverse delusions come to life? An hour earlier I had gotten a message from Asmo telling me a cosplay maid cafe had opened in downtown Devildom... Now I knew why he had sent me here. 

_"Welcome Mas...oh fuck Levi."_ Hana sees me frozen in the doorway staring at her as my saliva dries up in my mouth. I pull out my phone and capture this moment on camera, I'm about to post it to my Devilgram with a caption that read

_Otaku_ _Heaven!! IRL Anime_ _Grl_ _!_ _Sexxiii_ _Maid Costume!!_ _EeeeEeee_ _!!!_

When I feel a negative energy in front of me and hear a whisper. 

_"Levi, you post that picture to_ _Devilgram_ _and I'll make that expensive computer chair you love so much disappear."_

_*gulp*_

She really would make it disappear, Hana had a wicked sense of humor, and Mammon found out what happens when you piss her off. I'm not sure exactly what he did, but her revenge against him was hilarious. She had tied him to his bed naked and then proceeded to cut up his credit card that the idiot had named Goldie. He could have just ordered another one, but Mammon isn't the brightest crayon in the box, so he was in the middle of calling her a murderous bitch when a couple of us walked in to see what the screeching was about. Satan almost died laughing and congratulated Hana on her creativity. I couldn't help it and took a video and posted it to Devilgram after I censored it.

_**_ _Masochistic Idiot Pisses Off_ _Bondmate_ _**_

_20,000 views and counting._

It's been a week and Mammon is still finding pieces of his card while Hana tells him payback is a bitch and to deal with it. Curiosity is killing me and I want to know what he did, but I'd wait until later to ask. 

Hana may look like an angel, but her personality showed her demon side sometimes. I asked Simeon a couple days ago about it, and he said Hana had a bit of a personality disorder from her blood being awakened. She was still trying to figure it out but we as her bonds brought out her different aspects. She was an original, demon and humans could breed and so could Angels and humans. But mixing all three blood types together always resulted in an unviable fetus. We were still trying to figure out how she existed in the first place because she definitely had all three blood types. 

I hadnt bonded to her yet, but I couldn't wait to. My dreams which had been filled with 2D girls now featured her. 

Hana's face lights up and a mischievous light fills her eyes. 

_"My shift ends in an hour_ _. If you can keep from posting any pictures or telling any of the others that I'm working here, I'll give you a prize. Also text_ _Asmo_ _and tell him to zip it or I wont have sex with him for awhile."_ Holy shit, she had me at prize and she knew it. Actually she's had me for awhile now and I was just trying to deny it. Me interested in a real life girl, not just interested but obsessed to the point my computer screen background was filled with images I had gotten from hacking into the cafe computer she worked at in the human world. The owner there liked to do holiday events and Hana had dressed up as a devil. Hottest devil I had ever seen. Also she definitely had Asmo by the balls on that threat, he would keep his mouth shut now and she knew it.

_"Why are you working here? You could have asked any of us for grim, well maybe not Mammon, he might be greed but he is shit with money."_ I can tell I said the wrong thing though when her face darkens slightly. 

_"Call me proud, but I like to work for my things_ _. Also ask your greedy brother about why I'm working right now_ _. The_ _asshat_ _decided he was going to summon almost all my damn clothes and summoned them into a fire grate, because you know he isn't a couple thousands years old and cant use his powers correctly. He had the nerve to say 'My bad' and not even apologize._ _Then said he was broke and couldn't at least pay me back for some of it_ _. So I killed his credit_ _card and reminded him how big of a masochist he really was._ _I also refuse to ask anyone to loan me money so here I am. I wanted a job anyways."_ It probably wouldn't be a good idea to tell her she reminded me of Lucifer and Satan sometimes. Also I was sure Mammon probably liked her punishment. 

_"Follow me, Master. Please look at the menu and let me know what you would like to order. Also if you pay extra you can request a costume change and a_ _picture. Costumes are featured on a separate menu."_ I was ready to shell out as much grim as I could so I could see her in every costume they had. 

_Hana_

I can feel Levi's excitement across the room as I leave him to go take another customers order. I hadn't expected to see him here but I knew Asmo had let it slip to him. Asmodeus was the only one who knew I had gotten a part-time job here to help supplement my wardrobe. 

I had gotten into a bit of an argument with Mammon after another male student kept coming up to talk to me. The jackass had the nerve to say my clothing was too revealing so he had tried to hide some of it. But he accidently sent it into the fire place. Needless to say I was pissed, I had had some problems controlling myself here recently. When I got mad, I got MAD. Actually all my emotions were heightened, but sometimes one emotion took over all my emotions. I was starting to understand what Michael had meant when he said my natures would go against the others. The more I came into my powers the more they tried to take over _me._ I found myself waking up covered in sweat from nightmares that woke me up at night. I couldn't sleep on my own anymore, and I always sought out my bonds warmth. It was taking me time to learn how to rely on the others, being on my own for so long made me doubt when good things came my way. 

An incubus comes into the cafe and leers at me when I take him to his seat. No matter the race some men were pigs. 

_"What's a pretty little girl like you doin down here in the_ _devildom_ _?"_

_"Right now, I'm working, so how can I take your order?"_ The incubus just stares and his eyes glow briefly, then he gets a confused look on his face. 

_"What are you and why aren't you coming to me? My gaze draws in prey, why_ _isnt_ _it drawing in you."_

_"Are you going to place an order or not?"_

_"I order you to leave with me so I can feed on your energy."_ This time the incubus lashes his power out but it doesn't affect me at all. If anything he is starting to piss me off, then he does something stupid and tries to grab ahold of my hip to draw me closer to him. 

The room grows darker and the lights start to flash on and off. This isnt my power doing this, the incubus's face pales as he looks toward the area I had seated Levi earlier. Levi has transformed into a demon, an amphibious tail whips around his body as he focuses on the incubus who is slowly backing toward the exit. He doesn't make it very far before snakes and lizards exit out of the darkened corners and wrap around his body. 

" _How dare you touch her when I_ _havent_ _?! What gives you the right to touch what's Ours?!"_ The serpents sank their fangs into the incubus and I watch his skin turn a putrid color and I'm pretty sure the incubus is about to die. His body sinks in itself like all the vitality was stolen from him and then he collapses to the cafe floor. Holy shit...

_"He won't die just from that. I just took his energy, it's what he would have done to you."_ I'll admit that Levi looked hot in his demon form, he was good looking anyway, but when he transformed his usual baggie clothing turned into something skin tight and showcased the body he kept hidden. 

_Ohhh_ _Baby! I can feel my inner demon want to come out and play._ I look at my wristwatch...shifts over...I have a prize to give to my favorite otaku. 

_(Smut warning!)_

_Levi_

" _You ready to go home and get your prize?"_ Hana's eyes are focused only on me and it feels amazing. I hadnt liked that incubus touching her, or looking at her, or speaking to her. My Bond brothers and I are the only ones who have the right to touch her body. 

The cafe manager comes out and tsks at the incubus on the floor. She nudges him with her for and when he doesn't move she waves her hand and he disappears. 

_"I have a no touching policy_ _. Hana I'll see you for your next shift."_ She waves to Hana. 

_"Come on, wait, do you need to change."_ Her eyes light up. 

_"Nope, it goes home with me. So Levi, do you like Kitty Maids?"_

_"FUCKING_ _YASSSS_ _!!"_ I grab her by the waist and phase her to my bedroom. 

_"So Levi, what do you want for a prize?"_

_"You, I want you."_ She grins broadly and throws her arms around my neck before kissing me. 

_Finally...finally I can absorb her warmth into my body_ _._

_"I want you too Levi"_ she says against mouth and my body shutters. I pull her into my lap as I sit down in my computer chair. She straddles my lap and I run my hands over her legs. I'm really enjoying this maid costume she has on, thigh high held up by garters with small little bells on them. She also has a collar around her neck with a small bell on it. Cat ears are still perched on her head and her hair is in twin braids that reach her hips. 

_It's beyond sexy...too sexy..._

_Hana_

Levi's hands are tracing up and down my legs and thighs and I can feel his hardness under me. His body is definitely harder than what I thought it would be considering he spent most of his time locked in his bedroom. I put my hands up the front of his shirt and trace the hard muscle underneath. 

He brings his face to my neck and licks along the edges of the collar. I put my hands against his chest so I can stand and slip my underwear off then climb back on his lap and slowly connect our bodies together. 

_"_ _Ahhhnnn_ _....Levi."_ Our bodies come together repeatedly before we both lose it and waves of pleasure take us both over. Again I feel the slight searing pain as his mark connects with the others against my skin. Levi is nuzzling the skin against my neck when he looks up and grins. 

_"So what costume are you wearing next?"_ We both laugh and it sends vibrations to where we are still connected setting our bodies on fire again. 

_"Magical girl."_

_"Can't wait."_


	20. Satan and Hana

_(Smut warning, Light BDSM warning)_

_Satan_

I've poured over hundreds of books since Hana arrived and I still can't find any references to how she exists. Lucifer isn't helping me either, and it's starting to piss me off more and more. 

_I hate my oldest brother_ _._

My anger at my ' _brother_ ' had stemmed from the moment of my ' _birth_ ' when Lucifers overwhelming wrath was released at his Fall I was ' _created'_ I was the only one of us who had not started out life as a Celestial I had been born a demon. I was just Lucifer's wrath come to life and I _hated_ him for it. 

I was SATAN not just Lucifer's wrath. I was Me. Thinking about Lucifer was starting to put me in a bad mood. 

*knock knock* I hear light knocking at my bedroom door. 

_"What?! What the fuc..."_ I really don't feel like dealing with anyone while I'm in this mood. I open my door and Hana is standing on the other side. She gives me a please, continue your sentence look. 

_"What the fuck do I want? Is that what you were going to ask?"_ I cant help but smile at her, she isn't afraid to say what's on her mind and I love it. 

_"I thought you were one of my brothers_ _. You want to come in?"_ I don't invite people into my room often, but she's more than welcome to come in. 

" _Your oldest brother canceled our training session again_ _. He said he and Lord_ _Diavolo_ _have work to do and we could postpone until later."_ She is gritting her teeth together and _pissed off_ radiates off of her. I wonder how many sessions this makes that Lucifer has canceled. I didn't really understand his logic, especially since he had been so concerned for her in the beginning, I don't know why he started holding himself back. I knew both him and Diavolo felt drawn to her, but they had both erected a fence around them over the last couple of weeks. I could see it was taking a toll on her. 

_"Since my training got put on hold I wanted to go to the library to do some research."_

_"On?"_

_"I've been in the_ _Devildom_ _for almost a month_ _. My life has changed dramatically and I still don't know that much about Angels or Demons and what that means to me_ _. So I want to read some information."_

_"You can talk to me if you have any questions_ _. I don't know what it is to be an Angel though, unlike my brothers I was born a demon."_

_"Really? You don't mind me coming here?"_

_"You can come to my bedroom anytime, can't promise I'll always let you leave_ _though."_

_"Oh really?"_ She bats those pretty blue eyes at me then grins. 

_"Yeah, I really want to tie you to my bed soon_ _. I have a feeling we could have a lot of fun."_ Damn...am I flirting? I was...she then shocks the fuck out of me when she holds her wrists together in front of her. 

_"Tie away."_ She purrs at me. Instant hard on. I barely keep my mouth from dropping open, but who am I to turn down someone willing to let me tie them up. 

_Hana_

Satan smiles at me devilishly before reaching beside his bed and grabbing a tie off his floor. I swear I had come to his room with the intention to study, but something in Satan calls upon the darker urges inside me. Him saying he is going to tie me to his bed has the devil in me raising her head looking forward to the fun. I knew by the look on Satan's face that I was in for some rough play but the idea just turned me on even more. I had a feeling that if Satan let my hands lose I would be raking my nails down his back as he pounded into me. Either way I knew I wasn't leaving his bedroom any time soon. 

_"Clothes on or off?"_

_"How attached are you to these clothes?"_ He asks in a serious tone. 

_"Replace what you destroy, and I_ _don't_ _give a shit what happens to them."_ I was in some leggings and a t-shirt since I thought I would be doing training today. They were bought from a thrift store so they had already lived a good life. Plus I was learning quickly that each one of my bonds has a tendency of destroying my clothing. Mammon burned them, Beel bites them off, I accidently disappeared them. So on and so forth...

_"Deal."_ Satan fastens his mouth to mine and pushes me back into his bed. 

_"Lift your arms up above your head."_ I do it and he ties my wrists together and connects them to the bars on his headboard. _Note to self: put an iron headboard on Mammons bed, it had been a bitch to tie him down last week when he pissed me off_ _. This was way easier_ _. If I told Mammon he can tie me up once he'd probably run right out and buy it...too bad I had no intentions to let him tie me up_ _. Satan on the other hand...tie away baby_ _. Tie away..._

_**fabric ripping**_

Satan rips my shirt and sports bra down the middle exposing my naked breasts to the cool room. He traces his fingers along the marks on my chest, which had started to form the shape of half of a star. After Levi's mark was added I could really see the shape it was starting to take. 

_"A star?"_ He looks to be in thought then he bends down and sucks my skin into his mouth before setting his teeth in. 

_"_ _Ahh_ _! Satan!"_ He leaves a perfect set of his teeth print set into my skin around a reddening kiss mark. The mark won't last very long with my regeneration but if I wouldnt have healed fast the mark would have been there for weeks. But damn that hurt oh so good... _who knew I was into biting...or should I say being bitten_ _._ He moves his way down my body, setting his teeth into areas causing me to buck up off the bed. My leggings and underwear both wind up on the floor and then Satan makes me scream by dropping down between my thighs and biting into the sensitive skin before latching his mouth to an even more sensitive area. 

_"Satan...wait..._ _ahhhnnn_ _....!!!"_ I hear more ripping above my head and my wrists come free from the bed. _Whoops..._ Satan looks up from his spot between my legs he holds my gaze as he delivers a resounding slap to my ass. 

_Motherfuc_ _...._

One second Satan is between my legs and the next he is pushed back against his bed and I'm straddling him and ripping _his_ shirt off. 

_"If you wanted on top all you had to do was ask."_ I divest him of his pants and return some of the bites he gave me to _his_ thighs. _Hmm...maybe I do like doing the biting._ He grabs ahold of my hair and pushes my mouth down on a _very_ hard part of him. I stare up at him as he pants through clenched teeth and it isn't long before he grabs my hair again and tosses me back into the bed before he drives himself inside. I scream my pleasure and my nails scratch down the hardened muscle of his back. I'm not sure how much time passes before the both of us shutter our releases and his mark sears into my skin. Satan runs his tongue over the new mark on my skin.

_"Satan, you can tell me no, but can you tell me about why you hate Lucifer?"_ He sighs but lays back again his bed drawing me over him. I rest my chin on his chest while he starts to speak. He tells me his story, and his reasons for resenting his brother, his anger at being constantly compared to Lucifer. 

_"But Satan....you're you. You might have been born from his wrath at his Father, but you are two different people. I don't look at you and think Lucifer. You have your own life, your own personality likes and dislikes. You. Are. Not. Lucifer. You. Are. Satan."_ He looks at me and smiles, and I think it's the first one that was real and lit his eyes up from within. 

_"Thank you, Hana."_ He kisses me and we both fall asleep.


	21. New Sleeping Habits

_H_ _ana_

_My dreams beckon me once again down the hallway lined with doors, some leading to my memories of the past_ _. This time the view is different as some of the doors are blackened out_ _. Letters and runes from an ancient language form small chains that wrap around the darkened doorways_ _. I lift my hand to touch the chains only to have electric shocks send shocking pain into my fingertips, I cradle my hand to my chest and furrow my brow_ _. Why are these doorways blocked to me?_

_"Hana...Hana...."_ _Belphegor_ _is calling to me, and steps appear at the end of the hallway_ _. As I step forward chains burst from the door and wrap themselves around my legs_ _._

_"I can't let you free him. I can't let you complete the bond. For once Lucifer is helping me with his over protectiveness._ _Belphegor_ being locked away is helping me in the end." A male voice I've never heard says from behind me, but when I look no one is there.

_"Who the hell are you?"_

_"Not yet...it isn't time for you to know that yet."_

_"Hana..."_ _Belphegor_ _is still calling to me. I struggle against the chains, trying to rip them from my body_ _. Pain crashes into me as the chains send electric shocks up my legs_ _. I scream..._

_"Hana..."_

_........._

_"Hana! Wake up!!"_ My eyes open and my body flies forward into a sitting position as I struggle to shake off the pain that followed me out of my dreams. My chest heaves from exertion and sweat drips down my face and sticks my hair to my face. I grip my head as pain lances through it, and then the pain is gone as the dream disappears from my memories. I feel hands on my shoulders and shock runs through me when I see who wakes me up. 

_"Lucifer...."_ Then I'm confused as I take in the room around me. _Where was I?_ Then I take in Lucifer, who is just in some pajama bottoms. My mouth dries slightly as my eyes roam the expanse of his chest and the muscle over it. 

_"Hana, how did you get in here?"_ My brow furrows, I don't remember, I had fallen asleep with Solomon the night before in my bedroom. 

_"I...where am I?"_

_"My bedroom, how did you get in here?"_ I honestly don't know, did I sleep walk? But I had never been to Lucifer's bedroom before, I didn't even know where it was. 

_"Uh...I don't know."_ I honestly didn't. I look around the darkened room and the giant bed I'm in. 

_"What were you dreaming about? You were screaming, that's what woke me up_ _. Though I'm surprised I didn't wake when you got into my bed."_

" _I don't know, I don't remember. But when I woke up I felt like I was being bound."_ And shocked...

Lucifer looks me over and then I see his eyes widen and he pulls up my nightgown as he looks at my legs. I follow his gaze, red marks wrap around my legs, they look like burns. 

_"What the hell?"_ He barely touches the area and I remember a piece of my dream. 

_"Chains...I was being bound in chains and electrocuted."_

_"In your dream? Why were you being bound."_

" _I_ _dont_ _know."_ I dont, all that came back was being bound, but not where I was. I jump lightly when I hear the sound of Lucifer's DDD going off. He picks it up quickly. 

_"Lucifer speaking_ _. No she's not missing_ _. How do I know? She's right here_ _. My bedroom_ _. No. Yes she has clothes on_ _. No we did not_. _Tell Mammon to shut his mouth. We will be down to the hall shortly_." I look at him questioningly. 

_"You disappeared from your bedroom_ _. Solomon contacted_ _Asmo_ _, who contacted everyone else_ _. I told them we'd see them in the dining room. We need to discuss_ _your new sleeping habits."_ Understatement of the morning. 

_Lucifer_

Hana screaming in pain was not the way I wanted to start out my day. I don't know how I hadn't felt her presence in my bedroom when she first entered. I kept my room warded but somehow she slipped past the barrier and was inside my bed when I awoke to her screams. I was not expecting to find her writhing on my bed as nightmares tortured her in her sleep. Her face is still pale from when she first awoke, the burns along her legs keep drawing my eye. They are healing, but slowly, and I can't understand how they got there. 

_"Lucifer..."_

_"Hmm?"_

_"Why are you avoiding me?"_ She looks at me directly as she asks. Her gaze not averting from my own. I sigh. 

_"I'm not avoiding you."_

_"Do I look like a fucking idiot?"_ No, but I didnt know how to answer her question right now. 

_"I_ _dont_ _think you are an idiot. I just...I don't know how to do this."_ I grit my teeth, that answer being far more honest than what I had thought it would be. I hadn't wanted to admit that out loud. 

_"You're aren't the only one here on unknown territory_ _. But at least I'm trying, you_ _are_ _n't_ _,_ _you're just choosing to run away."_ Did she just call me a coward? I can feel my blood pressure rising as my temper elevates. But I'm not the only one pissed off as Hana glares daggers in my direction. 

_"We need to figure out how you got in here_ _. It should have been impossible, I have this whole room warded. So you just sleep walking in here is not a possibility. Now why don't you go back to your room and get ready for the day, we have things to work on. Go to the end of the hall, make two rights and then a left and take the stairs to the next floor."_

_"Fine. Don't cancel on me this trip. I'm done being avoided by you, also, because I know you will call him as soon as I leave_ _. Tell_ _Diavolo_ _he needs to stop avoiding me too. Believe me when I tell you this, you're both mine. Even if we haven't bonded I feel the connection to you both. The same connection I felt to the others. So I'm not going to let you two ignore me anymore. Do you hear me Lucifer? I. Am. Done. Being. Ignored."_ She turns and walks out before I can even reply. She slams my door as she leaves.

She's right I have been avoiding her. The more I'm around her the stronger my feelings and the bond grow. I can't let myself be swayed away from what I need to do here now for Lord Diavolo. I know part of his reasons for avoiding her are the same as mine. We need this exchange program to work for the betterment of all the races. But I've known him long enough to know that that is only part of his reasonings. I had canceled the last three training sessions with Hana after I couldn't get my mind off her and found myself spacing out when I was supposed to be working. I couldn't do that, as the eldest of the Seven Demon Lords, I had a job to do and I couldn't let anything get in the way. 

_Mammon_

The tension in the room is crazy and it's all coming from Hana and Lucifer. I dont know what happened, but I can feel her anger through our bond. Not only anger, but frustration, and sadness, it's starting to piss me off. 

_"How the hell did she get inside your bedroom?"_

_"It's too early for the screeching Mammon. I can't answer that because I do not know for sure how she got in and neither does she. So don't ask her. She appeared unbeknownst to her in my room while she slept_ _. Then woke from a nightmare with burn marks lining her legs that she believes are from a chain. She does not remember what she dreamt only of being bound by chains in her dreams."_

_"SHE is sitting right here and SHE can speak for her damn self."_ Holy fuck, I know I'm not the only one surprised at Hana's out burst, Lucifer is looking at her like he cant believe that she would talk back to him. But Hana is so pissed off right now I can feel her powers escalating as she seethes at Lucifer. 

_"Don't act petulant Hana, you know that_ _isnt_ _how I meant it."_ Lucifer is seething back. 

Hana flips Lucifer off from across the table and he looks like he is going to throttle her, but pandemonium occurs when she suddenly disappears. 

_"The fuck?! Where did she just go?!"_ I'm jumping up from the table and looking around the room. Shit, did she just phase out of the room? She still hadn't been able to get that part of her power down. 

_"Lucifer, what the hell happened with Hana this morning? She's beyond pissed off, I can feel it through our_ _bond."_ Satan asks Lucifer and I can see that he is getting pretty pissed off himself which isnt good. Rooms tend to get destroyed when Satan is in a worse mood than usual. Shit he's almost always in a bad mood unless he's reading, then fucking watch out if you interrupt him. He threw a damn table at my head last time, I'm pretty sure he was trying to knock it off. 

Lucifer dictates to the entire room telling us to check our rooms and any place Hana likes to go. Damn it, can't we get through one breakfast without the shit hitting the fan?

_H_ _ana_

Oh great, not again. I have no clue where I am at. I seem to be in some sort of study, books line the walls and a giant desk sits in the back of the room. 

_"Hana?"_ I look behind me to see Diavolo standing in the door way looking very shocked to see me. 

_"How did you find your way in here?"_ Ugh...Im probably in another place that I shouldn't be in. 

_"If I tell you I don't know how I got here would you believe me?"_

_"Yes, I believe you."_ My shock must show on my face because he laughs. 

_"I have an innate gift to tell when I hear the truth or lies."_

_"Hmm...I bet that is_ _handy."_

_"Yes it is_ _. Can you tell me what happened right before you found yourself in my office?"_

_"I was arguing with Lucifer."_

_"Arguing with_ _Lucifer."_ He's laughing as he says this. 

_"I'll take a guess and say that not many people argue with Lucifer."_

_"No, he tends to punish people that argue with him."_

_Lucifer can kiss my_ _ass..._

Diavolo starts laughing harder and I realize I just said that out loud. _Whoops_ _._

_"Did Lucifer call you this morning?"_

_"You mean about your new sleeping habits? Yes he did."_

_"Well I asked him why he has been avoiding me and he kept redirecting the question_ _. So let me ask again, why are you two avoiding me?"_ Diavolo stops laughing and looks slightly uncomfortable. Good. 

_"You are very direct aren't you?"_ I shrug my shoulders sometimes being direct was the only way to get my questions answered. 

_"Are you going to avoid the question like Lucifer?"_

_"...."_

I sigh...this isn't getting me anywhere but frustrated. I look towards the door tempted to walk out so I could go back to the house of Lamentation but I didn't even know where I was. 

" _Can you or someone else take me back? I don't even know where I am right now."_

_"Yes, I can take you_ _back."_ Diavolo walks over and places a hand on my shoulder. Heat invades my skin from his palm and then we are back at the house of lamentation. 

He phases us back to the house of lamentation and removes his hand from my shoulder. My body already misses the heat from the contact. 

_"Like I told Lucifer_ _. Please stop avoiding me...it hurts. Thanks for bringing me back."_ I walk away before he can say anything and head to my bedroom. 

_Diavolo_

Watching Hana walk away from me causes my heart to pang. I hate hurting her but I don't have the right to stand at her side. There's something in my past that I am forgetting and I don't know how but I know that Hana is connected to the missing pieces of my memories. I can see the chain burns still on Hana's legs. Lucifer had said they were healing more slowly than they should and I see that he is right. Though the burns didn't look angry I could still see their impression. It looked like someone was attempting to bind her but for what reason I am not sure. 

_"_ _Diavolo_ _,_ _what brings you here?"_ Lucifer walks up behind me. 

_"I was bringing Hana back home."_

_"How did you know she was missing? I hadn't gotten the chance to tell you she disappeared from the dining room about 20 minutes ago."_

_"I found her in my office looking lost and very confused. She_ _didn_ _'t_ _know how she had gotten there._ _"_

_"That shouldn't be possible for her to even get into your home without a guide let alone your office. She was in my bed this morning and then found herself at your office."_

_"Yes, I had only left just moments prior to get something and when I returned she was there."_

_"Is she phasing unknowingly? Though that still doesn't explain how she is making it through our barriers."_

Maybe it does...the idea pops into my head. 

_"Her bond to us grows stronger even if we try to avoid it_ _. There aren't any cases where a bonded pair can keep staying away and avoiding their bond_ _. Not that they would even want to. Which explains how she phases to us and can show up in our barriers. Probably none of us can create a barrier that would keep her out. She's powerful even only partially trained and not fully in control of her power_ _. Plus the more bonds she has the more powerful she will become."_ Lucifer gets a you're right look on his face. He either didn't consider that the bond was growing or he was trying to avoid that conclusion. He sighs. 

_"We can't avoid this much longer can we?"_

_"No, we can't_ _. So the both of us need to figure out what to do. In the meantime I want the whole group to gather at my residence_ _. Also we need to figure out what is happening in_ _Hana's_ _dreams to carry wounds into the waking realm."_

_"Yes, we can use this opportunity for both training and as an event for the exchange_ _program."_

_"Is Luke still avoiding Hana?"_

_"Surprisingly no, she won him over with her cooking. If you remember the angel likes to bake, Hana showed him a couple recipes from the human realm and it won him over. Granted he still has problems going around her if she takes demon form but he isn't disgusted by it anymore_ _. It helped that Michael is somehow involved with her and we all know he looks up to him."_

_"Daughter of his Soul...huh"_ It had been a lifetime since I had heard that term out of an Angel or a Demon. It wasn't something that was done anymore, bestowing a portion of a soul to another changed them bestowed power among them, it was a forbidden practice now. The Lord of the Demon Realm and the Creator had both expressly forbidden the practice, now it was a death sentence. So how had Hana gotten a piece of the Archangel Michael's Soul?

_Hana_

_Gah!! Fuck them both._ I slam the door to my bedroom open and hear it as it splinters against my wall. Great, just fucking great. Because this morning can't get worse. Why don't I just break the fucking door down. 

_"Hana...what happened to your door?"_

Simeon walks in with Solomon and Asmo who are looking at the door with wide eyes. 

_"I broke it..."_

_"You broke it? Why?"_

_"Because Lucifer and_ _Diavolo_ _are fucking idiots?"_

_......_

Solomon and Asmodeus start cracking up and Simeon smiles at me before gathering me in his arms. I press my face into his chest and take in his bright scent and soak in his warmth. 

_"Oh good, you guys are here."_ I hear Lucifer's voice and look at him from my comfort place, I grab Simeon tighter. 

_"We are going...Hana Why is your door broke?"_ I ignore him and burrow my head more against Simeon's chest, a chest that is shaking with silent laughter at my blatant ignoring of Lucifer. I hear Lucifer sigh, he does that a lot when I'm around. 

_"Anyways, we are all going to be convening at Lord_ _Diavolo's_ _castle for a training and group_ _exercise. Hana needs to work on controlling her phasing, and this is a good opportunity to do some group work for the exchange program."_ I really want to tell him to take his group exercise and shove it up his ass. It's a good thing my face is still pressed to Simeon's chest otherwise I probably would have said that out loud.

_"When do we leave?"_

_"In two hours, pack for a weeks stay, also bring formal_ _clothing."_ I stiffen, I have no formal clothing here. But Asmodeus starts speaking again. 

_"The only dress clothing Hana has is for the night club_ _. Are you going to supply her formal clothing?"_

_"Yes, Hana, please come with me. I'm sure one of these three can pack for you."_ Lucifer is really trying to piss me off this morning isn't he? Simeon pulls my head up to look at him, he winks, then gives me a kiss. 

_"I'll pack, I'm sure_ _Asmo_ _will help me so you at least have matching outfits."_

_"And sexy underwear..."_ Asmo says as he comes give me a hug, he whispers in my ear. 

_"Go, I'll help Simeon. Try to talk to Lucifer, he's as stubborn as you, actually he's worse. Go get some sexy formal wear on his dime, make him work for your forgiveness."_ He grabs my mouth with his. Solomon comes over and kisses the side of my neck then they both push me towards Lucifer. 

This day just keeps getting longer and longer. 


	22. Trip to Majolish

_L_ _ucifer_

If looks could kill me Hana would have me dead ten times over. She is NOT happy with me and I can't blame her. I phase her outside of Majolish so I can purchase her some formal clothing. 

_"Lord Lucifer, welcome to_ _Majolish_ _, how can I be of help to you this morning?"_ The owner comes out looking very surprised to find me here. I usually just order my uniforms, I wasn't one to come shopping. But the circumstances called for it. 

" _Yes, I need you to help me acquire formal wear for this young lady here_ _. We will be having formal dinner with Lord_ _Diavolo_ _, also she needs outfitting for a formal dance."_ Hana looks at me like Ive lost my mind. The owner looks at Hana, sizing her up as someone who can attend formal meetings with Lord Diavolo. 

_"Hmm...young lady, you are very beautiful, though your clothing needs some work. Anything in particular are you looking for?"_

_"Three formal dinner dresses, three ball gowns, two pants suits, and whatever accessories for each outfit plus shoes_ _. You already know to put it on my account,_ _don't_ _let her try to talk you into anything cheaper."_ Money was no issue for me, unlike Mammon I knew how to invest my funds and owned many large and small businesses. Hana is now looking at me close to panic. 

_"Lucifer, you don't have to..."_ I stop her, I wasn't arguing with her in public. But I cup her face so she is looking in my eyes. 

_"You need the clothing, and believe me, this won't even make a dent in my funds. I could buy this whole store and it not make a bit of difference."_ The owner is looking at me and shaking her head in agreement. But she also has the look of a female trying to figure out my relationship with the girl. 

_"We only have two hours, if it takes longer we will have to order the rest."_

_"That's fine, I'll take her measurements and we can do what we can here_ _. The accessories can be ordered, you know our website, I'll give you a special log in code for her_ _. If you want a certain style we_ _dont_ _have in the store I can make a trip out to Lord_ _Diavolo's_ _estate for any thing that has be done in person."_

She leads Hana away to take her measurements. I look around the store while they are gone. An ice blue dress catches my eye and I can instantly see it on Hana. I look around more and see quite a few dresses that would flatter her and draw out her beauty more. _Hmm...maybe I'm kind of glad to have made this trip_ _._

_Hana_

_"What's your relationship with Lord Lucifer?"_ I had been waiting for that question, she didn't give off the feeling of being a catty women, more like she was genuinely curious. I hadn't gotten to talk to many females lately, being constantly in the presence of one or more of my bonds. I decide to just say _what the hell_ and tell her. I had been getting ready to take my clothes off so she could measure me when she blurted out the question. 

_"Our relationship is rather hard to_ _explain."_ I pull off my shirt and her eyes zero in on the marks on my chest, her eyes practically pop out of her head and her mouth drops open. 

_"You're the girl that is Bonded to most of The Seven Demon Lords,_ _Asmodeus_ _, Mammon, Beelzebub, Satan, and Leviathan_ _. Plus the angel Simeon and the human sorcerer Solomon_ _. Are you telling me that Lucifer is also one of your intended Bonds?!"_ She claps her hands together like she had just gotten the juiciest news of the century. I don't tell her that Diavolo is also one of those intended, she might faint and fall over. 

_"Yup that's me_ _. Do I even want to know what the rumor mill is saying about me?"_ She laughs. 

_"Probably not, but everyone is trying to figure out what you are_ _. Everyone knows you were brought here for the Exchange Program, but you've shown Demonic power. Are you a_ _halfling_ _?"_ Not quite, but I don't say anything. 

_"Im...different."_ She looks curious but she drops it. I was told my status as a tri-hybrid was to be kept under wraps. She finishes my measurements and we start talking dresses, though most of what she says sounds like gibberish to me. 

_" I'll be honest and say I don't know a damn thing about formal wear_ _. I was raised in the foster care system in the human world_ _. I never even went to dances in high school."_

_"Foster care...?"_

_"I'm an orphan, I have no family. When a child doesn't have family in the human realm they are raised by the state_ _. I didn't have the same opportunities as the typical human child."_ She shakes her head finally understanding. 

_"Well if Lord Lucifer is paying I'll say you're going to be dressed in our finest."_ Even though I wish he wouldn't, but I'll save that argument for later. It was still strange to me having people around that wanted to buy things for me for nothing in return. We exit the back area and I almost fall over when I see the stack of clothing and accessories piled up. 

_"Uh...Lucifer, what is all this?"_

_"Oh, I hadn't realized I had grabbed so much_ _. Well anyways, can I get some of these in her size?"_

This is way more than what he said earlier, _holy shit_. I'm looking at the owner silently pleading for help. I can see laughter in her eyes, I'm glad she thinks it is funny, but I seriously don't know what to do with all of this. 

_"I can get everything in her size, what isn't here at the store I can put an order in to have made. I'll box up all the accessories and put in notes for what matches what."_ I'm flabbergasted, my mouth is opening and closing trying to find a way out of this. Asmo showed up with clothes for me, but this...this was a whole damn wardrobe for at least ten women. 

_"Lucifer..."_

_"Hana, please let me do this."_ I sigh...

_"Alright"_ for the next hour and a half I'm trying on clothes and with each piece of clothing I try on I watch Lucifer's face grow brighter and brighter. He looks happier than what I've seen him since I first came here. Showing me the smile he showed right after we met. I hadn't known I had missed it until I seen it again. The owner, who was actually the co-owner along with her sisters, her name was Cynthia. She was giddy with the amount of things Lucifer was buying, she happily wrote everything down, though not where I could see it. Lucifer wouldn't let her show me prices for anything. 

I left there with more clothing than I ever thought I would own. Along with heels and accessories and orders for me. Cynthia handed me a card with her personal number saying we needed to get together for a girls night so I could dish on my Bond Mates. 

_"Thank you Lucifer_ _. You didn't have to get me all that_ _. I don't know how I can repay..."_ He stops my sentence with a finger. 

_"You don't have to repay me, surprisingly enough I enjoyed myself. Cynthia will have the rest of what you need for the trip sent to Lord_ _Diavolo's_ _castle_ _. The rest will be sent to the House of_ _Lamentation."_ Then he looks like he is deep in thought. 

_"Hana, would you have dinner with me tonight? Just us..."_

Did...did Lucifer actually ask me out? 

_"_ _Yea_ _, I'd love to have dinner with you. Does that mean you'll stop avoiding me?"_

_"If I say that I'm willing to try will that help."_

_"That's all I ask is that you try."_

_Lucifer_

I'm surprised about how much fun I had watching Hana try on clothes that actually show off her beautiful figure. I knew Asmodeus had been getting her some dresses to take her out in, but those were party clothes. Though I have to admit the picture I received the first time he took her out had made me drop my phone on the floor from sheer shock. The picture was saved to a private folder on my phone, which was quickly filling up with pictures of Hana that the others had sent me. 

I kept each and every one of them. I try to keep my distance, but I can't. I know why Hana was in my room and why she found herself in Lord Diavolo's study. She was being drawn to us to complete the bond and I don't know if I can keep distancing myself from her. I hadn't meant for our excursion today to draw me more in, but that's exactly what it did. She deserved to be dressed in beautiful clothes and have clothes that flattered her. She looked good in the RAD uniform, but those ball gowns, I couldn't wait to see her completely dressed up. 

I had messaged Lord Diavolo to let him know that I wanted to have a private dinner with Hana, I had planned to take her out, but he given me permission to use his gardens and Barbatos would make us dinner. But he did ask one thing in return, he wanted to be her escort to the Ball on the final day of the training exercise. I was surprised that he had actually asked that, I knew he had his own reasons for staying away from her, but maybe like me he was having problems keeping his thoughts and glances from drifting toward her. When she was in a room her presence lit up the whole room, and she drew glances from anyone in it. I don't think she understood how her presence drew people towards her, though not everyone had good intentions towards her. 

I didn't know what would happen for the next couple days, but I didnt know if I could keep myself from her for very much longer.


	23. Lord Diavolo's Castle

_(The next few chapters came from my own spin on The group excursion to_ _Diavolo's_ _castle)_

_Diavolo_

Lucifer sent me a picture of a laughing Hana trying on gowns at Majolish. He had captured her mid laugh as she was talking to Cynthia the owner about something. I asked Lucifer what she had been laughing about but he said she refused to tell him. Apparently her and the owner had become fast friends in the short amount of time. I was glad she made a friend outside of RAD. It was one of the things I had been worried about was any of the exchange students making friends. 

But I had gotten a lot of positive reports from the school about all the students. Most of everyone got along after they found common ground with each other. Solomon who was already well known in the Devildom was popular among the students and had gained multiple pacts since arriving here. Luke, who wasn't a big fan of demons, still got on well with the students in the baking club, Simeon was popular with both male and female students, though a few hadn't been too happy when they found out he was Bound. But Hana was who I was worried about, jealousy was something that a lot of demons had problems with and some hadn't taken to kindly to an unknown female being Bondmates to the most powerful demons in the Devildom. I had heard about the succubus and incubus she had had a run in with. Though the brothers kept them alive at the time. I however did not. Both demons had meant to kill her if they got her alone. They couldn't lie to me, so now they were both dust. 

I may put on a smiling face, but I did not take kindly to those who lied to me. I may have been avoiding Hana, but that didn't mean I wanted anything bad to happen to her. So when I interrogated the succubus, after some _persuasion_ she had admitted that she did not agree to humans being with a Demon which is why she originally planned to kill the girl. Then when Hana had transformed into a demon, one that ranked more powerful than her it had scared her. She had planned to have someone else help her murder the girl, that's where the incubus had come in. He was going to try and seduce her to him to lure her away. His plan didn't work because Leviathan stepped in and drained him of his vitality. 

So for the planned murder of Hana they both died. Far more quickly than what death they had planned for her though. Lucifer was present while I had spoken with both demons and he was in full agreement with the sentence. It had been a long time since I had seen Lucifer so angry. He had been in full demon form and anger radiated off of him in waves. He had no intentions of letting either demon off. 

I didn't know how to handle the bond with Hana. I'm not sure why I told Lucifer that I wanted to escort her to the Ball. But that's all I could think about after seeing her smiling picture. 

I knew there was no way at all to keep myself from bonding to her. Our souls called to each other. It wasn't that I didn't want her, I did. I found her invading my thoughts and dreams daily. But I had too many questions that needed answered before then. 

Maybe it was time to bring in someone else. I didn't like to use Barbatos for his Gift of Time, but here soon I would have no choice. But I would put it off until the end of this group excursion. I didn't know what would happen once the truth was revealed. 

_Hana_

Diavolo's castle is massive, but beautiful in a very gothic era sense. Pictures and statues set in dark and beautiful themes line the walls. Willow-O-Whisps light the pathways inside and hundred of candles light the massive rooms. 

When we enter Diavolo greets us in his Demon form and he looks damn sexy. His tanned chest is on display with low riding billowing pants. His dark brands tattoo across the muscle of his chest. _Ooh Baby! I wouldn't mind running my tongue along those brands...as we fu...down girl. Bad Hana!_ I chastise myself inwardly. Mammon walks up behind me and whispers. 

_"You're drooling, might want to shut your mouth. If you wanna keep it open I can put my di....ow!!"_ I reach a hand behind him and pinch his ass and he jumps up and squeals. I cover my mouth to hide my giggles as Mammon glares at me. 

_He knew he liked it though._

_"For the next week we will be introducing things to each other from each realm_ _. We will also be having formal and non formal_ _dinners that are themed based on each realm_ _. Representatives from each will be helping_ _Barbatos_ _cook the meals_ _. This will also be a training excursion to help us work together in the future_ _. As most of you know there are Good and Evil no matter the race_ _. No single race is Evil, as no single race is Good_ _. There can be both light and dark, but you can find light in the darkest places and vice versa_ _. You can not condemn a race as being one or the other_ _. That's one of my goals for this exchange program is that we get to know each race_ _. We will get further into this discussion at a later time."_

I knew that there was both good and evil here in the Devildom like I knew there was good and evil in the human realm. The only Angels I had met were Simeon, Luke, and the Archangel Michael. I had never been to the Celestial Realm so I couldn't attest to whether there was evil in that Realm. But I knew that there was evil everywhere. I had lived through evil acts towards me as a child in the human realm. 

_"_ _Barbatos_ _will be cooking for the group tonight_ _. Luke will be helping him cook on the nights we have food from the Celestial Realm and Hana will be helping the nights we have food from the Human Realm_ _. One night we will all work together to coordinate a dinner with dishes from every realm_ _. On the final night we will have a Ball, a formal dance where there will be our student hosts, plus we will have guests from each realm_ _. During that night we will be on neutral territory, there will be no in fighting at_ _all. There will be special representatives from the human and celestial realms present."_

  
" _Who is coming from the Celestial Realm"_ Luke asks looking hopeful. Diavolo smiles before answering.

_"Exactly who you are hoping to come, Archangel Michael will be paying a visit to the castle for the first time since I took over as High Lord of the_ _Devildom_ _."_

Luke is ecstatic with the news and I cant say I blamed him. He looked up to Michael and missed his mentor.

_But me, I had a million questions for the Archangel and I hoped now he would be more forthcoming with answers._


	24. Dinner Date With Lucifer

_Day 1_

_Hana_

We each get an arranged area for us to sleep in, all the the males get placed in small groups of two to four. I got to play musical bedrooms. Luke, Mammon, and Levi were together. Asmo, Simeon, Solomon and Satan in another. Diavolo and Lucifer were rooming together. Luke pulls me to the side, his face burning red. 

_"I have a favor..."_

_"_ _Yea_ _?"_ I say, trying not to laugh at the obvious embarrassment rolling off of him. 

_"Uh...um... this is really embarrassing._ _PleasedonthavesexinmyroomwithMammonandLevi_ _."_

His words run together and I can't help it I burst out laughing but take pity on him. 

_"I won't, I'm sure there are plenty of rooms in this monstrosity of a house to have sex in."_ His face turns even redder at my remark. 

_"Oh Creator...please don't get caught having sex in any of the rooms here_ _. I just started to like you, I don't want to see you punished by Lord_ _Diavolo_ _. What if he locks you in the dungeon?"_ I snort at that.

_"_ _I'll be careful."_ We talk about the food we are planning to make the nights that we are cooking and work together to set up our menus. Cooking was the common ground that Luke and I found with the other, plus I learned of his overwhelming respect for the Archangel Michael. Luke was a lot older than I, but in some aspects he acted younger. I learned that Angels developed differently than humans, not all Angels developed the same. It depended on the degree of power they held. 

Simeon had touched on some of this when I had asked, but they didnt know how I would develop as I got older. Tests were still being run on my blood, and samples of my skin tissue, it appeared that I was frozen at my current age for now. But it would take more tests to confirm the results. Being told I was frozen at my current state was a shock to me. When you grow up knowing you will one day grow old and die, only to find out something different was confusing and I was still wrapping my head around it. 

My last appointment with one of the doctors that I had been seeing through Diavolo they had mentioned wanting to test my fertility. I put my foot down at that, I wasn't willing to discuss that at the moment. I might be a hybrid of the three races but I wasn't a damn test subject. The doctor hadn't expressed his disapproval out loud but my gift of picking up negative thoughts was growing. 

_I need to know if she can reproduce_ _. With this I can make millions of grim, her blood and tissue alone..._

I told Lucifer about the doctor's thoughts and I never seen him again. Id be surprised if he was still alive. 

Lucifer messaged me to let me know that we would meet after tonight's dinner so not to over eat. I was pretty nervous for Lucifer and my date tonight. I had messaged Cynthia and she told me what to wear for the date. 

I messaged Asmo

_Hana:_ _I have a favor_

_Asmo_ _:_ _oh...what kind of favor?_

_Hana:_ _can you help me get ready for a date with Lucifer after tonight's group dinner_

_Asmo_ _:_ _!!!!!!!!❤❤❤❤_

_Asmo_ _:_ _you got his stubborn ass to ask you out?!_

_Hana:_ _you aren't the only one shocked, my jaw almost hit the floor when he asked_ _._

_Asmo_ _:_ _meet me in our room after the group dinner_ _. What time are you meeting him?_

_Hana:_ _9_

_Asmo_ _:_ _see you after dinner_ _. I'll take my payment for services at a later date❤❤_

_Hana:_ _😘😘❤❤_

Asmodeus gift for doing hair and makeup is amazing. I can barely put my hair in a braid by myself, but then again my hair is a lot longer than it was before I came here. I cut a small piece of it to Asmo's horror, but it grew back when I transformed to either Angel or Demon form. I was debating cutting it off just to see how it would look short since it grew back, but I was afraid to mess with it. Maybe I'd do it someday. 

The dinner tonight wasn't formal and made by Barbatos. I'm glad Ive never been a picky eater because Demon food was a lot different than the food I was used to as a human. I smelled it and if it smelled good I ate it. If I ate it and liked it then I would see what was in it. But when you've lived on the streets before you learned quickly not to be picky about food. But since my blood awakened I found myself being able to eat things that probably would have killed me as a regular human. 

_"_ _Barbatos_ _, can I have some more?"_ Beel is on his tenth helping. He is adorable when he was eating, but he would eat anything and I do mean anything. Though I had finally gotten him to promise he won't eat anything that is humanoid in shape, well unless it tried to eat him first, than all bets were off. 

_"Hana, who's room are you sleeping in tonight?"_ Mammon asks. 

_"_ _Asmo's_ _, he's helping me out with something after dinner."_ I look down at Lucifer who is talking to Diavolo, I won't lie, I'm hoping Lucifer will invite me back to his room, but since he was rooming with Diavolo I wasn't sure what was going to happen. I was excited for our date though, nervous too. 

_"What's he helping you with?"_

_"_ _Nonya_ _...."_

_"What the hell is_ _nonya_ _?"_

_"None of your business."_ I laugh at Mammons expression. I'll admit teasing Mammon was one of the things I took great joy in. He was too easy to tease. 

After dinner I ran back to Asmo's room to jump in the shower. I was only there for about thirty seconds when a very naked Asmo joined me in the shower. 

_"_ _Asmo_ _..."_ I say his name warningly. But he just smiles naughtily. 

_"I thought you could use some help. You know, wash your_ _breas_ _....back for_ _you."_

_"Uh huh...Im sure_ _._ _Asmo_ _, if you do me in the shower, then you're gonna want to do me on the bed_ _. I know you...shit I know_ _myself."_

_"Yep, I know you like this."_ He runs his finger tips down the side of my neck trailing along to the tips of my breasts. 

_Sorry_ _Asmo_

I turn the cold water on and aim it at him. 

_"Hana!!! That's cold! You're making it shrink!"_ That was the point. Otherwise I wasn't making my date with Lucifer. 

_"That was the point! I promise I'll pay you back later."_

_"I call bath time, you're the sponge."_ I'd gladly use my body to wash him up. 

_"Deal."_ He grabs me by the back of my head and lays a kiss on me. I'm not sure who is the bigger tease him or me. 

_"I need to finish washing up_ _. Shoo!"_ I making a shooing motion and he blows me a kiss and goes into a second shower area. I hear light moaning from the second shower area and it takes everything in me not to give him some help. I finish washing up and dry off, Asmodeus follows shortly with just his low rise pajama pants on. He puts some light make up on my face and just leaves my hair natural but arranges it so it falls over one shoulder. The dress Cynthia told me to wear is a high neck sleeveless chiffon that falls just above my knees, paired with a black lace shaw, and a necklace and bracelet of white pearls. It was definitely something I could see Lucifer liking. It was one of the dresses and accessories that he picked for me himself and I loved it. 

Asmodeus has me stand so he can take pictures for his growing collection. His collection consisted of pictures ranging from me laughing, to me sleeping, or a couple that had been taken in more intimate settings. Granted Asmo asked permission before taking those pictures, I agreed with a strict warning that he didn't send them to his brothers, unless they were involved in the making of the picture. But I didn't want to see them. 

I hear a knock at the door and see Barbatos standing there. 

_"Hana, Good Evening. I'm here to escort you to Lord_ _Diavolo's_ _garden for your dinner with Lord Lucifer."_

_"Thank you,_ _Barbatos_ _."_

He escorts me to an area outside that is surrounded in roses and a lake that stretched out, a lighted gazebo stands on a small piece of land that stretches out towards the middle of the lake. Lucifer stands on the path leading to the gazebo. He has on black dress pants and a crisp white shirt, a couple of the buttons at his neck are undone. He sees me an his eyes widen and I can see the pleasure on his face. 

_Lucifer_

She looks beautiful in one of the dresses I picked out for her. Her hair looks like a waterfall of night, her curls spreading down to reach her mid thigh. I knew her hair grew quickly but I hoped she never cut it. 

_"You look beautiful, Hana."_

_"You_ _don't_ _look too bad yourself, Lucifer."_ She smirks teasingly, but I dont think she understands how breath taking she looks. 

" _Barbatos_ _prepared a light dinner and dessert and supplied us with his famous_ _Demonus_ _."_ Barbatos's Demonus wine was some of the best in the Devildom. 

I take her hand in my own as I lead her down the cobblestone path to the gazebo over the water. Her eyes light up as she takes in the view around her. The gardens and lake here are truly beautiful and ive always enjoyed my time here looking at the scenery, but through her eyes I could look at everything anew. 

Barbatos set up a small dining table with a light dinner and candles were placed in areas on the table and around it. He left a couple bottles of Demonus and a cart with dessert on it. I escort Hana to her chair before pulling it out for her. 

_"Thank you,"_ she says as I push her chair in before I pour us both a glass of Demonus and sit. 

_Hana_

Lucifer is acting the gentlemen as he pushes my chair in and pours me some Demonus, I bring the cup to my nose. It smells like alcohol but honeyed and sweet. 

_"Taste it,_ _Barbatos_ _makes the best_ _Demonus_ _around."_ I take a tentative sip, honey, sugared berries, it's amazing. I take a deeper drink but Lucifer stops me before I finish the cup. 

_"Slowly, savor the taste_ _. Plus we don't know how strongly it will affect you_ _. It's a a lot stronger than human alcohol_ _. Normal humans can't drink this, but I knew your system could handle it, well it won't kill you at least."_

_"Wow, what a lovely way to word it!"_ I tell him sarcastically as I roll my eyes at him. He reaches over and grabs my chin. 

_"You know, you are the only one I allow to speak to me that way. Anyone else would be severely punished."_

_"Don't I feel special."_ I roll my eyes again

_"You are."_ I jerk slightly. 

_"If I'm so special to you then why did you treat me like a damn_ _leper."_ He sighs and removes his hand, but he doesn't take it completely away. He grabs my hand on the table and twines his fingers with mine. He looks like he is trying to find the words. 

_"How much do you know about me?"_

_"I know you were once an Angel but became a Demon after falling from grace_ _. I know that your the oldest and most powerful out of your brothers_ _. I know you care deeply for your brothers even if you_ _dont_ _show it a lot. You and_ _Diavolo_ _are friends though you serve under him, though I'm guessing you weren't always friends_ _. You're proud, very very prideful, so I'm guessing it burst your bubble to have to serve him_ _. A couple of your brothers called you a sadist, and I can see it_ _._ _Hmmm_ _...what else....oh! You like to ignore me for almost a month, you spend way too much of your time with_ _Diavolo_ _. You have_ _waaaayyyy_ _too much money, though I do appreciate the clothing...."_

I ramble on...

He sighs...

_"You know, you tend to sigh a lot_ _when I'm around."_

_"Yes, I do. I know you know that I have a seventh brother,_ _Belphegor_ _, but once I also had a little_ _sister."_ I knew he had a sister, though none of them spoke about her. 

_"_ _Beel_ _talked a little about her once, but it made him sad so I didn't push him."_ Thinking back to the day he told me about Lilith and Belphie made my heart clench. I still hadn't told anyone about Belphegor from the first time arrived. I knew I needed to, but something felt off, there were things I didn't know. I could hear him, calling me in my dreams, but it was like a wall stood between us now. 

_"I can tell you a little more though it's not easy for me as well."_

_"You don't have to, I don't want to bring up painful memories for you, for any of you_ _. I care for you guys too much."_

_"I want to tell_ _you."_ He looks at me closely and I nod for him to continue. 

_"Lilith was my youngest sister, and I doted on her_ _. Actually her, Beelzebub, and_ _Belphegor_ _were always together, making mischief. Three peas in a pod as humans like to say_ _. I cared for all my siblings, even Satan, though his birth was different from the others_ _. But Lilith,_ _Belphie_ _, and,_ _Beel_ _I took care of from their creation, they were as much my own, as they were my siblings_ _. But at my rebellion my siblings joined me, and during our escape from the Celestial Realm Lilith lost her life as an Angel. There's another part to the story, but in the end I could not protect her, and it was the biggest shame of my existence. She was mine to protect, they were all mine to protect, even now."_

Lucifer wears an expression of pain, his memories clouding his eyes. I get up from the table and walk around and wrap my arms around him, he presses his face to my chest and holds me tightly around the middle. 

_"Lucifer, I'm sorry, I wish I could take your pain away, but I know there are_ _somethings that can never be erased_ _. I haven't lived the life you or the others have lived, but I know pain and sorrow and I know what it is to bury it so deep inside that it becomes a part of your very existence. But I've learned something since coming_ _here, since I've become part of you guys, sharing my pain with others makes it easier to bear_ _. You know you don't have to keep everything in_ _. Your brothers do care about you, though a few of them have strange ways of showing it."_

_"I believe Satan wouldn't mind killing me half the time."_

_"Well, Satan has anger issues, we're working on it_ _though."_

_"Yes, I can see that_ _. He actually offered the use of one of his ancient texts the other day, I_ _was...surprised."_ I laugh, Satan was Satan for better or for worse. But he was very slowly getting better, at least he talked about the things that set him off, many that they were. 

_"Lucifer, I'm not going to push you to Bond with me, but we both know that we belong to each other_ _. You and_ _Diavolo_ _, I understand that you both have reasons beyond my comprehension, reasons that keep you from completing the Bond_ _. But I have come to believe that there is a reason for this, that we were all brought together for a purpose_ _. I don't know the purpose, and I won't pretend like I do_ _. But hopefully one day we will find out, but that day will never come if we keep staying away from each other."_

Lucifer is silent, but I know he is working through my words and processing them. I change the subject to give him time to work through my words, we talk about the classes at RAD and our activities outside school. He tells me about some of the businesses he runs and some of the things he enjoys doing. By the end of our date I feel like our relationship is looking more positive and going in the right direction. We finish our dinner and eat the dessert all the while drinking the Demonus which I absolutely adore. 

_"Would you like to walk through the gardens with me?"_

_"Yes! I'd love to, it's beautiful out here. What are all the small dancing lights?"_

_"Hellfire Flies, similar to your human realm fireflies, but these would cause rampant fires if set free in the human realm_ _. I believe some of your forest fires are caused by these when a devilish imp decides to set them lose. They don't cause fires here unless they swarm."_ He reaches out a finger and one lands on it, I look closer, it does resemble a firefly but its whole body is made of flames. The hellfire fly takes off and dances in the air around us. 

Lucifer takes my hand as we walk along the cobblestone paths, he points out flowers and life that Ive never seen before, he becomes animated as he describes the new wonders to me and I see a part to him that I had never seen before. A weight has lifted off his shoulders during our time together and I can't wait to see more sides to him that he keeps locked away. 

He walks me back to the room I'm staying in tonight though I wish I could stay with him until morning. But I'm willing to give him the time he needs to work through what he needs to. He surprises me though when he pulls me closer to his body and uses his hands to to lift my chin as he places his mouth on mine. I feel like melting into one giant puddle outside the door. He kisses me languidly before he parts our lips and rubs his thumb over my bottom lip. 

_"You really do look beautiful this evening_ _. Thank you for accompanying_ _me. Goodnight, Hana."_ He opens the door behind me so I can enter inside. 

_"Goodnight, Lucifer."_ I whisper as he shuts the door. 


	25. Pouting Levi

_(Smut warning)_

_Day 2_

_Part 1_

_Leviathan_

I am having separation anxiety from my Ruri-chan collection and I was forbidden from bringing any of my gaming PCs to Lord Diavolo's castle. Mammon spent last night bitching about Hana and Lucifer having a private dinner. Granted he wasnt the only one jealous, I wanted some private time with Hana too. 

I feel arms wrap around my neck from behind and breasts against my back. 

_"Guess who?"_

_"Dunno..."_

_Giggle_ she is too cute sometimes. I grab ahold of her and flip her into my lap. 

_"Thought so..."_ She rolls her eyes at me before giving me a quick kiss. 

_"How was your dinner last night?"_ She blushes scarlet. Wow, did hell freeze over or had Lucifer finally made a move on Hana. 

_"It was good and no we didn't bond."_ She pouts slightly but she still looks happy by whatever did happen. So I'm guessing there was some progress in their relationship. We all knew that Lord Diavolo and Lucifer were also her bonds, but they had started ignoring her trying to fight off the bond. I knew they both wanted her, I watched their gazes follow her whenever she was in the room. Her gaze was also drawn to them...

_I wasn't jealous....ok...I was completely fucking jealous_ _._

They were both prideful idiots putting her off over and over and she still wanted them and cried over them. Though she didn't know we knew about crying after Lucifer had canceled their training on her for the third time. 

_"Levi, what's wrong?"_ She cups my face and I wonder what it had shown. 

_"I want some time alone with you too."_ I'm not pouting...

_"You're cute when you pout."_ Damn it, I'm not pouting. 

_"You're pouting."_ Fuck I said that out loud. She giggles again and taps her forehead. It takes me a second before I get what she means. 

_You're reading my thoughts_

_Mmhmmm_ _, want to know what else I can do?_

_She sends an image of me pushing her up against the wall of an empty room_ _._

_Holy shit!_

_Wanna make it come true?_

_Fuck me, yes!_

She grins naughtily and leads me into an empty room, she bends over and immediately slides her underwear out from under her skirt. 

_"_ _Ready?"_

_Hana_

Levi shows me how strong he really is by lifting me by the waist so I can wrap my legs around his hips. His fingers find my center as he readies me for him. He presses wet kisses down the column of my throat and unbuttons the top of my shirt so he can press his lips against my 

nipples, drawing them into his wet mouth. 

I throw my head back against the wall before I hear the sound of Levi's zipper being drawn and he finally enters inside me. 

" _Ahh_ _.._ _ahhh_ _...Levi...more."_ I moan loudly and he presses his mouth to mine to stifle my cries. I'm in mid orgasm when I hear the door open and hear Mammon. 

_"Damn it Levi! I told you I wanted some time with Hana."_ I look back at him and beckon him over. 

_"Wanna join?"_ I say and Mammon drops whatever he was holding to the floor. 

_"Hell ya!"_

_"Mammon fuck off, I haven't come yet!"_

_"Seriously, if you guys don't stop now I'll get my own damn self off."_ I growl, damn these guys with their bickering while we have sex. 

_"_ _Oooh_ _...I wanna see that some time, that's hot as fuck, IRL hentai girl....maybe some big brother play...wanna call me "_ _Onii_ _-chan"?"_ I snort at Levi as he stops his thrusting, his perversions taking over his mind. 

_"_ _Eww_ _! Gross! This_ _isnt_ _some damn anime ya perverted_ _Otaku_ _. Plus if she does big brother sexy play it should be with me!"_ And there goes the last of my sex drive walking out the door. Both of them start arguing with each other and I slip out the door. 

_"Hana...what were you doing in there?"_

Lucifer walks down the hallway from a garden area. The halls back here are open to the outside. I was going to go look for him later, but I didn't think I'd run into him right now. 

_"Uhh....exploring?"_

_"Really? I wouldn't wander into_ _unkno_ _...."_ A heavy wind blows and I feel my skirt ruffle as the wind hits bare skin... _oh_ _shit..._ my face flames as I hold down my skirt but it's too late. I'd forgotten a very important piece of clothing in the room. 

_"What kind of exploring involves you removing your underwear?"_ He backs me against the wall placing a hand to each side of my body. 

_"Uhh...well..."_ Before I can explain Levi and Mammon exit the bedroom. Mammon is twirling my underwear on his finger. _Oh...we are in DEEP shit_ _._

_"_ _Maaammmmmooooonnnnnn_ _! Leviathan!"_ They both jump at Lucifer's voice and Mammon looks at my underwear before he tries to pocket them. But he knows he's caught, but because he's Mammon he tries to lie. 

_"We were just..."_ Mammon starts

_"Exploring..."_ Levi finishes. 

_Idiots..._

Lucifer snaps his fingers and my underwear flies out of Mammon's pocket and into his hand. I think he is going to give them back but then he puts them into his coat pocket. He snaps his fingers again and both Mammon and Levi disappear. 

_"Uh...Lucifer, where did you send them?"_

_"Exploring."_

_"Where?"_

_"The maze under the castle."_

_"The one that they said houses monsters?"_

_"The very one."_

_"Oh."_

_"Now, let's go take a bath and continue our conversation from last night after you explain to me why you decided it was a good idea to fuck those two in an empty room in Lord_ _Diavolo's_ _castle where anyone could have caught you."_

_"Yeesh, don't have a coronary_ _. By the way I only fucked Levi in there, Mammon interrupted and I didn't even finish."_

_"Ohh? Is that right?"_ Lucifer has a dangerous glint in his eyes. I really need to learn to keep my big mouth shut. 


	26. Hana and Lucifer

_(Smut warning)_

_Day 2_

_Part 2_

_Lucifer_

I can feel the muscle in my jaw tic as I escort Hana to my bedroom to wash the scent of sex from her skin. Seeing the residual wetness between her thighs when her skirt fluttered up from the gust of wind has taken the rope holding my control together and almost snapped it. Or maybe it had started to fray from the very beginning, and I had pretended not to see the wear. 

_"Uh Lucifer, I'm not too sure about other bonded pairs, but I don't think it's customary to drown your partner in the bathtub when they piss you off."_ I almost laugh out loud, she really is a gem when it comes to verbal quips. But I keep a straight face as I walk into the large bathroom and run the bathtub, I look over at her. 

_"Strip."_ I remove my jacket and loosen my tie before I start working on my arm cuffs. Hana is frozen. 

_"What are you doing, Lucifer?"_

_"Removing my clothes."_

_"Why?"_

_"One usually does to bathe. Now strip."_

She stands frozen as I remove my shirt, her eyes following my movements. 

_"I've asked you twice now to remove your clothing, you're already a piece of clothing short, so it shouldn't be too hard to remove the_ _rest."_ She still isn't moving, I sigh and snap my fingers and her clothing vanishes. 

_"Damn it Lucifer! I only brought two uniforms from the house_ _. Hopefully they didn't end up in a damn fireplace like when Mammon got jealous."_ Did she actually just compare _MY_ power to _Mammon's?_

I stalk forward and she squeaks when I lift her up off the floor and put her down in the bathtub. I finish stripping off my remaining clothes and join her in the bathtub. 

_"Now, explain to me why you thought you'd fuck Leviathan in an empty room."_ She crosses her arms under her breasts, pushing them up higher. 

_"Because I felt like it?"_ She retorts

_"Because you felt like it?"_ She rolls her eyes at me again. 

_"Hana, if you keep rolling those eyes at me I'm going to fuck you so hard they roll into the back of your head."_

_....._

_"Do it."_ And the rope completely snaps...

_Hana_

I admit I had been pushing Lucifer's buttons on purpose, but I wasn't ready for the overwhelming need that had swept through my body at the sight of him naked before me. His body hard and once he enters the bathtub I can see the water glistening over his muscles. 

His eyes glow as I finally push that final button to send him over the edge, before he grabs ahold of my arms to pull me closer to him. His mouth crashing to mine in a rough kiss. His tongue enters my mouth and I almost miss the moment as he snaps his fingers once more and I find myself spread out in the middle of a satin covered bed. 

_"What was the point of a bath if you were just going to take me to bed."_

_"Quiet you."_ He pinches the end of a nipple and I become the opposite of quiet as heady moans leave my throat. 

His hands trace the contours of my body and before they dip lower and I moan as pleasure radiates from my core. My hands find Lucifer's back and I can feel the shifting muscle under my fingertips. 

_I want more..._

I let out a tendril of power and swap our positions, Lucifer quirks an eye brow at me as he finds himself lying on the bed. 

_"Hana, I prefer the one being in control."_ Lucifer says, his deep voice husky, and then I find myself lying on my stomach with my arms tied above my head. 

_"Lucifer! You ass....AH!"_ A slap resounds in the room from Lucifer bringing his palm against my ass. 

_"You jackass!" Slap..._

_"Untie me!" Slap..._

_Slap...slap...._ I whimper and moan softly, it isn't only pain I'm feeling. Lucifer's hair trails along my back and I shiver when I feel his lips kissing down my spine as he moves lower on my back. His hands cup my ass and I feel his lips on the stinging skin. 

_"You know Lucifer, I didn't tell you you had to kiss my ass."_ I can't help the inappropriate comment. His teeth sink in to the back of my hip. 

_"That smart mouth is going to get you into trouble."_ Yeah, it usually does. But some trouble was worth it. He flips me back around and pushes my thighs apart. I can see evidence of Lucifer's snap in control as he finally pushes himself into my body.

_"_ _Ahhnnn_ _! Lucifer!! Lucifer!!"_ He continues his deep thrusting as I moan and shake under him. 

_"Hana!"_ He moans my name as I wrap my legs tighter around him, digging my heels into his ass as he thrusts deeper and faster. Our moans mingle together and the sounds of our bodies joining fill the room around us and our eyes lock as our pleasure peaks together. Lucifer watches as his brand sears itself into my chest along with the others. His lips kiss the small hurt of the brand burning into my skin. 

_"You're mine now."_ He whispers against my lips. 

_"As long as you remember that you're mine too."_

_"We'll work out who owns who later, just remember I'm always on top."_ I laugh...this should be fun. 

_Lucifer_

Hana falls asleep curled up into my side, her hair spread out on the bed, I twirl a curl around my finger as I listen to her soft snores. It's been centuries since I felt the warmth of another as they slept but I can't picture another in her place. Whether she knows it or not she has me wrapped around her finger. I press my lips against her forehead and she sighs in her sleep. 

_Goodnight Hana..._


	27. Nightmares Become Reality

_(_ _Trigger Warning, Violence and_ _Assualt_ _)_

_Hana_

I feel Lucifer's weight shift as he pushes himself up the bed. I open my eyes and wrap my arms around his waist and nuzzle into his side. 

_"Where are you going?"_ I ask him sleepily.

_"I have a meeting with Lord_ _Diavolo_ _this morning, stay in bed and get some more sleep, it's only been a few hours since you've fallen asleep."_ He stands up from the bed then bends over and gives me a quick kiss. I watch him walk naked into a large walk in closet. _How's a girl suppose to sleep when she sees such a gorgeous man naked, but sleep beckons me once more and I find myself falling back under_ _._

_Nightmares Become Reality_

_I open my eyes and my own terror causes my breath to seize in my throat_ _._

_Where?..._

_No...no....no....!!! I know where I am at, no please, not again! This place has haunted my dreams since I escaped here, the place I had been tortured, whipped, and beaten_ _._

_"Oh my pretty, sinful, Hana...what should I do with you today?" I hear_ _thesickly_ _sing song voice of my torturer_ _. But his voice is double layered, like there are two people speaking from inside him_ _._

_"You're not him...who are you?" The man laughs_ _. Before he walks around into my line of sight, he looks strangely familiar, like_ _I've_ _seen him somewhere before_ _. But evil intentions radiate off of him, and I shiver at his malicious intents_ _. His skin is parchment white and appears to have petrified, like it's been years since he has seen the sun or moved from a single place_ _. I flinch back when I see his eyes, his pupils have stretched to cover his whole eye, no white or other color shows_ _._

_"Smart little thing aren't you? But then again, you heard his voice for a year while he tortured you_ _. Should I tell you something interesting? Why he tortured you, a so called man of God? It's so easy to slither into someone's dreams_ _._ _Human's_ _are so easily corrupted, easy to manipulate_ _. He thought I was his God when I spoke to him in his dreams, but he failed me_ _. You should have died before your awakening_ _. So I killed him, you should have seen his face when I visited him in his cell, his look of pain when I split him open and his innards spilled to the floor. Then Michael interfered and I lost you until your arrival here."_

_His hand glides down the naked expanse of my back and I shiver in disgust_ _._

_"Don't touch me!!!" I scream at him_ _. This man is one of the reasons for my nightmares_ _. I struggle to free my bound wrists from the bedframe, but the rope cuts deeper and deeper into my skin_ _. I try to pull my legs but they are also tied down to the bed_ _._

_"I see the scars on your back have healed, you really are a pretty little thing, too bad your existence threatens what I've been working on or I would keep you for myself to play with once I awaken fully._ _I already have to deal with him foiling my plans, and then there's you_ _. Whether he thinks so or not, you really are the key to coexistence between the races_ _. Unfortunately I can't kill you while you are here, but I can make this moment very...very...painful." I hear the familiar sound of a whip unfurling and the end touch the hard floors_ _. My terror escalates and my breaths come faster and I tense as he pulls his arm back and lets the whip fly_ _. Searing pain traces my back as the whip cracks against my skin_ _. I scream in pain and scream again when he swings the whip a second and third time_ _._

_My screams become hoarse as the whip slashes my skin over and over again_ _. The bed is wet with my tears under my head and I can feel the blood dripping from my back. I've tried repeatedly to call upon my powers trying to escape from this hell_ _. Every time I call on my power I feel electricity zinging painfully through my body, somehow my powers are bound keeping me from using them_ _._

_The man stops his assault on my back and kneels before me_ _. I flinch back when he brings his face close to mine_ _._

_"That was fun. We'll have to continue our play for another time. Our time together has reached its end for today." My eyes widen as he brings his face closer and presses his mouth to mine_ _. I gag before he pulls my bottom lip between his teeth and bites down_ _. I scream as I feel the blood dripping down my chin_ _._

_"Until next time..." He licks my blood off my chin and disappears._

_Hana_

I scream again and again as my body curls into a fetal position on the bed. Pain, so much pain. I can feel the blood leaving my body from the wounds on my back as it stains the bed around me. I hear the crashing of the door as it hits the wall and the yells of the men important to me. My vision tunnels and darkness clouds my vision. This time I'm met with darkness as I fall into unconsciousness. 

_Lucifer_

**screaming**

My body freezes as the first scream reaches my ears and the echoes of her pain filters in through our bond. 

_Hana!!_

The door to Lord Diavolo's office crashes open and Satan storms in and I can see my own panic reflected on his face as he reacts to Hana's pain through our Bond mark with her. 

" _Something is wrong with Hana!"_ Diavolo jumps up from his desk before he disappears. Satan and I both phase to outside my room where the door has been splintered against the wall as Diavolo crashes through it. I can feel the others phasing in behind us and multiple yells as they enter behind us. 

Hana is curled up on the bed and blood is pooling under her as it runs from multiple wounds on her back. It's only been a couple hours since I left her asleep in the bed and I can't sense the presence of anyone else having entered the room. I can hear her whimpers as I squat down beside her, her eyes are open but she isn't seeing what is in front of her. Blood drips from a deep wound on her lips and as I watch her eyes roll into the back of her head and she falls unconscious. 

_"Turn her on her stomach,_ _Barbatos_ _is coming with medical supplies, Solomon I need you to do a spell that shows all the residual energy signatures in this room_ _. I need to know if someone was here with her or if it is another instance where what is happening in her dreams is following her_ _here."_ Solomon starts chanting a spell in an ancient language as Diavolo and I turn Hana on her stomach being careful not to make the wounds on her bleed more. She should be healing somewhat by now, but if this is a case where the wounds that were afflicted to her in her dreams followed her here than the wounds will probably heal slower like last time. She's whimpering in her sleep and I can see the sweat gathering on her face as her body tries to heal the excessive damage. 

_"There isn't any residual energy in this room_ _. I can't pick up any traces of an_ _intruder."_ Solomon says with frustration, it's a lot easier to catch someone if we could track their energy back to them. But if this is happening in her dreams it makes the chances of finding the culprit slim. The power to walk into dreams was rare itself, but to cause damage to someone that has an effect on the physical body? I hadn't met someone who had that sort of power. 

_"Excuse me Lord_ _Diavolo_ _,_ _Ive_ _brought medical supplies as you've_ _asked."_ Barbatos enters the room before making his way over to Hana. He pours a liquid onto her back to wash away the blood and I get a closer look at her wounds. Slashes cross her back, dozens of whip wounds, that were not healing as fast as they should be. 

_"I'll apply a healing balm to these, I don't want to put sutures in incase her skin heals over_ _them."_

Barbatos gets to work cleaning her back and applying the balm. 

We need someone who can walk in someone's dreams to help find the person doing this to her, the only person that has that power is....Belphegor. Belphegor can enter into a person's dreams, but he isn't capable of inflicting harm upon that person. Looking at Hana I know soon I'm going to have to make a decision if we cant find out who is doing this to her ourselves. I don't want bring Belphegor into this, I had locked him up for a reason, and freeing him now can undo everything Lord Diavolo has worked for. Plus, I can't lose another one of my siblings, but I cant lose her either. I won't lose her. 


	28. Healing Feather

_Day three_

_Part 2_

_Simeon_

I can feel her pain inside me as I try to pull it from her body. So much pain, both physical and mental. I touch the place in my mind that connects us together and all I hear is silence. My body and my mind aches as I search for her, calling her back from the encasing darkness as it spreads from her mind to mine. I can feel my body waver as my vision doubles and I know that the darkness is pulling me in as I try to pull it from her. _I'm falling..._

_Falling..._ My knees buckle as I sink to the floor and my vision tunnels. 

_Simeon!_ I hear Archangel Michael's voice inside my mind. I can feel Michael's power as a light shines inside the darkness in my mind keeping me from going under. A small white feather appears in my hand encased in power. 

_Put the feather on_ _Hana's_ _back, it will heal her wounds and act as a barrier from whom ever is attacking her in her dreams_ _. But it won't last forever, maybe a week or so at most, so you'll have to find whoever this is that is doing this to her_ _. I'm only allowed to help so much, Hana is part mortal_ _. You know the rules, but her being part Celestial means that I can give some help, though only in certain circumstances_ _._

_Thank you, Archangel Michael_

I walk over to Hana and Lucifer sees the feather in my hands, his eyes widen slightly. 

_"That feather, Michael?"_

_"Yes, he said it should heal the wounds on her back and act as a barrier to her physical body while she sleeps_ _. But only for a week."_

I place the feather on Hana's back and golden light fills the room as the feather sinks into her skin and a silvery feather tattoos itself on her back. When the feathers power disappears so will the small mark. Hana's face smooths out as the lacerations disappear and I can feel the pain leaving her body through our connection. Her eyes flutter open a couple seconds later. 

_"Simeon...?"_ She tries to sit up but I push her back down. 

_"Stay lying down, your body just healed, but you shouldn't move around a lot."_

_"What happened?"_ She looks slightly confused, like she has no memory of what happened to her. 

_"You woke up with deep lacerations on your back, you don't remember anything?"_ Lucifer asks her.

_"Bits and pieces, but everything is fuzzy_ _. How did my back heal so quickly? Those burn marks took over a day_ _. How long has it been?"_

_"Less than two hours since we first heard your screams_ _. It appears Michael gave Simeon the means to help you_ _heal."_ Lucifer tells her everything that has been happening for the past couple hours since she lost consciousness. Hana is chewing on her recently healed lip, one of her habits that says she is trying to work through something. She looks over at me before asking. 

_"Simeon, how can I talk to Michael? There's something I need to know that is bothering me_ _. Actually there is a lot I would like to know but I have a feeling I wouldn't get all of my questions answered."_

_"Yes, my brother can be rather evasive when it comes to answering questions he doesn't or can't answer."_ Hana looks at Lucifer with a confused expression.

_"Brother?"_

_"Yes, Michael is my_ _brother."_ Hana looks rather surprised at the news. 

_"Do you have any other siblings?"_

_"A few."_ Lucifer looks like he wishes he hadn't said anything. Hana was about to turn her questions to him. 

_"Michael will be joining us on the last day of this excursion_ _. He is one of the special guests that will be here for the ball."_

Lucifer looks at Lord Diavolo and by the look on his face I can only assume that he wasn't told about this _special guest_ _._

_"You're saying he actually agreed to come to the_ _Devildom_ _? Michael did?"_

_"Yes, for Hana. It was between Michael, Gabriel, Raphael or Uriel. Uriel refused since he found another ancient text to decipher and Raphael is traveling around the human realm_ _. So Michael will be joining us, along with Gabriel."_

_"Gabriel also?..."_ Lord Diavolo just smiles at Lucifer while Lucifer looks up at the ceiling. 

_"Are those your other brothers?"_

_"Unfortunately..."_ Hana snorts at Lucifer's answer. 

_"Will I be able to talk to Michael at the ball?"_

_"He requested a private meeting with you the day after_ _. I was going to bring it up later but now is a good_ _time_ _. I would like for your stay to be extended, but the group excursion will still be 7 days_ _. Luke will return to Purgatory Hall after the ball which works for him since he has club activities to attend to. The rest of you will be excused from classes for an extra couple of_ _days while you remain_ _here. With what is happening to Hana I think it best for you to remain here."_

No one could argue with that. 

_Hana_

_Why can't I remember?_ I'm trying to remember what happened in my dream. I need to remember completely to be able to figure out who is the one hurting me. 

_Remember...._

_Remember...._

I don't know why but I'm exhausted and I want to sleep. But I'm afraid to fall asleep, afraid of the pain waiting for me there. Beel comes over to the bed and pulls me onto his lap. He wraps his arms around me and pulls me back into his chest. 

_"Simeon said the feather will protect your physical body while you sleep. I know your afraid to sleep_ _. But try, if it looks like you're having a nightmare I'll wake you up."_

_"Thank you_ _Beel_ _."_ I turn around and give him a quick kiss. We both lay down and I snuggle up to him while the others quiet their conversation to low murmurs. I quickly fall asleep. 

_Belphegor_

It's been weeks since I've been able to talk to Hana in her dreams, but I can't keep from calling out to her. I want to see her again. 

_Hana..._

I feel the edges of her dreams forming. 

_Finally!_

_Hana!_

Her image forms outside of the attic door and my breath whooshes out as I'm finally able to see her again. She's changed, she looks different than what she did when I first met her. 

_She's beautiful...even more so than the first time I met her._

_"_ _Belphegor_ _!! I'm sorry, I could hear you calling me_ _. But someone kept stopping me from getting to you."_

_"What do you mean some one was stopping you? Was it Lucifer or_ _Diavolo_ _?"_ It wouldn't surprise me if it was them that kept her away from me. 

_"No, it wasn't them_ _. They wouldn't hurt me, but that man..."_ For a moment I see stark terror on her face before she sinks to her knees.

" _I remember..."_ She breaks down and starts sobbing and I fall to my knees beside her. 


	29. Belphie

_D_ _ay Three_

_Part 3_

_H_ _ana_

I needed to remember, I know I did. But as the images flash through my head of my last trip down Nightmare Lane...I wish I hadn't remembered. My stomach jolts, and nausea sets in. Can you puke in your astral form? I feel like I'm about to find out. Belphegor goes to his knee beside me and I can feel his hands on my shoulders. 

_"Hana, please don't cry_ _. I don't know how to handle tears_ _. It's been a few thousand years since I willingly dealt with a crying female, even before then it was only my sister."_ I don't know what to do with a crying girl. She was raised human, but she wasn't human now. I didn't like humans, but I liked her. I didn't want to see her cry. She gives me a watery smile and tries to dry her tears. 

_"_ _Belphie_ _...have you met anyone else here recently?"_

_"No, I'm always alone here.Unless my dickhead oldest brother shows up...How did you know to call me_ _Belphie_ _?"_

_"_ _Beel_ _talks about you a lot."_

_"Really?_ _Beel_ _talks about me to you?"_ I'm surprised that Beel talks to her about me, or maybe that he is talking to her at all. Beel didn't talk a lot to people he didn't know. What had happened in the month that they had known each other? 

_"Yeah, you are his_ _twin. He said he misses you. You guys used to sleep in the same room, so sometimes he wakes up and looks for you when he's half asleep, he woke me up a couple times looking for you._ _Belphie_ _why are you locked up here?"_

_"I can't say right now. But Hana...why are you sleeping in_ _Beel's_ _bedroom?"_ She looks confused for a moment and then something dawns on her. She looks at me closely than shocks the hell out of me when she reaches out to touch my cheek. I feel a current of of power flowing between us and a connection that runs deeper than what I've ever experienced before. Her eyes light up. _Is she feeling the same connection?_

_"Because he's one of my b..."_ A look of surprise flashes on her face and then she fades from the room. 

_"No!!"_

But she is gone, someone must have woken up her physical body. 

_What is she to_ _Beel_ _?_ I can still feel her touch against my cheek, and the connection between us is still there. 

_But b_ _etter yet, what is she to me?_

_Hana_

I open my eyes to Beel shaking me awake. 

_"Hana, it's almost time for dinner_ _. Luke cooked some awesome looking dishes and I'm hungry! Let's go eat! I can carry you so we get their faster."_ He hands me a simple dress to slip on. I take off the shirt I'm in and slip the dress on. Luckily it has a pretty good built in bra. 

_"Beautiful, now let's eat. Gah I'm starving!"_ Beel is literally drooling thinking about food and I can hear his stomach growling.

_"_ _Beel_ _, you're always starving! I can walk."_ I laugh at him. But he sits on the edge of the bed and puts his hands behind his back. 

_"Get on my back."_

_" If you insist."_ I wrap my arms around his neck and then wrap my legs around him. His hands grip my thighs as he stands up.

_"Ready?"_ He asks

_"_ _Giddy_ _Up!"_ I laugh as he does just that. I'm giggling as Beel literally gallops into the dining room and I can hear laughter as everyone gets a look at Beel playing horsey. 

_"I'm guessing you're feeling better?"_ Lucifer asks as he stands up to escort me to an empty chair between him and Diavolo.

_"Why does she get to sit by you? You had her all last night."_ Mammon pouts and I use my hand to cover my mouth to keep from laughing at him. 

_"Why yes Mammon, I did have her, a couple times, all night."_ I almost choke on the water I had just taken a sip of. Damn, Lucifer, I thought I was the direct one. Mammons mouth is hanging open at Lucifer's admission and a couple of the others are outright laughing.

_"I'm glad you're feeling better Hana_ _. We were all worried about you."_ Diavolo says as he touches my cheek. He removes his hand quickly but I wish he hadn't. 

We all start eating and I sip on a drink that tastes wonderful. 

_"What is this? It's amazing!"_

_"Celestial Spirits, a wine from that realm_ _. If it is made correctly it tastes different depending on the person drinking it._ _What do you taste?"_

_"Hmm..."_ I takes another drink but it's different from the first drink. Is that...chocolate chip cookies? Warm out of the oven...and not just any chocolate chips but the ones from the cafe. They had been the best chocolate chip cookies I'd ever had. 

_"They taste like the chocolate chip cookies from the cafe I worked and stayed at_ _. The owner made amazing cookies and they were always warm and_ _gooey. I've been wanting some of those, they were like a comfort food to me."_

_"_ _Ookie_ _ound_ _ood."_ Beel is talking with his mouth full of food. 

_"Should I make them on my night to cook?"_

I hear a chorus of yeses around the table.

_Day 4_

_Hana_

_"Thank you so much_ _Barbatos_ _, if I had to make that much food by myself I would have been cooking for a year straight to get it all done."_ I have never made so much food in my life, just the dishes to feed Beel alone covers a great expanse of the kitchen. Talking about kitchen, this was every chef's wet dream come true. I had been surprised to see such up to date kitchen essentials here in the Devildom. Though there was also instruments from different eras neatly organized. Barbatos said that he was very attached to certain objects and found that food didn't taste the same if he used something different. 

_"You're very welcome Lady Hana."_ He says with a smile. 

_"But I'm not your Lady."_

_"But you are, your Bonded to six of the seven Demon Lord's and you're also intended to Bond with Lord_ _Diavolo_ _. You are also very powerful, that alone would earn you a high station here in the_ _Devildom_ _."_

_"But you're also very powerful. I can see it, you leak tendrils of power."_

_"You can see energy from someone not releasing their power?"_

_"Yes, it's an ability I share with Solomon. We can see energy from both living and nonliving things."_

_"Hmm...But yes I am powerful, but my allegiance is to Lord_ _Diavolo_ _. I choose to serve under him."_

_"Why don't you go change into different clothing_ _. I'll serve the dishes in 20 minutes, is that enough time to change?"_ Barbatos asks.

_"Plenty, and thank you again."_ He bows as I leave the room. I had been shown a small room close to the kitchen where I could get ready earlier. It only takes about ten minutes to get dressed, Asmo had put my hair in a tight French braid earlier and it was still holding. 

I hear a knock on the door and see Satan's blonde head. 

_"Ready?_ _Beel_ _started eating the floral arrangements on the_ _table so the others sent me to get you."_

_"_ _Barbatos_ _kicked_ _Beel_ _out of the kitchen earlier, he came looking for handouts but then ate a three whole raw chickens._ _Barbatos_ _kicked him out and warded the doors and windows to keep him out."_

Satan laughs and takes my arm as we head to the dining room. 


	30. Sleep Over pt1

_D_ _ay 4-5_

_ Part 1 _

_ Hana _

_"Why are we all sleeping in one room again?"_ Luke asks as he maneuvers a mattress into the far corner of room away from everyone else's. 

_"It's part of our group exercise of bringing us all together."_

_"I think Hana has brought all the males together already."_ Luke pouts looking at Simeon who's mattress is close to mine in the center of the room. 

_"Don't be jealous puppy, I'm sure_ _yer_ _master will give ya a head scratch before ya go to_ _bed."_ I launch a pillow at Mammon and he falls backward as it beams him in the head. 

_"Yes!! Score one for me!! Now be nice to Luke. Unless you want me to tape your mouth shut? Hmm?"_ I ask sweetly, I'm only teasing him though, well maybe. 

_"Don't do that, Mammon would just like it."_ Satan smirks. 

_"Fuck you, Satan!"_

_"No, I'd rather you didn't_ _. Hana on the other hand...she can fuck me all she wants."_

_"Ooh no...no, please don't_ _. No f...._ _lunking_ _while I'm in here."_ Luke says in a panic, his face going scarlet. 

_"Relax Luke, I promised on the first day we wouldn't do it with you in the room."_

_"You're about the only nice one here Hana."_

_"Thanks Luke, and ignore Mammon."_

  
_"Hey! You can't ignore the Great Mammon!"_

_"Great Mammon my ass. More like scum on my shoes."_ Satan says 

  
_"Piss off Satan! And don't ignore me!!"_

_"Ignore him."_ I say

_"Luke you can ignore Mammon."_ Lucifer says as he walks in the door looking around at the mattresses spread out. He sighs, I can tell he isn't looking forward to this little activity. I actually thought it would be pretty funny, having all the guys together in one room was sure to be entertaining, I needed some laughs. 

  
_"The hell Lucifer!? Don't go tellin' people to ignore me!"_

  
_"Mammon would you like to sleep in the hallway, or should I send you back to the maze? I heard you made friends with the giant snake down there."_ Mammon immediately shuts up at the threat from Lucifer. I giggle, Asmo had to save Levi and Mammon from the maze, but he got an amazing video of them both screaming their asses off. It was priceless. 

  
_"Who is sleeping where?"_ Asmo asks as he comes into the room. 

_"Hana should sleep by me."_ Mammon says

  
_"But I want to be close to her. Plus you owe me for saving your dumbass."_

  
_"I don't owe ya shit! I want to sleep beside Hana!!"_

_"Stop acting like children!"_ Lucifer snaps.

I'm laughing as I watch them bicker back and forth. 

_"Why don't you guys draw straws?"_ I suggest, they all look at me confused.

_"What do straws have to do with this?"_ Lucifer asks and I bust up laughing. 

_"It's a game humans do when they are trying to figure out which person will do or get what_ _. We can put the mattresses together in a way where I'm in the middle_ _. If you arrange them right then two people will be on each side two will be at each end, so that's four people sleeping close to me."_

_"How do we draw straws?"_

We arrange the mattresses as I told them and then assigned a different color to each mattress. The kitchen didn't have straws but they did have skewers and we colored the bottoms. 

_"Y'all fuckin' cheated!"_ Mammon hasn't stopped yelling since they all drew straws. How did I wind up between Lucifer and Diavolo? One end was taken up by Levi and the other end was Solomon. The rest scattered their mattresses across the room and Lucifer made Mammon sleep by him to keep him in line. Luke looked a bit happier since Simeon was closer to him now. 

_"If you keep whining you can sleep outside."_

_"But why!?!?!?! Why do YOU get to sleep by Hana?!?"_

_"_ _MAAAMMMMOOOONNNN_ _!"_ I decide to take pity on my poor Mammon. I walk over and plop on his lap. 

_"Here, you can have lap time. Feel better?"_

_"Yep, just don't sit on Lucifer's lap."_

_"Hana can sit in my lap if she wants to."_ Lucifer says and I just look at like why are you adding fuel to the fire. Mammon goes to talk and I turn around and plant a kiss on his lips before whispering in his ear. 

_"Be good, if you do we'll go on a date when we get back from this trip and then I'll stay the night with just you."_

  
" _Promise_?"

" _Promise_." 

_ Bedtime _

" _Hana, what do humans do at sleepovers?"_ Diavolo asks. 

  
_"Well, I've never been to a sleep over myself, but I've seen them on TV. Tell scary stories, watch movies, pillow fight, eat popcorn and other snacks, girls paint each other's nails. Play games."_

_"I want snacks!"_ Beel says.

_"_ _Ooohh_ _Hana let me paint your nails!"_ Asmo says as he claps his hands together. 

" _Scary stories."_ Satan says

_"Movies, a new_ _Ruri_ _-chan special came out!."_ Says Levi.

_"Shut up_ _Otaku_ _!"_ Mammon snaps. 

" _Diavolo_ _, do you know if the kitchen has stuff for_ _smores_ _? The fire is burning so we could roast marshmallows."_ I ask, chocolate sounds pretty damn good. All these males are driving me crazy. 

" _Smores_ _? What are_ _smores_ _?"_ I have to educate them on the gooey chocolaty goodness that is smores! I usually made them on the stove, but a fire is going in the fireplace. 

_"It's a treat that is usually made over campfires, but you can do it over any fire_ _. You take a roasted marshmallow and chocolate and sandwich them together with gram crackers_ _. It's really good."_

_**loud growling noises**_

Beel's stomach let's out a monstrous growl and I can see him drooling. 

  
" _I want some_ _smores_ _! I'll take 200 hundred please."_ If Beel eats that many smores he's going to be bouncing all over the damn walls. Might be entertaining though. Demons on a sugar high. I really wanted smores now. 

_"I'll call_ _Barbatos_ _to see if we have the ingredients, if not he has a portal that is close to a grocery store."_

_"What?! I want to go to a human grocery store!"_ Beel says, a gleam in his eye as he thinks about all the food in the store. 

_"Beelzebub I'm not sure it would be a good idea for you to go to a human grocery store."_ Diavolo says with a laugh. 

_"Sorry big boy, but I have to agree with_ _Diavolo_ _on that_ _. If a human tried to stop you from gorging on food they would lose a hand, and what did I say about eating humans?"_

" _Not to eat them, unless they try to eat me first."_ He looks down to the floor and pouts. I go over and rub his head. 

_"Wow, you got_ _Beel_ _to agree not to eat something?"_

_"I asked him not to eat anything humanoid as long as it doesn't try to eat him first_ _. If it tries to eat him first than all bets are off and bon_ _appetite."_

_"I only agreed because it's Hana that asked."_ Beel says. I give him a hug, he is so cute!

_"I contacted_ _Barbatos_ _and he said to give him an hour and he will get the ingredients and bring them here_ _. He'll also make some small snacks and bring drinks."_

_"What sort of games do humans play at sleep overs?"_

_"Board games, Truth or Dare..."_ I start

_"Truth or Dare?"_ Satan asks.

_"A game where you ask a person truth or dare and they have to pick one_ _. If you pick truth, you'll be asked a question that you have to answer truthfully_ _. If you pick dare the other person dares you to do something_ _. Usually there us a minor punishment for either lying or not going through with the_ _dare."_

_"Hmm...that sounds rather interesting_ _. What about board games?"_

_"Monopoly, a game where you move a figure around a board and buy up properties to see who can end the game with the most money."_

_"Real money?!?!?!"_ Mammon asks.

_"Fake money."_

_"Well that blows."_

_"There's Clue, where you ask players questions trying to figure out how a character is murdered."_

_"Do we get to actually murder someone in this game?"_ Satan asks with a scary gleam in his eye as he looks toward Lucifer and Mammon. 

_"No Satan, no real killing will be taking place_ _. Pull your crazy back_ _in."_ I tell him and he tsks at me. 

_"Tch....You're no fun."_

It's going to be an interesting night.


	31. Sleep Over pt2

_ Sleep Over  _ _ Pt2 _

_ Hana _

Demons should never be allowed to play board games. For that matter neither should Angels or Sorcerers. None of them play fair and they twist the rules to suit their own meanings. I'm currently in the middle of cleaning up Mammon's third bloody nose of the night. The first one came from Satan, the second Lucifer, and the third came from Beel when Mammon ate one of his s'mores when he wasn't looking. 

Beel _LOVED_ the S'mores. Good thing Barbatos has known him for as long as he has because he cleaned the store of their full supply of marshmallows, gram crackers, and chocolate. Watching Beel line up marshmallows ten to a skewer and making himself s'mores was hilarious and extremely cute. Beel on a sugar high is something else, he kept tossing me in the air and catching me. Good thing I'm not afraid of heights and I'd gotten good at calling my wings out and catching air to keep from plummeting back to earth. It was fun in an adrenaline high sort of way. But after the tenth trip I wrapped my legs around him and refused to go up anymore, instead he was zipping us around the room with his wings and walking on the ceiling. Talk about bouncing off the walls. 

Satan liked catching the marshmallows on fire and flinging them at Mammon. I got to practice telekinesis by trying to freeze the flaming bombs of marshmallows. Trust Lucifer to turn this into a training exercise. Asmo liked the S'mores until he realized that you got them on your face no matter how you ate them. After that he stuck to the chocolate. Solomon said he hadn't had S'mores since the 1930's when they became popular in the US, so they were nostalgic to him. 

Luke adored the sweet concoction and he was trying to come up with ways to integrate them into baking. 

Diavolo was having a great time, laughing and playing games with all of us. It's the most relaxed I had ever seen him. His eyes were back lit with laughter as he watched the gathering of Demons, Humans, and Angels playing games and getting along together. 

_"Are you having fun?"_ I ask Diavolo as I sit down beside him on his mattress. We had just finished playing a dangerous and bloody game of monopoly. 

_"Yes, I am_ _. It makes me happy to see everyone getting together. Are you...uh...do you like it here in the_ _Devildom_ _Hana?"_

_"Actually, I do_ _. I'll be honest, I was pretty pissed off at you guys when I first got here."_ Diavolo laughs. _"But I'm happy to have met you all_ _. For the first time I've made connections to people that care about me_ _. Granted I never in my life seen my self having multiple partners to be with."_

_"It's not a normal thing in the human realm is it?"_

_"No, it isn't, but something about it felt_ _right."_

_"I'm glad, that you like it here, with us."_

_"_ _Hmmm_ _~ You two are cozy! I wanna be cozy too~"_ Asmo says and lays down popping his head in my lap. I run my fingers through his hair and he practically purrs. 

_"_ _Asmo_ _, you smell like wine. How much did you drink?"_ He points to a corner where there are eight bottles and Levi is passed out on the floor. I laugh, and then laugh some more when Asmo finds the spot on my sides that are ticklish. 

_"Stop_ _Asmo_ _! Hahahaha! Wait, no_ _Diavolo_ _don't join in!"_

_Diavolo_

I've been alive thousands of years but I've never tickled anyone before, but watching Hana laugh as Asmo and I tickle her sides awakens a need inside me and all I want to do is see her turn that laughter toward me, preferably while she was lying in my bed. 

_"Enough enough! If you keep that up I'm going to pee myself!"_ I can't help but laugh at her honesty. 

_"Hmm...I don't know if that is a good enough_ _incentive."_ Asmodeus says before Hana looks him dead in the eyes and says

_"No more sex."_ He immediately stops tickling her. 

_"But...but...you like my di..."_ She claps a hand over his mouth. 

She leans in and whispers something low in his ear and I watch his eyes grow big and he starts to shake his head vigorously in a _yes_ motion and I grow curious to know what she is saying to him as he goes and lies down on his mattress. 

_"What did you tell him to make him behave? You've gotten pretty good at controlling the brothers."_

_"It isn't really about control, I just learn what each of them like, don't like, and depending on what they are doing I can either reward them...or other things."_

_"That's rather devious in a genius way."_ She laughs as she plops down beside me again. 

_"_ _Diavolo_ _..."_

_"Hmm?"_

_"Can we spend some time together? Just the two of us."_ She hurries along quickly.

_"I know you are busy right now during the day trying to get things together for the ball and stuff. But I really want to talk to you and get to know you_ _better."_ She wants to spend time with just me? She touches my arm and I can feel her heat sink in. Before I can think of reasons to say no I find myself saying the opposite. 

_"Yes, I want to spend some time with you too."_ Her smiles lights up her whole face and she throws her arms around my neck before placing a kiss on my cheek. 

_"Thank you thank you! I can't wait!"_ She hugs me again and I feel her body press into mine. _Maybe I can't wait either_. 

  
_Hana_

" _Mmm_.." I try to move my body but realized I'm trapped between two male bodies. _Wha_ _...?_ I hear soft snores from my chest and look down to see a head full of bright red hair. I'm not sure how, but Diavolo has his face buried in my chest as he sleeps, looking over my shoulder I see Lucifer who's arm I am currently laying on while his other hand is on my hip, but it's Diavolo's hand that is shoved up my shirt and partly on my breast that has me fully waking up. I see a flash of light coming from my feet and look to see Asmo trying not to laugh as he takes pictures on his phone. 

_"_ _Asmo_ _, they're going to kick your ass when they see that picture_." I whisper trying not to wake up anyone else. But my efforts are in vain when I see Diavolo open his eyes. They widen, and then I can see his face growing red as he sees the position he is in. He attempts to push himself back but in his haste grabs a full on handful of boob and my nipples harden at his touch. I see flashing again but this time it's Diavolo who says something. 

" _Asmodeus_ _...your D.D.D...now_." Asmodeus throws his phone toward Diavolo who snaps it out of the air one handed. I watch as Diavolo sends the pictures and a short video to himself before deleting the pictures and videos off Asmo's phone. I feel a sigh against the back of my neck and turn to see Lucifer awake. 

_"How long have you been awake?"_ I ask Lucifer. 

_"Since I heard you talk to_ _Asmo_ _._ _Asmodeus_ _what did you do now?"_

_"He took a video and a couple pictures of the three of us_ _. I'll send them to you, but I deleted them from his phone_ _. Give me a second and I'll send them to you."_

Lucifer's DDD lights up and he opens the message from Diavolo and I get a good look at the pictures. Oh my I see why Diavolo deleted the pictures and video. He had taken a picture of us three completely asleep and we are all wrapped up together on my mattress. Both Lucifer and Diavolo rolled onto my mattress sometime while they were sleeping. I don't know how I didn't feel them, but I'd also started drinking Demonus and had promptly passed out sitting on Solomon's lap as he showed me how to produce different elements and make them into pretty shapes in the air. 

_"Dear brother, were you about to post these to_ _Devilgram_ _?"_ Lucifer says in a low tone as he stretches his neck and I hear the crack of vertebrae. _Uh oh...he is pissed_ _._

" _Uh...maybe_?" Asmo says nonchalantly. 

_"_ _Asmodeus_ _, if you try to post something like that again without our permission I'll have you_ _Devilgram_ _account terminated and all your profile pictures deleted."_

_"Cruel!! Not my selfies! How could you do that to me? Or all my innocent_ _followers! Evil!"_

_"Are you going to try and post pictures without my permission again?"_

" _Uh..."_ _Asmoedus_ _looks at_ _Diavolo_ _._

_"I can't lie, Lord_ _Diavolo_ _will know_ _. So I'll just say I won't try to post pictures of you three together without your permission for the duration of this trip."_

_"Good enough, but we will talk about this later."_

A large roaring fills the room and it takes me a second to realize the roar is growling and it is coming from Beel's stomach. 

" _Hungry_...." I hear Beel mumble sleepily, guess it's time for breakfast.


	32. Touring With Diavolo pt1

_Day 6_

_Hana_

Tomorrow is the day of the ball and the day I get to meet the Archangel Michael and Archangel Gabriel. But tonight, I get to spend some time with Diavolo with just the two of us and honestly I'm a little nervous. He said he wants to show me around to different spots of Devildom that he enjoys going to. 

_"Wear something comfortable, a couple of the spots we are going to are in rocky terrain. But we will be coming back to change into some semi formal clothing for a little surprise_ _tonight."_

_"So hiking clothes for now and something dressy later."_ Two extreme ends of clothing fashion, I'd probably need help picking something out for later, but I had the hiking outfit covered, I lived for comfortable clothing. 

Diavolo reaches out and runs his fingers over some of my hair that had escaped its braid. 

_"I have a small request though."_

_"Hmm?"_

_"Wear your hair down and loose tonight "_

_"Ok."_

_"Is an hour enough time to get ready for our outing?"_

_"Plenty, I probably won't even need_ _that."_

_"Meet me in the entry hall when you're done_ _. It also won't take me long to get ready."_

Half an hour later I arrive in the entry hall to see an extremely dressed down Diavolo. He usually had on a uniform or a suit of some sort so I was loving seeing him in jeans, boots, and a t-shirt. I really wanted to take a picture of this drool worthy scene, who knew that seeing Diavolo in casual clothing would be a turn on. Still seeing him with no shirt on like when he was in his demon form was the best. But the t-shirt highlighted the muscle underneath and the jeans....* _drool_ * I go over to Diavolo as I have a mental conversation with my girly bits telling them not to go into overdrive. 

_"Hana, are you ready for your first real tour of the_ _Devildom_ _?"_

_"Yes! I'm excited to know what your favorite places are. Plus I haven't gotten to really tour around the_ _Devildom_ _, I mostly stay around town and the academy."_

Diavolo takes my hand before he phases them away from his castle. It had taken her a long time to get used to living with no sunlight, but the moon's gave off a lot of light depending on the time of day, but it was still always nighttime. 

_"Oh...Wow! This place is gorgeous!"_ If I had to describe most of the terrain around the Devildom I would say it's similar to desert areas. This place looks to be almost like a desert oasis, but most of the plants I have never seen before. I hear water flowing in the distance and the sound of unseen wildlife. 

_"It's one of the few Demon Oasis left around here_ _. There used to be more once, but they have become tainted, the land no longer providing nourishment to support the wild life_ _. When the_ _Devildom_ _first came into creation it was more like the 'Hell' humans believed existed_ _. The Demons and Devils of the time relished in darkness and spread the unbalance_ _. The previous Demon King, my father, was a cruel man_ _. He is now sealed under the_ _Devildom_ _and my hope is he will remain there for all time_ _. After he was sealed, I and others worked continuously to make the_ _Devildom_ _into a place where 'life' could strive_ _. I won't say that all who live in_ _Devildom_ _agree with my views on Coexistence, there are even some that want this place to go back to the barren wasteland that it once was_ _. Us demons feel things more intensely than other creatures and we all fall for temptations and we relish in those temptations_ _. Around two or so years ago I noticed that the Oasis that we had worked hard to birth had started to wane like someone was slowly dripping poison into the land_ _. I had been working on putting the exchange program into motion for many years, but with the sudden change in the land I knew I was running out of time_ _."_

_"So you implemented the exchange program?"_

_"Yes, I believe that through coexistence I might find a way to save the_ _Devildom_ _. I also don't want to see anymore wars and fighting. No one should have to see all that death and carnage."_ Diavolo retakes my hand as we walk deeper and deeper into the Oasis following the sound of falling water. I can see more of what Lucifer called Hellfire Flies, plus something that is akin to butterflies that glow in the dark, above my head I hear what I thought were birds but looked on a closer look maybe a cross between a bird and something amphibious. 

_"Those are Feathered Serpents, they are poisonous, but pretty mild mannered they only bite when attacked."_ He makes a whistling sound as he holds up his arm. One of the Feathered Serpents ones on his arm. It's beautiful in a very unique way, it's head serpent like but the body of a very small combination between a peacock and a pheasant. 

_"This one here is friendly_ _._ _Ive_ _known her since she was a_ _hatchling_ _. Her names Que, you can touch her."_

I stick my hand out tentatively and Que's tongue slithers out as she gets a feel of my heat and smell. The top of her head wraps around my arm lightly and she rubs her head against it. I use my other hand to rub her feathers which are warm to the touch. Que uncoils her head before reaching to the back of her body and pulling out a single feather, she drops it into my hand before she lifts her wings and flies off into the canopy above. 

_"She really liked you, it's rare for them to gift a feather to someone."_ The feather is gorgeous with teals, purples, and blues. Diavolo reaches out and touches it with a small portion of power and something encases the feather. It looks like resin almost. 

_"There now it won't get damaged, I'll unfreeze it when we get back if you want."_

_"Thank you "_ I put the feather in my bag glad that the filaments won't be smashed now. 

It takes almost an hour to reach our destination, Diavolo stopped and showed me certain places and introduced me to new wildlife. 

At last we reach where the water is coming from and I feel my mouth drop open from the absolute beauty. But there's something off about the scene something I can't put my finger on. 

_"_ _Diavolo_ _, it's gorgeous here_ _. But something is wrong."_

_"So you can feel it too. Yes, this place is tainted_ _. Something is spreading poison through the falls_ _. If you look to the center of the pool you can see darkness within, like oil_ _pooling."_ He points to an area. 

I sit on the edge of the pool, I dip my fingers into the water. 

_Hana..._

_"Huh?"_ I ask.

_"I didn't say anything."_ Diavolo says confused. 

_Hana..._

_"_ _Diavolo_ _, something is calling for me."_

_"I don't hear anyone."_

_Hana...the water...go into the water..._

Someone was beckoning me forward, but I felt no malice coming from the voice. I slip my shoes off and roll up my pants leg. 

_"Hana, what are you doing?"_

_"Going into the water."_

_"Why?"_

_"I don't know_ _. But something is calling me."_

_"I can't keep you out can I?"_

_"No."_

Diavolo sighs, I seem to get that reaction a lot. But he surprises me when he sits down and removes his boots and rolls the legs to his jeans up.

_"What are you doing?"_

_"Going in with you."_

_"Why?"_ He gives me this look like you really have to ask. 

_"You have a voice that only you can hear calling you into the water and you expect for me to let you in alone_ _. I don't think so."_

_Hana..._

We both step into the shallow edge of water and I feel a light current of electricity run along my skin. 

_"Do you feel like electricity is tracing your skin?"_ Diavolo shakes his head no. Why can't he feel it?

_Hana..._

I feel power calling to my own, the power feels slightly familiar.

_Michael...and a females voice? Who is she?_

My Angel wings burst from my back and my clothes change into a flowing white gown. Words I don't know come from my mouth as I bend down to and trace shapes into the water. A coiling blackness leaks out from the water in black smoke and evaporates into the air. 

_What just happened?_

_Diavolo_

All I can do is stare as I watch the cooling darkness seep out of the water. Hana's wings glow brightly before she droops forward after expending however much energy it took to purify the poison from the water. She looks up at my as I grab her around the waist so that she doesn't fall into the water. Her wings disappear and her clothing reverts back to normal. 

_"Did it work?"_

_"Yes, the_ _water's_ _purified."_

_"But we still need to find where the poison is coming from, I just bought us some more time."_ She looks a little down cast, she doesn't know the enormity of the gift that she has given. I take her chin and give her a light kiss before taking her hand and kissing her palm. 

_"Thank you, you truly are a_ _gift."_

_"But I didn't do much, it didn't solve the problem completely."_

_"You did more than I could have done_ _. As a Demon I don't possess the powers of purification, nor do any of The Fallen. When Lucifer and his brothers Fell they lost the power to purify_ _. Usually Celestial purification doesn't work as strongly in the_ _Devildom_ _as it does in the Human and Celestial Realms_ _. It may have something to do with you being Archangel Michael's Soul Daughter, but who gifted you with the soul of a Demon?"_

_"Sorry I come with more questions than answers."_ She laughs. 

" _I feel like I could spend days around here exploring. It would be a nice camping spot."_

_"We will have to spend more time here another day, I used to spend days here. But I find myself too busy here lately to escape. I would love to bring you back here, maybe even bring the others along."_

_"I'd love that."_ She smiles at me.

_"Are you ready for our next destination? All this hiking makes a demon hungry."_ Her stomach growls at the thought of food. 

_"True, this part demon is hungry."_ We both put our shoes on before I phase her to our next destination. 


	33. Touring With Diavolo pt2

_(_ _Hopefully one day_ _Obey_ _Me_ _will give us_ _Diavolo's_ _reason for wanting to do in the Exchange Program_ _. Until then here is my made up version ☺)_

_Day 6_

_Part 2_

_Hana_

We went to a small restaurant for lunch before heading out again. This time to a place that over looked the valley where the town lay below. 

_"I like to come up_ _here, especially when the days become too long_ _. It helps remind me of the lives that depend on me as their next King of the_ _Devildom_ _. When I was younger my father tried to groom me into his shadow, and I'm ashamed to say that for awhile I was_ _. But I was a born demon, but my mother was not my father's bond mate, conception is very low between couples who are not intended mates_ _. But my father, being the cruel man that he was, took my mother against her will nightly until she conceived, it took almost 50 years_ _. Of course I was unaware of this until one day in a fit of anger my father killed my_ _mother, not long after that I found her journals_ _. She wrote of the abuse she suffered under my father's hands, but she also wrote of her overwhelming LOVE for me_ _. My mother loved me, even though I came from a man she hated_ _. She loved me, but she was also scared for me_ _. She was afraid that I would walk down the same path as him when I held a light inside me that grew dimmer with each passing year that I walked under him_ _. When my mother was killed and I found her writings I knew I couldn't let him continue destroying the_ _Devildom_ _and by destroying the_ _Devildom_ _it would take the Human and Celestial Realm with it_ _."_ I hold on to Diavolo's hand as he continues his story. 

_"I locked my father, the previous Demon King in an enchanted sleep. I couldn't kill him, I didn't have the power to do so then_ _. My father is part of the very_ _Devildom_ _itself, but soon I'll be crowned King of the_ _Devildom_ _. I know soon I will have a choice to make about my father, he isn't the type to be reformed_ _. I along with Lucifer and his brothers need to erase my father's existence to keep him from undoing all the we have been working_ _towards. It's my job to protect all the Demons and Creatures in the_ _Devildom_ _. I can't let my people down. But I can't do that until I'm crowned King of the_ _Devildom_ _."_

_"_ _Diavolo_ _..."_ I'm not sure what to say, his features don't give anything away, but I can feel the pain radiating from inside him. I wrap my arms around his neck and his find my waist as he pulls me closer. I rub the hair at the back of his neck and I feel him kissing the top of my head. 

_"I'll tell you more, later_ _. I feel like I can tell you this now_ _. There's a lot you still don't know, it would take years to tell you everything you should know_ _. But I guess the same could be said for the others_ _. But you accept them for who they are_ _now."_

_"I know all of you have a past, and you've lived years beyond my imagining_ _. I also know_ _you've_ _all done things that I won't agree with."_ Diavolo backs away from me but I grab ahold of him. He isn't going anywhere. 

_"However, all of you are mine now_ _. I accept the fact the I'll probably never know everything that there is to know about each of you, I also accept the fact that there are going to be things each of you have done that I won't agree with._ _But I want to learn_ _. Will you let me_ _Diavolo_ _?"_ He looks down at me. 

_"Hana, there's things about me, things in my past I can never erase. There is something, I can't recall_ _. Like someone has erased a part of my memory, it would barely even be noticed as being missed, but it has something to do with you_ _. I didn't even know I was missing something until I met_ _you."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"When your blood awoke, and I realized what you were to me, that you were my Bond. I knew I'd known this, known of you before you even showed up in the_ _Devildom_ _. But somehow I'd forgotten you're existence. If I had known, I couldn't have left you alone in the Human Realm, you wouldn't have had to suffer through the childhood you did. How could I leave you? Better yet how could I forget you?"_

To say I'm shocked is a complete under statement. But I can feel the deep sorrow inside Diavolo when he confesses this all to me. 

_"So you're saying someone took a part of your memory? Is that why you suddenly distanced yourself?"_

_"Yes, I didn't want to hurt you even further._ _I can't hurt you, but keeping away from you was also hurting you, and it was killing me_ _. Then you started phasing to both Lucifer and I and you didn't even know you were doing_ _it. You were drawn to us in the most unconscious of ways._ _Did you know I have a pact with Lucifer? Sort of like Solomon has a pact with_ _Asmodeus_ _? We can feel higher emotions from the demons we have pacts with_ _. I felt it when you and Lucifer completed your bond."_ I can feel my blush spread clear down to my toes. Diavolo starts to laugh as he watches my face turn scarlet, his thumb brushes my cheek. 

_"For the first time I wanted something for myself, not as next King of the_ _Devildom_ _, but for me_ _. I wanted you, Hana."_

_"Really?"_

_"Really, and soon we'll find out what is hidden in both of our pasts."_

_"You won't try to hide it from me when you do find out?"_ Diavolo looks to the side for a moment, but I grab ahold of the front of his shirt and pull him to my level. I get he is over protective, but I'm not a pampered princess who needs to be coddled. 

_"Hiding things from me won't protect me, if anything, it will do just the opposite_ _. It'll piss me off, then I'll go looking for the answer myself, then all hell will break loose, in a literal sense_ _. So in the end I get hurt, you get my foot up your a...,"_ Diavolo kisses me stopping my tirade. He breaks the kiss, so I start my tirade right up again.

_"ass."_

_"You really have to have the final word, don't you."_ I give him the _you better fucking believe it look._

_"Alright, when I find out anything that has to do with you I will let you_ _know."_

_"Damn Skippy you will."_

_"Damn skippy...it is going to take me awhile to pick up odd phrases from your Human Realm. Why Damn Skippy? Who's this Skippy we are damning?"_

I start laughing so hard I snort, which in turn makes Diavolo laugh. Then he stands up and says...

_"No really, who is this Skippy we are damning?"_ Which sets me off again. 

_Surprise_

_"Are you ready for our final place to go tonight? We have to go back to the castle to get ready. I have a small meeting to attend to with Lucifer for a final check for the ball tomorrow, so you can use my suite to get ready if you like._ _Barbatos_ _will bring you your things."_

_"What time?"_

_"The meeting starts whenever I get back and will probably take about three hours."_

_"That's a small meeting? What's a big one?"_

_"Three months."_

_"Damn...sorry but my attention span couldn't even do the three hours very well let alone three months."_

_"That's why Lucifer and Satan are the only ones to attend the long meetings, though I have them sit at opposite ends of the table. The others, Beelzebub eats the furniture, Mammon talks incessantly or tries to steal the decor,_ _Asmodeus_ _tries to seduce all the guests, Leviathan plays his games, and_ _Belphegor_ _sleeps."_

" _They all have their own charms_ _. Mammon is actually pretty sweet though he tries not to show it,_ _Beel_ _is my teddy bear and gives the best hugs,_ _Asmo_ _is a natural charmer and if he was female he'd be my best gal pal, Levi is adorable, Satan likes to read to me when I can't sleep from nightmares, Simeon is my missing sunshine, Solomon shows me the good in humanity even if he doesn't believe he is human anymore, and Lucifer and You... You guys are_ _wayyy_ _over protective of me, but that shows me how much you guys care for me."_

_"Sounds like you have good mates."_

_"I do, even if they annoy me now and then."_

_"I seen what happens when Mammon annoys you, what was the title Leviathan gave the video, oh! it was, '_ _Masochistic Idiot Pisses Off_ _Bondmate_ _' you tied him to his bed and cut up his credit card_ _. Lucifer was rather impressed with your form of punishment, but then he punished Mammon for calling you a 'murderous bitch'. I found the video hilarious and had a copy of the video saved for the Funny Moments of the Year feature that RAD does."_

Of course he did. Wait...

_"Are you talking about the censored or the uncensored video."_

_"Censored, I don't want all the students to see you half naked."_

_"I had on shorts, I was talking about Mammon's dick on display."_

_"Wouldn't be the first time Mammon has been nude in public."_ Yeah I can imagine that. I was wondering why Levi's video had me censored but not Mammon.

_"Ready to head back?"_

_"Yes"_ I take Diavolo's hand and he threads his fingers with my own before phasing us back to his castle where Barbatos awaits.

_Diavolo_

Barbatos greets when we phase into the foyer. 

_"Lord_ _Diavolo_ _, Mistress welcome home. Lord Lucifer is waiting for you in your office Lord_ _Diavolo_ _. Mistress I have a bath drawn for you in Lord_ _Diavolo's_ _bath suite"_ Hana's mouth drops open at Barbatos referring to her as _Mistress,_ he had told me that she had told him to call her Hana. He could have if he wanted to, but Barbatos likes to tease people when he can. Plus he actually liked Hana, Barbatos didn't truly like a lot of people.

_"I told you call me Hana."_

_"Mistress Hana, your clothing is ready."_

Barbatos is having a great time teasing Hana. 

_"_ _Barbatos_ _....say Hana."_

_"Hana."_

_"Good...now call me Hana."_

_"Mistress Hana."_

_"Damn it! You're doing this on purpose."_

_"Doing what on purpose?"_ Barbatos laughs. 

I start laughing at the look on her face and change the subject before she gets too angry. 

_"Come on Hana, I'll take you upstairs while_ _Barbatos_ _let's Lucifer know I'll be in my study shortly."_ I take Hana's hand while she gives Barbatos a look that says just wait until later. Knowing her she is cooking up some kind of scheme in her head. 

_**_ _'_ _Barbatos_ _, you're having a lot of fun teasing Hana.'_

_'She makes it too easy Lord_ _Diavolo_ _' *laughter*_

_'Watch out, her sense of humor when it comes to payback is almost on par with yours'_

_'Yes, I also seen the video of Mammon on_ _Devilgram_ _'**_

I cut off my mental conversation with Barbatos.

Lucifer and I had been sharing a room during the excursion, but it wasn't my bedroom. Lucifer and the others had their own rooms here, but I made them off limits for the exchange excursion, though I let Lucifer stay in his room that first night he was with Hana. It wasn't something for me to intrude upon, even though I felt the echoes of their joining which kept me in a very frustrated state that whole night. Though I do feel bad that I called him to a meeting first thing that morning. But I got to see a side of Lucifer I'd never seen before so my all night frustration was worth it. But then that morning someone invaded Hana's dreams, so far the barrier placed upon her seemed to be working. But we only had a few more days, thankfully Archangel Michael would be joining us tomorrow so hopefully he could shed some light on this situation. Though I planned to keep Hana, and all her males in the castle for some extra time, during this time if I am unable to find out what I need to know with normal means I planned to have Barbatos open up his Room of Time to me. It was a last resort to use the Room, walking through time was dangerous, and one single mistake could change history as we know it. But I was hoping Michael would be more forthcoming with information. 

I open my bedroom door to let Hana inside and she automatically starts looking around. I show her to the bathroom where she squeals when she looks at the bath. 

_"Holy shit_ _Diavolo_ _! All of us could fit into this tub and still have room_ _. It's a damn pool!"_

I chuckle at her description, but it is a large tub. The main suites in the castle had large tubs to hold multiple people at once. Though now that I thought about it, Hana was the first female Id brought to my room. I usually didn't bring lovers to my bedroom, but Hana was more than just a tryst to quench my lust. 

_"Are you sure you have to go to a meeting? We could take a bath together, this tub is big enough."_ She grins, she makes a tempting offer. 

_"How about I take you up on that tempting offer later?"_

_"_ _Mmm_ _...sounds like fun."_

Yes it does...

  
(For those in love/lust with Diavolo look forward to the next part. 😍 Also after the next part goes up I'll be adding a scenario to my Obey Me scenarios/oneshots that I have separate from this story. The scenario goes along with this story but it is an explicit Lucifer X Hana X Diavolo side story. Also forewarning when I mark something as explicit I do mean explicit so read at your own risk😙)  
(I try to keep my story at a certain smut level so if any real perverted stories pop in my brain I'll post them to my scenarios but I'll try to leave a side note here for people who come here for this story. Link to my Obey Me Scenarios

https://my.w.tt/lSo3VFi3J3


	34. Hana and Diavolo Bond

_ Day 6 _

_ Part 3 _

_ Diavolo _ _ and Hana _

_ Diavolo _

_"Are you sure we should introduce Hana to the Realm at the Ball tomorrow?"_ Lucifer asks again. We had been talking about this since we sentenced the two demons after they made an attempt on her life. We had talked to the others in private to get their take on the situation and after some grumbling we got them to agree. I had also had a call with Archangel Michael and he agreed, she was known among the high ranking Celestial officials and a request had been sent down to have her sent to the Celestial Realm for a face to face meeting. Lucifer had put his foot down immediately. None of the Brothers were allowed in the Celestial Realm after their Fall, which meant that only Simeon and Solomon could attend that meeting with her. Lucifer wasn't having it and I really didn't blame him. They would discuss a neutral area at a later date and decide to give The Brothers a pass to attend the meeting. It had surprised me though when Michael agreed that all her Bonds should be present with her, but I think it surprised Lucifer even more to have Michael agree with him. After all Michael was the Archangel that fought Lucifer when he Fell from the Celestial Realm. But then again I'm sure Michael didn't enjoy battling his brother, they had been rather close to each other once eons ago.

_"Yes, I'm sure and everyone agrees. I'm planning to let Hana know tonight."_

_"She'll most likely be angry that we didn't let her know sooner, or ask her opinion about introducing her to everyone at the Ball."_ Lucifer gets a look on his face before he actually laughs. Lucifer doesn't laugh often but I had been seeing it more since Hana's arrival.

_"I wish you luck, Lord_ _Diavolo_ _."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because she doesn't like it when someone makes decisions about her life for her. She's likely to curse you soundly."_

_"Sounds like something to look forward to."_

_"It is."_

_Hana_

I can literally swim laps in this bathtub, but I float on top letting the heat from the water soak into my muscles while the bubbles tickle along my skin. I get out and rewash my hair and rinse the bubbles from my body. Hair washed, check, Legs and the girly bits shaved, check check. Solomon had showed me a trick for drying my hair with a little bit of power so now it doesn't take an hour to dry it. It took me awhile to get the trick down right, he also said I could use it a slightly different way to remove hair. But with my luck I'd remove ALL my hair, so I'll stick to razers for now. With my hair dry I apply some basic makeup and go look at the dress that Barbatos left out. The dress ties around my neck leaving my shoulders and back bare, the front open down the middle that shows most of my bonding marks, the color starts out black before turning red in an ombre effect. The skirt is shorter in the front going to above my knees while the back hits behind my shins. It's a pretty dress, but I don't remember ordering it from Majolish. I also don't remember ordering the lingerie I find with the dress which has the same red and black ombre effect.

I finish up quicker than what I thought it would take so I head toward Diavolo's office. As I walk I look at the pictures that line the walls when I come to a large picture I stop and stare. A younger looking Diavolo is pictured with a woman with flowing red hair. He stands behind her while she sits in a chair, she looks back at him with a mixture of pride and a deep sadness. _What would it be like to have a child with a man that was trying to turn your only son into a monster? A child you loved beyond reason?_ I have to walk away before I start crying thinking about Diavolo's mother. I finally make it to Diavolo's office after only getting lost once, I'm about to knock when the door opens and a demon I haven't met almosts walks over me.

_"What's a hum..."_ His eyes scan me from head to toe and he takes in my scent. Diavolo walks up behind him and puts a hand on his shoulder drawing him away from me and putting his body between us.

_"_ _Malphas_ _, this is the young woman I spoke of."_

_"So you're the little hybrid causing so much trouble."_ His voice is deep and I hear rattling distant caw of crows in his voice. For some reason this man triggers my rarely used sense of self preservation and for once I dont throw a smart ass remark at being told I cause trouble.

_"Yes,_ _Malphas_ _this is Hana. Also she is my intended_ _Bondmate_ _."_

_"She doesn't wear your mark yet, though she looks to be marked by others. Pride, Lust, Greed, Envy, Gluttony, Wrath, plus two I don't know. "_ Malphas leans in closer to my chest and tries to pull the edge of my dress aside to see the rest of my bonding marks. My eyes widen and I about smack his hand away but Diavolo grabs his wrist.

" _Unless you want your existence erased I wouldn't touch her against her will."_

_"Excuse me, my Lord. You know I can't help but want to touch something shiny and new, and she is very bright, makes one want to risk their existence for a taste_ _. But I like my head connected to my body. I'll take my leave, Lord_ _Diavolo_ _, Lord Lucifer....Lady Hana."_ I watch him disappear.

_"Who in the hell was the creepy crow?"_

_"_ _Malphas_ _is one of the generals left over from my father's era. Creepy Crow describes him exactly, I'd prefer if you weren't alone with him_ _. He only came today to sign the neutral ground terms for the Ball."_

_"Terms?"_

_"Celestials, Humans, and Demons will be attending the Ball tomorrow_ _. My land is neutral ground tomorrow and there will be no fighting between the races_ _. All guests will sign a contract to the terms set as neutral ground_ _. Those who break the contract will be held for punishment that is agreed on by all sides. It didn't take you long to get ready, you look beautiful."_

_"Yes, she does."_ Lucifer says as he gets up from the table and walks over. He bends down and kisses me.

_"You're leaving already?"_ I ask before giving him another kiss.

_"I'll see you before breakfast tomorrow."_ He gives me a third kiss before leaving.

_"You ready?"_

_"Yep."_ I take Diavolo's hand he is holding out and he phases us out of the room. 

The place Diavolo phases us to is a small piece of land that hovers above a lake. The triple moons reflect on the surface of the water below and vines from the hundreds of roses cascade off the sides of the floating island. I turn in circles taking in the sight before my eyes fall on the statue of a beautiful demoness in the center that I recognize as Diavolo's mother.

_"Oh_ _Diavolo_ _, this place is gorgeous. This is your mother isn't it?"_

_"Yes, this was her retreat when she was alive, when she died I built the statue as a memorial."_

Diavolo looks at the statue, his eyes tinged with sadness for the loss of his mother and the life she could have lived if it hadn't have been snuffed out prematurely.

" _It's beautiful_ _Diavolo_ _. This whole place is beautiful_ _. Do you come here often?"_

_"Not as much as I should. But I wanted to show this place to you, you're the only other person I've brought here. Not even Lucifer has been here, nor_ _Barbatos_ _. I used my power to create the memorial, and I tend the roses myself though they require minimum care."_

I'm stunned that Diavolo would take me somewhere that is so very private to him. It meant more to me than he could know that he would share this place with me. But then all day he has taken me to places that meant something different to him and held different meanings and memories.

_"Thank you_ _Diavolo_ _."_

_"For what?"_

_"For bringing me here. To all the places you've taken me, places that are important to you."_

_"You really liked them?"_

_"_ _Mmhmm_ _, I got to be with you, and to know what things you hold dear to you"_

Diavolo takes my hand and pulls me closer to him, his other hand traces along my cheek in a soft touch.

_"I want you Hana, though I don't feel like I deserve you_ _. But I still crave your touch, to see your eyes light up and that smile to be turned toward me. I brought you here to make this oath in front of my Mother_ _. I loved my mother, but I couldn't protect her from my father. I want to protect you, but I also want to be by your side as you discover yourself_ _. Will you let me stay with you?"_

I throw my arms around Diavolo's neck as he finally finally says he will be with me. I kiss him deeply a claiming kiss of my own before he returns it with a claim of his own. The night sky and the sounds of water disappear as Diavolo phases us back to his bedroom.

_Diavolo_

I can't keep myself from her anymore, her heat, her scent, her everything is driving me to the brink of insanity. Everything has gotten more intense since her and Lucifer bonded, I can feel his emotions radiating from the pact I have with him. I want it. To feel those overwhelming emotions for someone, I've never wanted that for myself, never considered having it for myself, until her. Hana looks up at me, her blue eyes fathomless in the dimly lit room. I want to be with her always.

"Diavolo?" She whispers my name as her hand reaches out to touch my face. I feel myself falling in, falling fast. I grasp her hand and pull her more tightly too me. Her eyes widen as our chests make contact and my other hand pulls her face to mine.

Bliss momentarily over takes me as our lips make contact and everything but her, this, and now, leaves my mind. She moans softly into my mouth and I harden at the sound. Her taste is filling me up and I need to have more, to claim her at the most intimate level. I lift her off the floor and hear the sound of her heels as they hit the ground. But it's distant as I focus solely on her. Her legs wrap around my waist as her gown pools at her waist and I can run my hands along the bindings from her lingerie. I find the top of her dress and pull on the lacing and the back comes undone. I feel the skin of her naked back and trace my fingers down her spine. She arches backward and her top falls down her shoulders exposing her naked breasts, I stop my walking so I can pull her chest closer to my face. Just a taste, I pull one bud into my mouth, her moan echoes as she clutches my head closer. Her hand slide lower down my neck as they sink into my shirt.

" _Diavolo_ _...I want you."_ She says as she pulls my head up so I can look into her eyes.

_"I need you..."_ She whispers as she nips at my bottom lip lightly.

" _As I need you..."_ I say and she smiles brightly before a naughty look comes over her face. Her eyes flash with power, and I experience a moment of vertigo as I find myself laying on my bed, naked, with Hana straddling me.

" _Finally_." She says before she leans down and kisses me deeply. I had heard of her power plays in the bedroom from the others, but there's a reason I'm the High Demon Lord of the Devildom. I blink and switch our positions and she squeaks.

" _Sorry Love, you were cute up there. But I'm the one on top for a reason."_ She blows a raspberry at me and I freeze. How is she so damn cute?!? I grin down at her.

" _I_ _want to be with you Hana, I can't make promises that everything will be ok. But I can promise from now on I'll stay by your side."_ I tell her and her eyes sparkle as tears come to her eyes but she blinks them away. I kiss her deeply before pulling back to look down her body her other bonding marks drawing my gaze. She has eight right now, and lines connecting to each one and a semi star is being drawn when we bond she would have nine..but...will I be the last? But my thoughts disappear as I feel her hands against my chest as she traces along my brands which are always present on my body. I dip back down to run my tongue along her neck as my hand reaches lower on her body to part the flesh between her legs.

_ Hana _

Pleasure fills my core as Diavolo finds the sensitive area between my legs. He slowly kisses down my body, finding sensitive areas that make me shiver and cry out. His golden eyes taking in each change of my expression as they become more and more heated. My hands dive into his hair as he lowers his body between my legs, his mouth teasing and relentless in his need to make me moan louder and louder. I grab his shoulder as I urge him to move up my body, his lips trail upward over my stomach and my breasts before he presses his hips into mine. I feel the tip of him as he slowly eases himself inside me.

_"_ _Mmmnnn_ _!_ _Ahhh_ _!_ _Diavolo_ _!"_ I cry out as his thrusts start out slowly before he picks up speed and pushes my legs out further as he deepens his thrust finding that spot inside me that made me scream out his name in pleasure. As we both come together I feel the pain as my ninth bond mark burns itself into my skin. Diavolo's face takes on a look of happiness as he sees his mark join the others and I know that look on his face will be forever burned into my memories. 

Diavolo's Bondmark


	35. Lucifer's Truth

_Day 7_

_Hana_

I feel lips tracing along my neck as I'm pulled out of a dreamless sleep. 

_"_ _Mmm_ _...feels good..."_ I murmur half asleep and hear two deep chuckles coming from the bed. 

_"Lucifer, when did you come in."_ A second set of lips joins the first ones, but they feather across my lips. 

_"Just a few moments ago. I said I would see you before breakfast."_ Lucifer's finger traces over Diavolo's bond mark and then he connects each one. 

_"It appears like you're missing one."_

_"I thought the same."_

_"Who...?"_ But I know who. It's Belphegor, my dream visitor. I need to tell Lucifer, but I've finally worked out in my head why Belphie is being detained, but...Im confused as to what the right way to bring it up. I know Lucifer is keeping Belphie's location a secret from Diavolo. I feel like I'm being torn in three directions. But I know I can't keep this from Lucifer anymore, and he needed to be the one to tell Diavolo.

I use the mental connection between Lucifer and I. 

_Lucifer...we need to talk about_ _Belphie_ _._

I see his eyes widen momentarily, but that's the only sign he shows outwardly of our inner conversation. 

_Hana: I know about_ _Belphegor_ _._

_Lucifer:_ _How?_

  
_He's been blocked from communicating through his dreams with anyone._

_Hana: It might be because we were drawn to each other as mates, or it could be because I'm some weird hybrid. Plus your barriers can't keep me out, remember? I've only seen him twice in my dreams_ _. But the man who hurt me, he wanted to keep me away from_ _Belphie_ _. He said your over protectiveness would help him in the end_ _._

_Lucifer: how much are you starting to remember about your dreams?_

_Hana: ....almost all of it. The man said he can't let me complete the bond_ _. Whoever he is, I think he's someone that wants to hurt_ _Diavolo_ _, hurt everyone_ _. This man, he can control people, manipulate them_ _. Right now he is sleeping, but when he wakes up...I_ _don't_ _know what he will do. He said he can manipulate people in their dreams. He tried to kill me as a child, he didn't want me to awaken. My original scars, he's the one responsible, he is also the one that killed the man who abused me for failing to kill me. He also said Michael protected me once._ _But_ _Belphie_ _is my final_ _Bondmate_ _,_

  
_and by him being locked up, it will hurt us, even worse._

_Lucifer: The one that hurt you, he said he's sleeping right now...? **dawning horror**_

I flinch at the feeling going through Lucifer but he shocks me when he sits up straight. Something in the bit of information I've given him as alarmed him so much that I can see the play of emotions on his face as he looks from me to Diavolo.

_"Lord_ _Diavolo_ _, I need to speak plainly to you."_

  
Diavolo sits up in the bed and looks at Lucifer.

_"Lucifer, I've known you for many years."_

_"Yes."_

_"I know when you are hiding something from me_ _. I also know your brothers mean everything to you."_

_"Yes."_

_"I already know about_ _Belphegor_ _."_ I'm not the only one shocked to hear Diavolo say this. But then again, Diavolo knows almost everything that goes on in the Devildom and Lucifer was his closest friend. I

  
t really shouldn't be a surprise that he knew that Lucifer locked Belphegor away for his protection.

_"Why didn't you say anything?"_ Lucifer asks quietly. 

_"I was waiting for you_ _. I knew you would tell me eventually, but I also knew that something would have to push you to do it. Now what brought on your confession."_

_"I think your father is waking up."_ L

  
ucifer says rather bluntly.

Diavolo's eyes widen before he looks at me, he wasn't expecting to hear that answer. The same dawning horror shows on his face as it did in Lucifer's mind. 

_"The nightmares_? _I wondered who would have the power to inflict wounds that would follow you outside your dreams._ "

_"Yes, Hana just told me_ _. She also said_ _Belphegor_ _is her final bond."_

_"Hana?"_

_"It's true_ _. He said he couldn't let me complete my bonds_ _. I don't understand_ _that. Why would me completing my bonds be a problem for him?"_

_"I'm not too sure either, but...you can purify the poison being spread through the_ _Devildom_ _."_

_"What do you mean she can purify? Celestials can't purify in the_ _Devildom_ _."_

_"She did it yesterday, at the Oasis, remember the falls had started to spread poison_ _. No matter what I did I couldn't keep it from spreading. But she healed it "_

_"So we can assume your father is the reason for the_ _pollution_ _. If he is waking then that explains why the land is trying to go back to the diseased place it was when your father reigned over the_ _Devildom_ _."_

_"What about_ _Belphie_? He can't stay imprisoned, what if something happens _to him by being locked away_ _. Beelzebub told me that_ _Belphegor_ _sleeps all the time, doesn't that mean he can be manipulated by that sleeping horror?"_ I ask them, they both look at me like they hadnt thought of that. Plus I _NEEDED_ Belphegor to be here. I had started to figure out how to phase, and I was feeling a _pull_ in the direction of the House of Lamentation. 

_"I think you two need to let me go to_ _Belphie_ _in person_ _. By_ _myself."_

_"I think not!"_

_"No."_

_"Then send_ _Beel_ _with me."_

_"Beelzebub is going to to be very very angry with me_ _. "_

_"Yes, he will, and he should_ _. Sorry Lucifer, but he has the right to be pissed off at you_ _. I know you locked_ _Belphie_ _up to protect him, but you made the others believe he was in the Human realm."_

_"I guess we need to have a meeting. But we also have the ball."_

_"Guess we are starting today early_ _. It's around 3am_ _. Let's go wake everyone up_ _. I would suggest food for_ _Beel_ _."_

_"Is it too early for_ _Demonus_ _?"_ Lucifer asks.

" _It's never too early for_ _Demonus_ _."_

_"Well get the food and the wine_ _. Because we all got some explaining to do_ _. Which means I have some soon to be pissed off mates to console. Hmm...should I stay naked or put some clothes on?"_ They both laugh as my question breaks the tension. 

_"Why are you laughing, I'm being serious_ _. Maybe some boob will keep the others attention side tracked."_ They laugh again and hand me a short nighty. _Well guess semi naked will have to work_ _._

_Emergency Meeting at 3am_

_Hana_

I plop down next to Beel as a preemptive measure to keep him from ripping his eldest brothers throat out. I make Satan sit on the other side of me thinking he will be likely to lose his temper too. 

_"Why the early_ _mornin_ _meeting?"_ Mammon asks. 

_"I was in the middle of a raid."_

_"Levi don't make me regret letting you go back for your computer."_

_"Can we get on with this."_ Satan says with a yawn. He had been sleeping in the library when I found him. 

With all of my Bonds present Lucifer begins telling everyone about Belphegor, me, and the waking terror of Diavolo's father. I watch Beel as he becomes more and more pissed off with the telling of the story.

_"Are you saying_ _Belphie_ _has been in the attic this whole damn time?"_ Beel asks, his tone low and dangerous. 

_"Yes, but it was to protect him."_

_"From what?"_

_"Me._ _Belphegor_ _was very vocal with Lucifer and I about his disagreement of the exchange program and threatened harm against any humans brought here. If that would have actually happened he would have gotten himself killed_ _. Treason isn't something taken lightly and you know that Beelzebub."_

_"_ _Belphie_ _, he used to love humans. But when Lilith died...maybe even a bit before that, he started to hate them."_ Lucifer explained to me about Lilith, how out of love for a human, she broke one of the laws of the Celestial Realm. The human who had been dying had his life extended. So in return Lilith was exiled and her existence was to be erased. He also told me of his promise with Diavolo. That's where we were running into a problem. 

Diavolo's memory wasn't of what it should be. Diavolo remembers the pact he made with Lucifer to let Lilith live once more, but something was off. He remembers seeing part of her soul fly off where it went to be reborn, but he can't remember what happened right after that, and he doesn't know what happened to the other part of Lilith's soul. 

_"Lilith fell in love with a human_ _. But, he was sick, dying. She fed him fruit from the Celestial Realm and for that she was sentenced to exile and her existence being erased. It wasn't the cause of our Fall, but it was the final push that led to our rebellion."_

_"But, then during the battle that followed she was killed."_

_"She didn't die then."_ Lucifer says. His brothers look at him in shock and Diavolo continues. 

_"Lucifer swore allegiance to me and in return for his pact I had Lilith reborn. I watched as part of her soul entered into the cycle of rebirth_ _. She was reborn, as a human. However, I don't know what happened to part of her soul. When I had found her after her fall to earth it had already been over a month since she fell and her wounds weren't the same ones from the fall, I remember seeing part of her soul fly away, but that's when my memory fails me. I haven't thought of this moment in a long time, but at least a couple hours of my memory is missing of that day. But I do know that Lilith was reborn, Lucifer and I tracked her down to make sure she was indeed reborn."_

_"Yes, she lived happily until the day she died as a human."_

_"Why?! Why_ _didn_ _'t_ _you tell us Lucifer?!"_

_"Because she wouldn't have known you, could you have kept from going to her?"_

_"No..."_

_"But what do you make of Lord_ _Diavolo's_ _missing memories. I know for a fact that he remembers everything, so even a couple hours missing raises an alarm."_

_"I'm not sure, but I do know that my missing memories are somehow connected to Hana."_

_"But now we have to worry about_ _Belphegor_ _, and_ _Diavolo's_ _father, and what this all has to do with our Hana."_ Simeon says. 

_"Though I'm against it, I will have Hana and_ _Beel_ _go to_ _Belphie_ _. He won't listen to neither myself nor_ _Diavolo_ _. But we will all be going to the House of Lamentation incase things go wrong_ _. But those two will be the only ones going upstairs. Hana can undo the barrier herself."_

_"Are we going now?"_

_"Yes, because the Archangels will be here in only a few hours and I and everyone here needs to be back to greet them."_

_"I guess we better get going then."_

_(So now you guys know who the monster is that has been terrorizing Hana in her dreams. Did anyone guess along the way?_ _Diavolo_ _mentioned in the game that an old demon sleeps beneath the Devildom. The game didnt go into much detail about him so I used his presence to craft the villain of this story.)_


	36. Belphie and Hana Bond

_Day 7_

_Part 2_

_Hana_

I hold Beel's hand as we climb up the attic stairs to where Belphie is being held and I can feel my heart race at the confrontation that I know is to come.

Beel stops and draws me into a hug.

_"Calm down Hana."_

_"Sorry, I'm a little nervous."_

_"Don't be sorry. But please please don't keep important things from us anymore."_

_"Sorry_ _Beel_ _."_

_"Next time, I'll pull a page out of Lucifer's book and lock you up for a little while."_

_"Sounds kinky, can we be naked?"_ I smile naughtily and bat my eyelashes. Beel just laughs before pulling me up the rest of the stairs.

We get to the top of the steps and I undo the barrier to let us pass, but not to let Belphie out yet. I need him to listen to what we have to say.

_"_ _Belphegor_ _."_ Beel calls out when we reach to the top of the stairs and I hear the clatter of things falling and thundering footsteps racing toward the door as we reach the entry.

_"Why in the hell didn't you come for me sooner?!"_ Belphegor yells at his twin brother.

_"Sorry_ _Belphie_ _. I just found out not even half an hour ago that you were here."_

_"Where's our bastard older brother?"_

_"You're OVERPROTECTIVE brother is downstairs."_ I'm the only one allowed to curse at Lucifer.

_"What do you mean by overprotective? Don't be an idiot Hana. You can't be that stupid."_ I put my hands on my hips, guess I have another mate who flips my bitch switch pretty quickly. Beel is looking at his brother like he is saying his farewells in his mind to his brother and slowly backs away from me as I open my mouth and let my words fly.

_"One don't ever call me an idiot or stupid. Two, yes your older brother takes his OVER PROTECTIVENESS to a whole other level_ _. And three I came here to release your ass and by damn you will listen to me and keep your mouth shut_ _. Now sit the hell down and let me tell you what really happened to you sister and what's happening now."_ I'm so worked up that I can feel my forms flashing between angel and demon and both demons look somewhere between scared and intrigued.

_"Uhh..."_

_"Sit down."_ Belphie backs up and sits down. I feel a little bad but not bad enough to apologize for losing my temper.

_"Thank you, now how about we start with Lucifer's story about Lilith and end with the shit show we have going on right now."_ Both demons are shaking their head.

I spend the next thirty minutes explaining everything to Belphie and a lot of questions answered before I'm met with silence.

_"Who am I supposed to be angry with now over Lilith's death?"_ During our conversation the three of us gathered together on the bed in the room with me in the middle. Beel has been holding onto one of my hands, sending a silent comfort through our connection. I reach out and grabs Belphie's and he looks startled for a moment before he wraps his hand in mine.

_"Maybe you shouldn't be angry with anyone_ _. I can't tell you what to do with your grief and your anger_ _. But from what I've heard about Lilith, I know this isn't what she would want from_ _you."_

_"No, she wouldn't_ _. Lilith was like the sun that shone on us when we lived in the Celestial Realm, when she left she took that sunshine with her and we fell into a world where the sun no longer shone its light upon us."_ Belphie whispers as his grip on my hand tightens.

_"Will you talk to them? Lucifer and_ _Diavolo_ _I mean."_ I ask looking at Belphie and watching the fleeting emotions on his face.

_"If you stay with me I will. However if you let go of my hand I'll probably just leave."_

_"Do you need some more motivation?"_

_"_ _Mmm_ _...yeah_ _. Motivation sounds good."_ I let go of Beel's hand and grab Belphie's face and give him the kiss I've been wanting to give him. His body stiffen for only a second before he shivers then grabs the back of my head to deepen the kiss. We pull apart after a couple moments but I can see he definitely liked my motivation.

_"Can I have some more motivation later? I might find myself depressed or pissed of at Lucifer again."_ I laugh.

" _Come on_ _Belphie_ _, I'll give you all the motivation you want later_ _. But let's go talk to Lucifer."_

_"For the first time since I've been here I'm kind of wishing to stay a bit longer."_

_"Yeah, she tends to make people want to stay in their room all day when she's there_ _. Can you imagine, I can go for over an hour without eating!"_ Beel says which sends me into a fit a laughter.

_"Just because you're not eating food doesn't mean you're not eating other things."_ I say wickedly and I see Beel's face flush before heat lights up his eyes.

_"Oh?_ _Beel_ _what have you been eating?"_ Belphie asks teasingly with his own heated gaze.

_"Hmm...maybe we can share later?"_ Hell yes!

_"Can't wait...Im starving."_

_"Come on my horny little demons, we have things to do right now_ _. If everything goes well today you can have your fill later."_ Both of them follow me as we head down the stairs.

_Down stairs_

I pretty sure I could cut the tension in the room with a knife. I sigh and stand up on the table go get everyone's attention.

_"First and foremost every single male in this room are me mates_ _. That includes_ _Belphie_ _, even though I don't wear his mark yet_ _._ _Belphie_ _has agreed that he will listen to both Lucifer and_ _Diavolo_ _without out arguing_ _. So start talking."_ I jump off the table and go plop onto Belphegor's lap to everyone's stunned look.

_"What?"_ I snap.

_"Nothing dear one."_ Says Lucifer but he smiles at me. _Uh huh..._

_"_ _Belphegor_ _, how much did Hana tell you?"_ I give Lucifer the _really that's how you're going to start first_ _._

_Hana: Lucifer_

_Lucifer: ?_

_Hana: Swallow your pride, I know you were protecting_ _Belphie_ _. But you locked him up against his will, kept things to yourself, and lied_ _. I feel bad you had to keep everything in but you at least owe_ _Belphie_ _an apology for keeping him locked up_ _._

_Lucifer: *sigh*_

_Hana: *kiss*_

_Lucifer: I want a real one of those later_ _._

_Hana: I'll give you one later_ _. But I owe_ _Belphie_ _a course of full on motivation_

_Lucifer: *raised eyebrow* motivation?_

_Hana: motivation....*blush*_

_Lucifer: *intrigued*_

_"_ _Belphegor_ _, I'm sorry I never told you anything, and I'm sorry I kept you locked away."_

_Hana: good boy_

_Lucifer: Are you going to pet me?_

_Hana: you want me to?_

_Lucifer: I'd rather pet you_

I cut off our mental conversation before I get even more antsy. Being close to Belphie instead of just dreaming is making my blood rush to places it shouldn't be so early.

_"Tell me more about Lilith later. You owe all of us that Lucifer."_

_"Yes, I will. But I guess we should get to the more pressing matter?"_

_"That'll have to wait."_ Barbatos walks in.

_"Archangel Michael and Gabriel are here early, and they want to meet with Mistress Hana and all of her_ _bondmates_ _."_

_"It might be a good idea if Hana put on something more appropriate than the nightgown she has on."_ Barbatos looks from Diavolo to me, and sees that my nightgown only hit mid thigh and a good deal of cleavage was showing.

_"I'll let them know she will join them after dressing."_

_"Thank you_ _Barbatos_ _. We'll join you in about 15 minutes_."

_The Archangel_

I throw my hair in the fastest braid possible before throwing on some black slacks and a white button up shirt, then some slip ons. That's about as dressed up as I was going to get this early in the morning. My heart was racing.

_"Hana, calm down_ _. I can hear your heart racing."_ Diavolo says as he comes up behind me pulling me against his chest.

_"I've only met Archangel Michael once, when he placed a bonding mark on Sim and I. Then at the Oasis, he helped me, and I heard a woman's voice."_

_"Archangel Michael helped you?"_

_"It was my power, but he showed me how to direct it."_

_"And the woman?"_

_"I don't know who she was. But her presence was different in my mind than Michael's was. But he has most of the answers to the questions we all have_ _. Maybe that's why I'm nervous."_

Diavolo turns me around and gives me a kiss.

_"For your nerves."_ I laugh before giving him another kiss.

_"Lets go, I'm about as ready as I'll ever be."_

_______________

_"Daughter of my Soul, I'm very happy to see you once again. Prince_ _Diavolo_ _, a pleasure to see you again. Lucifer, it's been awhile since we last spoke, also I see my daughter's mates."_ Omg, I'm having one of those daughters boyfriend meets dad, but 10 times over moments. Apparently a couple of my guys feel the same way because I see a couple visibly blanch.

_"You call Hana daughter of your Soul, will you explain how my mate has a piece of your soul, Brother?"_ Lucifer asks.

_"That's why we came so early, I wanted to get to know Hana before telling part of our story. But it appears like it has been a long night for a few of you, the ball doesn't begin until midnight_ _. Hana do you mind if we have an early dinner together? Then we can all talk after wards."_

_"That sounds great."_ I tell him before he heads off with Diavolo as he gives him a tour of the castle.

_Belphie_ _and Hana Bond_

Belphie fell asleep on my bed after the meeting with the Archangels. The ball is at midnight tonight, and instead of napping I'm thinking about waking Belphegor up for some after delight. But as I try to silently crawl up on the bed I am met with Belphie's gaze as he locks his eyes to mine.

_"I've been dreaming about you for months, you don't know how much I wanted those fantasies to become real."_

_"I'm sorry I didn't come sooner_ _Belphie_ _."_

_"I understand now why you couldn't_ _. But, I'm glad, I know what happened to my sister now_ _. I can't say I completely forgive Lucifer...but at least now I don't want him to disappear."_

_"Well I guess that's some progress."_

Belphie sits up on the bed and I craw into his lap. He pulls me in close as I straddle his hips and he kisses along my neck and jaw.

_"_ _Mmm_ _...this is something fantasies can't conjure_ _. Taste...touch..."_ His hands unbutton the button on my blouse, before he peppers kisses along my breasts. I reach forward and grasp the edge of his shirt to pull it over his head and he pushes mine the rest of the way down my shoulders. Belphie has a good amount of muscle for someone who sleeps a good portion of the day, but his skin is pale and smooth. I run my hands over his shoulders and chest as I lean in and kiss along his neck before sucking on his skin leaving tiny red marks on him.

_"Hmm...I like this."_ He fingers the front clasp of my bra.

_"You might not like it so much when you find out who bought."_

_"As long as you don't say Lucifer."_

_"Guess I can't say."_ His eyes shine demon bright for a moment before I hear a ripping sound. He had grabbed the back of my bra and ripped it so he wouldn't have to undo the front of it. I'm pissed off and amused at the same time.

_"Really_ _Belphie_ _?"_

_"What?"_

_"I've only worn it like two times."_

_"I'll buy you a new one."_

_"Are you going to rip all my clothes from Lucifer?"_

_"I'll think about it."_ I roll my eyes, these brothers, I swear. Satan acts the same way when it comes to Lucifer. His hands dives into my hair, unleashing it from its braid before he lifts me up to turn our bodies around so that I'm laying on the bed with him over me. He grasps the edges of my pants as slips them over my hips pulling my underwear with them. 

He removes the rest of his clothes and my eyes track down the length of his body as his gaze does the same. His finger tips trace down the line of my body and my nipples harden under their touch. He leans in to kiss my before kissing down my neck and my body, leaving small marks in my skin as his touch and his kisses set my body on fire. Breathy moans leave my mouth as I twine my fingers in his hair as his mouth touches the core of my body.

_"Bel..._ _phie_ _..._ _Mmmm_ _!"_ My body shakes as pleasure rocks my body.

He moves back up my body before connecting us completely with one thrust.

_"_ _Ahhhnnn_ _!"_ I cry out repeatedly, wrapping my legs around his hips as our bodies come together over and over again. I twist our positions so that I'm on top of him as I ride his body as both of our pleasures peak and falls over. I can feel Belphie's mark burn into my skin, but something else happens as I feel our bond settle within my body. Belphegor's eyes grow big as a mark forms along the skin of his chest and I can feel wings emerge from my back. As the power flares I can feel a connection in my mind spanning out as each one of my bonds connect together on a mental level. I see myself through the eyes of Belphegor as does all the others and I can feel their own shock at _my_ mark tattooing into their skin and the change to the wings on my back. One Angels wing and one Demons wing as my power finds a harmony in my body with the completion of our bonds.

  
  
  


Hana's Bondmark for her mates


	37. Hana's Story Begins

_H_ _ana_

My wings disappear from my back and Belphie eyes the completed mark on my chest. His finger traces the thin silvery lines that connect each mark to the other. I hear multiple foot steps from outside the bedroom door before Mammon bursts in without knocking. His face flushes when he sees that I'm still connected to Belphie and Belphie snickers at the look on Mammon's face. The others file in behind them a couple not wearing shirts and I see my mark branded onto their chests. Beel comes in and sees me on his twin and tackles us both.

_"Ah!_ _Belphie_ _, we were supposed to share our meal together."_ Beel says indignantly. 

_"Sorry_ _Beel_ _, I ate without you."_

_"It's alright_ _Belphie_ _, did you get your fill?"_

_"Not even close, I want to savor it later, maybe you can join me then."_

_"Will ya two stop talkin about Hana like you plan on_ _eatin_ _her!"_

_"We do."_ Belphegor and Beel says at the same time. If the bed wasn't so big I would have fallen off of it laughing. 

Diavolo walks over and traces the completed mark on my chest. Each of my bond marks are now connected forming a star on my chest. 

_"We could all see you through_ _Belphegor's_ _mind. Now each of us are branded with a mark that has hints of your power in it. I'm a born demon, never once having Angelic powers, but I feel like if I concentrate on your mark I can tap into yours."_ I had been able to do the same with each of my bond mates but I still wasn't used to calling on power, it mostly happened when I was upset or extremely excited. 

_"I can feel Demonic powers when I feel out your essence."_ Simeon says. 

_"I'm going have to say I'm pretty damn excited right now_ _. I can feel both Demonic and Angelic powers."_ Solomon says, excitement lighting his face like a kid locked inside Disney land wanting to try out all the rides. 

_"I can feel vestiges of my Angelic powers I lost when I fell_ _. What about you six?"_ Lucifer asks his brother and each nods their head in conformation. My jaw is hanging open trying to process this all. How can _I_ have brought _power_ onto _them,_ especially that much power. 

Diavolo examines me closely. 

_"You really don't see yourself for what you really are, how truly special you are_ _. Not just for your power, but what you bring to each of us, what you mean to each of us. You mean something special to each of us, you accept the differences in each of us."_ I almost cry at Diavolo's sincerity and each one of my mates agreeing with his words.

_"I love you guys."_ I blurt out and feel my face burn scarlet at dropping the _L_ bomb for the first time with not just one of my mates, but all of them at once. 

_"I'm pretty sure we are all in agreement that we love you too."_ Simeon says and I can feel the rush of their emotions inside me. It was going to take me awhile to get used to feeling all of their emotions at once. 

This is the first time in my life that I have felt _unconditional_ love coming from so many people. I'm overwhelmed and start crying. 

_"_ _Shh_ _...it's alright_ _. Don't cry."_ Simeon coos soothingly. 

_"Ah! Why is she_ _cryin_ _'?"_ Mammon panics. 

_"The same reason you are, you idiot."_ Levi says. 

_"_ _Shh_ _..._ _shhhuu_ _...t up...I'm not_ _cryin_ _'!"_ Mammon stutters and I let out a watery laugh. 

_"You're crying."_

_"Yep, crying."_

_"Leave me alone!"_

We all laugh as he blubbers. 

_"As much as I love the fact that you are naked it might be a good idea to go get dressed or none of us will get anything done for today_ _. Hana, you have an appointment with Cynthia and a stylist for the ball_ _tonight."_ Ugh...I almost forgot that I needed to get glamified for the formal ball tonight. 

_"You have a dinner with Michael. But before then you'll be going to a salon with_ _Cynthia."_

_"Do I have to?"_

_"Yes."_ I can't help but pout. I am far from a glamour girl. 

_Dinner with Michael_

I had spent what felt like forever getting hair removed from my body, skin buffed, nails and hair done and then make up applied. Cyn said I looked amazing...I just felt exhausted and it wasn't even time for the Ball tonight. My hair wasn't completely done but Cyn was staying to finish it up before we all went to the Ball later. 

_"Stop picking at your nails!"_ Cyn smacks at my hand as I nervously picked at my nails. I don't have on the dress I'm wearing tonight but some comfortable pants and a nice shirt. I have dinner with Archangel Michael in a few and I'm nervous as hell. 

_"Damn it! I'm nervous! And what is with all these small REAL diamonds on my nails?!"_ I lift up my hands and wave my nails at her. 

_"You're the mate to the next King of the_ _Devildom_ _and to the Seven Demon Lord's of Sin_ _. You might as well get used to wearing expensive things."_

_"Cyn, there's expensive and then there's FUCKING EXPENSIVE! The most expensive thing I owned before this was my Cell phone, now I have real ass diamonds on my nails! I haven't even seen my dress yet, I'm almost afraid to wear it."_ Cynthia's face takes on a dreamy look like it does when she thinks about clothing. 

_"You're going to look_ _amaaazzzing_ _!"_ She says dreamily. 

I hear a knock on the door and Barbatos comes inside. 

_"Lady Hana, your dinner with Archangel Michael is ready."_ I guess it's Showtime. 

The others are in the dining room when I arrive with Barbatos. Archangel Michael stands when I enter and walks over to me before extending an arms for me to take. He escorts me to a chair that is seated beside him and pushes my chair in after I sit in it. 

_"Hana, you look beautiful_ _. Now I know you have questions so why don't I begin now?"_

_"Please do and yes, I have a lot of questions."_

_"There are multiple view points to my story but I can only speak of my own_ _. Why don't I start at the_ _beginning."_

_"When Lucifer and the others fell it was my job as a General of the Creator Army to drive them out of the Celestial Realm. I obeyed the words of the Creator even though it meant fighting my brothers whom I cared deeply for, but I was a soldier under the Creator and when he gave orders I followed them. The Celestial Wars lasted for many years but eventually we reached an uneasy peace. The years passed before one of our Seers came to us with a prediction of a devastating future that she had foreseen for all the realms. We had already started seeing signs of impurities spreading in small portions of the Celestial Realm and we had been able to purify them but not find their cause. She predicted that those impurities would spread and with them conflict would arise and from that a War beyond the scale of the Celestial Realm would happen. But a child, a girl born from a line blessed by an Archangel would be the key to saving all of us. That child would have part of the soul of an Angel and a part of a Demon and her blood would be of all the realms. The seer had many dreams about the girl child and it wasn't long before we found out who's lines she was blessed from. Mine...and Lilith's."_

_"That is not possible, Lilith was reborn years before Hana and she had been reborn as a human. How could Lilith give Hana a piece of her soul?"_

_"Hana was born around the end of the Celestial Wars."_ Shock morphs the faces of everyone in the room. I had been born in the 1990s, there's no way I came from centuries ago. 

_"Michael, how is that possible. It's 2020 now, Hana is 24 almost 25. How?...unless...?"_ Lucifer says as an idea forms on his face. 

_"I broke the law against time walking."_

_"You're an Archangel, time walking is not forbidden against you."_

_"It is when I carry a human child to the future to be raised."_

_"So Hana really was born not long after we fell?"_ Satan asks. 

_"Yes."_

_"Holy fu..."_ I barely keep myself from cursing out loud. Can you curse in front of an Archangel? I cuss in front of Simeon all the time though he rarely curses, but Sim isn't an Archangel. 

_"Now let me tell you Hana' s story from her birth until I placed her onto the churches steps."_


	38. Hana's Story Begins pt 2

As Michael tells his story, I can feel the presence of another as her thoughts begin to bleed into my own. It feels like it is the same female presence that I felt the other day when I was with Diavolo at the Oasis Waterfall, the same one that helped me purify the waters with the help of Archangel Michael.

_Hana_...

_Who?_

_My name is Lilith, I believe you have heard about me from my brothers. Michael can only tell you part of the story from his point of view, but if you let me I can show you mine. Connect your mind with those of my brothers and your other mates._

_How are you here right now, inside my head? I heard you before, you helped me, that day at the falls. But according to Lucifer and Diavolo you were reborn as a human with no memories of your Angelic life._

_When I died I split my Soul into two pieces, I tied the part of myself that was a Demon to you, while the rest of me, the me that missed my human lover was sent into the cycle of rebirth with the help of Lord Diavolo. I was able to be reborn as a normal woman, with the reborn soul of the man that I had loved. I was there when you were born, just before my death. You were so small, having been born early, but you were strong, your soul carried in it a strength that would continue to stay with you as you grew older. I had been gravely injured during the Celestial Wars and though time had passed, my wound never truly healed. When my body could no longer keep going Michael appeared before me, telling me about the future that you would have with my brothers as their true bondmate. After your birth, and before my death, I gifted you with two pieces of myself, I sealed part of my soul to yours, and gave you the blood from my body. Michael did the same, sealing your fate to the Angelic and Demon Realms, and transforming you into a hybrid of the three realms._

_This may sound strange....but we aren't related are we? I don't think I could handle being related to my Bondmates...That would just be the cherry on top of my fucked up life sunday._

_**Tinkling laughter in my mind** I'm glad she thought it was funny, because I'm pretty sure I would lose my shit._

_No, Dear Hana. I did not birth you, nor are you from my familial line, so even though my blood was what originally changed you from Human into a Demon, we are not related, though I do consider you a daughter in a way, but only because you will always carry a piece of my soul in you. It is like how Michael calls you The Daughter of his Soul, it is the same for me. You are a very strong woman, not afraid to say what is on your mind. Your mother would be proud of the woman that you have become._

_You knew her? What about my father? What was their names? What did they look like?_

_Your father had already passed by the time your mother had found me. Unfortunately I never got to meet him, but your mother spoke of him often. His name was Eryn, your mother said that he was a strong and kind man and he had been excited that she had been pregnant with you, but times were dangerous then and he was killed one day as he was coming back from the nearest village. He had been a merchant, trading things that he made, or pelts from game that he had hunted. His wagon had been raided and he was killed in the process._

_I felt a deep sadness for the man that had been my father._

_And my mother?_

_Your mother, Leahya (Lee-HI-uh) was a kind woman, fierce and brave, with a beautiful soul that shone so brightly. You look very much like her but for your curls and eye color. She found me as I lay waiting for my death as my wounds bled out. I had lost everything I had as an Angel, my family, my human lover, and I had Fallen. Shedding my white wings for those of a Demon. I was willing to let death take me. But then, your mother found me. She cared for me, and I came to care for her too. She had told me that the women in her familial line had been blessed by the Archangel Michael, which had given them the gift of dreaming and foresight. It wasn't something she could completely control though. Leahya said that she would dream of important events that would happen in her life, she said that she had 'saw' me before we had met. You also carry the gift of Dreaming and Foresight, The Dreaming was how you met Belphegor._

_Will everyone be able to hear you talk when we connect our minds?_

_Yes, but I won't be just talking, you will see my memories as I saw them._

_This will probably be really hard for your brothers. Only Lucifer knew that you had been reborn as a human, the others just found out...this morning. Lucifer kept it from them to protect them. He thought it was for the best._

_I can feel a mental eye roll coming from Lilith. Beel had told me she was a feisty thing._

_My older brother...he likes to take everything upon himself so that it doesn't affect the others. But sometimes his good intentions have the opposite effect. He is too prideful for his own good._

_Agreed, but he cares for his brothers, even if he enjoys punishing them just as much._

_Lilith's laugh echos through my mind._

" _Hana...Hana!"_ I jerk my head towards Lucifer, who is looking at me with concern.

_"Where did your mind wander off to?"_ I take a deep breath, getting ready for the back lash of what I'm getting ready to tell them.

_"I need for you guys to keep quiet and not interrupt me when I tell you this. Can you do that for me?"_ I look down the table, meeting the gaze of each of my Bonds until they either say yes, or shake their head yes. I take another deep breath, and slowly breath it out.

_"Lilith was speaking to me from inside my mind."_ Stunned silence, and then pandemonium. Why do I even ask them to do anything? I have questions being thrown at me from all around the table, I stand up from my seat, before standing on my chair. I can feel the weight of my horns on my head, my demons wings sprouting from my back. I asked them not to interrupt me...they did. I can feel my temper rising, it did that a lot, especially since my transformation to a demon. 

_"Be quiet...now. I asked you not to interrupt me, this is already hard for me as it is. I do not need you guys throwing ten million fucking questions at me at one time. Now, sit down, and shut the fuck up for a few, ok? Awesome."_ I sit back down in my chair to absolute silence. Archangel Michael is looking at me with humor in his eyes and I can see he is barely holding in suppressed laughter. I was finding out that my mates can bring out the best and the worst in me. I might love them but that didn't mean I didn't want to wrap a couple of them in rubber bands so I can flick them when ever they pissed me off. Like now for example. 

_"Now, how about I continue..."_

_(I know, I'm leaving you guys with a cliff hanger, but the next part is going to be super long. I should be posting it sometime between tonight and tomorrow night. 😘)_


	39. Lilith and Hana

(my timeline in this story varies a great deal from the game for any that are confused)

Lilith and Hana

My mates look thoroughly chastised as I climb down from my perch on the chair. I can hear Lilith's laughter echoing through my mind as she sees the looks on her brother's faces through my eyes. I'm glad she found the situation hilarious.

You have no idea how funny I find this. I haven't seen anyone put my brothers in their place so thoroughly to where they look like chastised puppies.

 _"Hana, I'm going to try something. Though I am not sure that it will work."_ Michael says as he makes a lighted sigil in the air. It glows brightly before it disperses and I feel a light tugging on my mind.

 _"What did...oh holy shit!"_ A woman stands beside me, long hair cascades to her feet. She's an image of the woman she once was when she was alive. Even as a holographic image she is still the most breathtakingly beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life. I had thought that the portrait of Diavolo's mother was breathtaking as she stared at her son, but this woman is radiant as she looks around the rooms at the stunned faces of her brothers and my other mates.

 _"Language, Hana..."_ She murmurs at me, with laughter twinkling in her eyes.

 _"Lili!"_ Belphegor cries out as he reaches towards his sister. Her fingers stretch out towards his but they pass right through each other.

 _"Sorry, Belbel, we can't touch each other._ " Beel looks over to Lilith, tears streaming down his face.

_"I'm sorry Lilith...if it..."_

_"It wasn't your fault Beel, never was. Things happened as they were meant to, we couldn't see it then, but I feel it now."_

I look down the table at Lucifer and my heart clenches at the look on his face. Its frozen, beyond agony, when he looks at the image of his little sister. I get up from my spot at the table and go to him. He holds out his arms pulling me into his lap.

_"Lucifer, Older Brother..."_

_"Lilith...I..."_

_"You don't have to say you're sorry, it is because of you that I was able to be reborn. If it hadn't been for your pact with Lord Diavolo my existence would have been completely erased. But I got to live as a human, I got to be with his soul when he reincarnated. I also got to be able to be the one that helped bring Hana to you. Here soon this part of my soul will be able to move on."_

_"I've missed you Lilith, I never wanted any of this to befall you or the others."_

_"I know Lucifer. But I got my wish in the end, even this in a roundabout way was part of my wish. I always wanted to see you guys find your happiness. The way you guys look at Hana, it really is worth it. I'm not sure how long I have before I have to go back into Hana's mind, but lets not waste this chance that we were given. Hana, place your hand over mine, you are the only one that can touch me in this form."_ I bend down and place a kiss on Lucifer's lips before standing back up. Lilith grins at me from her spot before she chuckles.

I go to Lilith and we place our palms together, my other hand moves on its own and the other of us mirror glowing sigils into the air, that glow and then expand to cover the room. The room takes on the form of the land in the distant past. A crater imprints itself into the ground where I see the crippled and bleeding form of Lilith. Her wings shed their feathers as she lay for what probably felt like days to her but it was only minutes. Small horns grow from her scalp and she cries out as they burst from her skin. We are seeing the day when Lilith fell from the Celestial Realm and had transformed into her Demon self as a Fallen.

The room has gone quiet as everyone takes in the scene around them. Lilith is silent as she watches her past self, but the room echoes with her voice, her words coming from the Lilith of then.

_So this is it...I have fallen so I must live out what remains of my time here in the Human Realm as a Demon, unfit of the wings of an Angel. But then again, as long as my brothers live I am fine with the time I have left. My only regret is that I won't be able to see him, now that he no longer hangs on deaths door. My love, I would risk punishment ten times over as long as you lived happily in this world, even without me in it with you. If only I could have heard your laughter once more, or felt your body pressed against mine during the moments we stole away together._

Her hands clenched around the open wound against her chest, her wounds from the fall were nothing compared to the wound caused by Celestial Steel. Blood moistens the areas between her fingers as she tries to staunch the blood flow. Lilith startles when she hears the sound of foot steps coming closer to her.

 _"Oh no!! That's a horrible wound! Please don't move around too much, I'm coming down."_ Lilith watches as a heavily pregnant woman slides down the edge of the crater toward her. Her hands balance her body as she slides forward before pushing her upward to stand as she races towards Lilith. The woman removes a make shift bag from her back and pulls out a long piece of fabric and before Lilith can stop her she presses it against the wound to slow the healing. Lilith hisses.

 _"I have to stop the bleeding. Hissing at me to stop will just make me do the opposite if it means I can help you. Now hold still, I won't hurt you."_ Lilith is shocked by the human as she goes about bandaging her up as best as she can with what she has.

_"It's a very deep wound, we should go back to my cabin so that I can disinfect it properly."_

_"You don't need to worry about that, my time here will end shortly. I'm beyond the help of human medicine. I can't be saved."_ The woman gets a defiant look on her face before standing straight up and looking down on Lilith. She moves the shawl from around her shoulders and wraps it around Lilith's middle to keep the small bandange from moving.

_"Nonsense, you are not dead yet and that means that you can be saved. Beyond the need of help. Everyone deserves to be helped, even you. You are coming home with me, I live just beyond the tree line over there, it isn't a far walk, but in your condition it will feel like an hours walk. If you insist on staying here then you will have company because I will not leave you here alone. This isn't a good time for women, especially one with wings and horns to be left alone. Some men are ignorant with power and can't accept the differences in people. I don't want you to be found by such men, plus with the bandits in the area it isn't safe for women to be alone in general."_

_"What should I call you?"_ The woman asks as she gently pulls Lilith from the ground.

_"Lilith, and you? What should I call you?"_

_"Leahya and the little one in here is Hana, my sweet little girl."_

Leahya smiles sweetly at her rounded belly.

_"How do you know that the babe is a girl?"_

_"I know..."_ She says mysteriously, before her and Lilith slowly climb the edge of the crater, stopping every once in awhile to make sure Lilith's wound didn't rip further open.

\-----------------------------------------

The memories change and time passes for Lilith. She never truly healed from her wounds, but learned to manage the pain with compresses and herbs from around Leahya's cabin. Lilith came to love Leahya as true friend. Leahya had told her of her husband who had passed after he had been coming home from trading in the nearest town, bandits had raided his wagon and he had been killed in the process. Though Lilith asked many questions of Leahya, things about the human realm that she was curious about Leahya never pushed her on answers about how she had gotten into the crater, nor about her appearance. Lilith after a couple of days was able to call her wings and horns back into her body to help save her some energy, but she had to expend energy to do it. But with them back inside her body she was able to move around more and could divert more energy into attempting to heal her wound. About a month or so after her fall she felt that she finally had enough energy to bathe herself in the stream that ran through the woods behind Leahya's home.

Darkness had fallen outside when Lilith heard wood splintering coming from Leahya's home and then the cries of horror from her friend. Lilith felt dread come over her and she heard the sound of men's voices coming from the direction of Leahya's and even though she knew she shouldn't fly she feared she would get there too late. As she spread her wings she felt her wound tear back open but she pushed through the pain as she flew toward her friend.

She entered the cabin just as an unknown man shoved a sword through Leahya chest, and Lilith's heart stopped before her vision turned red. Lilith, who had never killed, did so as her newly awakened Demon blood was sent into a rage at seeing the man pull his sword from Leahya to toss her to the ground. Lilith's mind went dark along with part of her soul as she blacks out, when she came to she was covered with blood and the bodies of the men who had hurt her only friend was lying in pieces around her.

Lilith drops to her knees in front of Leahya, to see that her friend is barely still alive, she pulls her into her arms as she cries for her friends life and the lives of the men she had just taken.

_"Don't cry, my friend. My time here is truly done, but I'm glad to have made a friend in you. But before I go, please take the babe from my body. Don't let her tiny soul be extinguished before she has a chance to live. You know, I dreamed of you before you came crashing down from the sky. I am sorry that I never told you until now. You see, I have had these dreams my whole life, so did my mother and her mother before her. She said that we had been blessed by the Archangel Michael, our blood and soul carries a small piece of him so that our daughters will carry the power to See, or walk into the dreams of others. I was told to never tell anyone about the power that I held within me until I met the one I dreamed of and called her friend. I started dreaming about my babe when she first quickened inside me, I knew she was destined for a future that you would give her. Though I am unsure how. Now please, before Death comes for me, let me see my babe with my last breath."_

Lilith knows that Leahya does not have time left and does as her friend dictates, cutting the babe from her wound with as much care as possible. Lilith never knew the strength that human's could how inside of them as Leahya does not cry out even as Lilith pressed the knife into her womb, she only passes out momentarily but sheer willpower has Leahya hanging on so that she can see her babe before she passes on. Lilith removes the babe from her friends womb, and as the baby leaves it screams with all the indignation she feels from being pulled away from her safe nest inside her mother. Lilith places the baby with dark curling hair on Leahya's chest. Leahya looks down at her small miracle as tears leave tracks down her face.

 _"I am sorry, my babe. You are so beautiful, I wish I had time to spend with you. Know that you are loved, and will always be loved by me in this life and as I move to the next. You will always carry a part of me with you, as I do to you."_ Lilith watches Leahya crying as her own strength begins to wane, she had done more damage to herself than she had let on to Leahya. She knew too, that her own time would be drawing to a close on this life.

 _"Thank you, my friend. Maybe one day we will meet again in the next life."_ These are Leahya's last words as Lilith watches the light fade from her friends eyes. Lilith hangs her head, letting the tears fall before she hears the familiar sound of wings.

_"Have you come to kill me Michael?"_

_"No, Lilith. I won't kill you. But that woman's soul is very precious to me, as it is precious to you."_

_"What about the babe?"_

_"She also holds a special soul, which is another reason I have come here, searching for you both. The child, already is blessed by me, though she already holds a small piece of my soul, I plan to give her more. Lilith, what I've come to ask you, is will you also give this babe part of your soul, and gift her with the blood from your body?"_

_"But I am a Fallen! A demon! My soul, has become dark, tainted, from the blood of the men I just killed. You would have me put that stain on her unblemished soul?!"_

_"Like I said, that child is special. When I blessed the women of her family, I knew that one this would be the most likely outcome. Our realms will clash for many more millennia, and one day in a time much different from now this baby will be given the destiny of uniting and healing our dying realms. The me of right now, is from a time almost a hundred years in the future. I walked back in time to the moments where it would one day lead me to this moment, where I could meet you again. I know what I have said confuses you, but as an Archangel I walk through time for the betterment of all three of the Realms. She is the key to that, without her, we all die as a race, as a people, and the realms will die. I can tell from your wound Lilith that not much time has passed since you fell into this realm, I can also tell that your time here is reaching its end. I ask you, Lilith, with the time that you have left, will you help me set this child on her path? A path that will one day lead her to join in a Bond of Love with your brothers, where she will help save them from themselves."_

Lilith's eyes grow large, as she takes in the small baby that is still lying on her mother's chest.

_"Do you mean to say that that babe will grow up to be one of my brothers Bondmate? Which one?"_

_"All of them, but she will also have three natures to her. Human, Angel, and Demon. Through our gifts of Soul and Blood, she will be the only living hybrid of the three major races. She will have three other mates besides your brothers, but I am not sure who as of yet. But I will have to lock away her Angelic and Demonic natures until it is the right time for her to awaken."_ Lilith picks the baby off of her mothers chest, she had been sleeping, taking in the rest of her mother's warmth. She startles awake and large blue eyes meet Lilith's. Lilith holds her gently, rocking the baby as she takes a small drop of blood from the seeping wound on her body before placing it onto the babies tongue. The babies eyes glow faintly with power before a ghostly pair of horns sprout on her head and demons wings on her back. They disappear as quickly as they appeared. Michael walks closer and uses a small blade to cut his finger as he drops a single drop of blood into the babes mouth, like with Lilith a ghostly pair of Angels wings appear on the baby's back before disappearing again. Michael traces a small angelic sigil against her head that will lock away her power after Lilith gifts her with a part of her soul.

_"Her name is Hana, Leahya wanted her to be named that. Thank you, Michael. I am happy that she will live and one day be with my brothers. I may no longer be able to see them, but it brings me joy that a part of my soul will one day be connected to theirs. I am pleased to know that one day they will have some that will love them, even with all their differences. It makes me happy."_

With the last of her strength Lilith gives her soul, and her remaining power to the child in Michael's arms. She smiles as her body begins turns to light before her soul splinters, part of it attaching to Hana, the other disappearing out of the small cabin.

\------------------------------------

Lilith lowers our arms, both of us having tears shining in our eyes. I know this is the end of the story as Lilith knows it. I look back at my mates, all them stunned as they watch their sister living and dying in a way they had not been able to witness. But two of my mates look confused, Lucifer and Diavolo.

_"Before you two start to question the other, you need to hear the rest of my story. You've heard the beginning from my side, Lilith's story, and now you need to know what happened after Lilith passed, and my meeting with Diavolo. Diavolo did as you wished Lucifer, he found Lilith's soul as it dispersed from her body and insured that she was put into the cycle of rebirth. However, please listen when I tell you this, I am truly sorry for the event that followed. It was something that was unavoidable at the time."_

_"What happened?_ " Diavolo asks quietly, I can't tell if he is angry yet, but I feel uneasy by the look on his face.

_"You met with Hana, as a baby. You knew what she was going to be to you, and I took that memory from you. To protect her, and to protect everything, you could not know her yet. I truly am sorry Diavolo."_


	40. Diavolo's Unsealed Memory

Dead silence fills the room, as I look at Diavolo's face I can see the anger building in his eyes. The table lifts and all of us back up in time for it to crash into the opposite wall as dishes shatter on the floor. The sound echos around the room, and I watch as Diavolo's features morph as his demons horns grow from his head and wings sprout from his back.

 _"Diavolo, Stop!"_ I shout at him, but he ignores me as he continues to stare down Michael, his golden eyes focused on Michael like a large wild animal that has spotted its prey before pouncing on it.

 _"Stop him, Hana. He needs to listen to what Michael has to say."_ Lilith whispers to me, but she doesn't need to tell me. I know I need to calm Diavolo down before he does something in anger that he will regret when he calms down. Diavolo told me himself that today there would be no fighting between the different races, any who break that will have to face the consequences of their actions. Diavolo as a leader was no exception to the rule, how could he force his people to follow him when he himself broke his own laws that he laid down for his people to follow?

I spoke to him through our mental connection.

_'Diavolo...listen to me...Diavolo please...you have to stop._

_Why?! He took my memory of you! If I could have taken you then you wouldnt have had to suffer the way you did!_

_But then I wouldn't be me. We may have been bonded earlier, but who is to say that we wouldn't be the people we are now if our lives had strayed off the course that was set?_

_Hana, you cant expect for me to just let this go. He took my first, MY FIRST, memory of you! I treasure each and every moment and memory that we make together. I dont want any of them to be taken from me for any excuse._

_Then ask for it back. He said he locked it away, and we all know anything that is locked away can be returned. But Diavolo, you yourself said that there would be no fighting between the races. How can you expect others to follow your edicts when you yourself will not follow them?'_

I know I am playing dirty, but desperate times, desperate measures.

He turns his glare on me and I shrug. He can be mad at me all he wants, but he knows that I am right. He waves a hand and the table resettles itself back to where it was and all the dishes are whole again. _Damn, I needed to learn that trick._

_'Are you listening to me now?_

_Be glad I love you, Hana...'_

_"Ok, I am ready to listen. Be glad my mate knows how to remind me about what is important. Michael, I want that memory unsealed. You may have done it for what you thought was a good reason, but you stole something I cherish from me and I want it back."_ Diavolo pulls me down into his lap, and I can still fill the stiffness in his body. I take his hand into mine and relax into his body, he takes a deep breath and some of the tension leaves his body.

_"Its yours. I always planned to return it to you one day. You will need it anyways for me to tell you the end of my story. The end, and the beginning."_

Michael stands and walks over to us, he lifts a hand and places a finger on Diavolo's forehead, before whispering a word in the Celestial Language. I watch Diavolo's face, and feel his body stiffen again. His eyes become large, and then he looks at me. Michael goes back to his spot at the other end of the table, giving Diavolo a moment to process the memory that was unlocked in his mind.

 _'You were always mine...'_ He says huskily inside my mind.

Diavolo smiles, before grabbing me around the waist, giving me a kiss that probably shouldn't be given in front of an Archangel. _Ooh baby, I mean no, no, we shouldn't do this right here. Is this what they mean when they talk about having an angel and a demon sitting on their shoulder...mine seem to be drunk, because they both want to keep on kissing Diavolo._ But I hear someone clearing his throat, my face goes scarlet as I look back at Archangel Michael, who looks like he doesn't know if he should laugh, or try to get the situation back to serious mode.

Diavolo sits back, his body completely relaxed, not caring that he just gave me a kiss that had my toes curling with pleasure. Back to serious mode we go.

 _"Well, now that things have calmed down...sort of. Should we get back to this?"_ Lucifer asks looking at Diavolo who agrees with him. Lilith is looking at me with a smile on her face, she looks to be enjoying this situation. But then, she has been locked inside my head. _Oh good god, she has been locked inside MY HEAD. I needed to ask her soon what she seen, if anything, because, uh...I've slept with all of her brothers, multiple times, plus all the dirty thoughts rolling inside my head. It wasn't even a place I should be, good thing I'm an adult because my mind was rated X sometimes._

 _"I'm going to show you in the same way that Lilith did, however, Diavolo Im going to need your help with some of it. Even though I locked that memory inside your mind, it does not mean that I took it for myself, so you will need to show them."_ Diavolo stands us both up, placing me into Satan's lap. I guess it is pass around the Hana day because I'm being passed from one mate to the other. Satan pulls me back against him, and places a kiss on top of my head.

Lilith comes closer, her other brothers stand from their seat to come and gather around her. They may not be able to touch her, but I can understand wanting to have any moments they can with their sister who has been gone for so many years.

Michael recites words that gives us the same viewing of memories that Lilith had done earlier, this time from Michael's point of view. But I can feel a rush of emotions inside of me as I watch Lilith's soul disappear in a cloud of light. Michael looks over at me and smiles sadly. I'm guessing these are his emotions that I am feeling from his soul that inside of my body.

_~~~~~_

_"Goodbye Lilith."_ Michael says with a deep sadness for the child that he looked upon as a sister. Even through their rebellion Michael had always seen Lucifer and the others as his brothers. The next step will require a great amount of energy from Michael. Traveling through time with a human was forbidden, even to him as an Archangel. Michael had already used a great deal of energy to get to this time, and he would have to use twice the amount to travel to the time period that called to him. He had never traveled that far into the future before. Michael holds the small babe close to his body, casting a small spell to keep any energies from affecting the child.

Michael says words in the Celestial Language opening a gateway to step into that would take him into a vortex of time. He looks down at the baby who has pulled a thumb into her mouth, her eyes open staring up at Michael with the stare of an innocent child.

It doesn't take much time to reach his destination that he has called upon, but Michael can feel the energy it has taken from him just to do this. He had to gone thousands of years into the future to reach this destination.

So this is what the future holds for the Human Realm. It takes Michael a moment for his mind to assimilate to the current times. The year is 1995, many many years have gone by since his last moments with Lilith. Michael looks around, walking unseen among the many humans that still crowd the streets during what felt like late into the night. He searches for a quiet place where he can take the newborn child. He doesn't feel right leaving her, but tries to find somewhere where he knows that she will be found. As he walks he is drawn to a place that is a place of holy worship for the Creator, or God as they call him in the Human Realm. Michael looks at the child as tears form in his eyes, and he cries for the small girl. He knows that she will go through many hardships until the day that her destiny arrives. He knew he could only interfere in her life so much, especially after he had taken her off her original course. If he had not taken her from that cabin she would have died a couple of years after her birth. Lilith who had been gravely hurt would have had just enough energy to get her into the nearest town. Orphans, especially a child as young as she, weren't cared for as they were in the Celestial Realm. She would have died long before she had reached adulthood. Michael had already changed her destiny. Michael was still saddened that he himself could not be the one to bring up the child. It was a future that he had looked into, hoping someway that it could happen, but it couldn't. It was not apart of her new destiny, the one that needed to happen for her to be able to be the person that was foreseen.

Michael's strength would be gone here shortly, and he still had to go back to his own time, and face the penalties for doing what he had to do to make sure that they all lived. Michael places a kiss on the child's head and gifts her with a part of his soul, something a little more than what he should that would tie them together as father and daughter of the soul. He may not be able to help her as a father should, but the connection would help her later in her life when she wanted to call onto him. Lilith had also given her the same connection, and knew that the extra part of her soul would stay within Hana. Her name suited her, in the language of Angels it meant one who brought Peace, a peacekeeper. She would be that, one who would bring the realms together, a true peace that they all needed and longed for.

"I am sorry sweet babe, Hana. I look forward to when I see you again, it will be over twenty years in your future, but thousands of years for me." Michael says a prayer of protection for her, writing a sigil of warmth to keep her from feeling the chill in the air until someone found her. Michael had felt into the building and knew that a Woman, a Nun, one who devoted herself to the Creator would find her, and take her to a place of healing, a hospital.

Michael senses the presence of another as he feels out he feels a connection to the presence to the baby. Michael disappears, making himself invisible so that he could let this meeting happen, knowing that it needed to. But he would watch over them closely.

_Diavolo_

I step forward, I finally have the piece to my memory that had been taken, and I now I see why Michael had taken it from me. I am still not happy though that I had met Hana, after following Michael from the cabin where I had felt Lilith's soul, thousands of years before I had called her from the Human Realm to be an exchange student. Hana was right though, if I had been able to keep my memory I would not have left her in the human realm, I would have taken her to be raised in the Devildom among Demons, not knowing that she had the blood of the Celestials in her body. I knew she would have been different, she wouldn't been the fiery girl that I had taken as mine. She would still be my Bond, along with Lucifer and his brothers, but would I have still started the Exchange Program? Would any of us be who we are now if I had taken her then, for that I knew the answer was no. We wouldn't be, and I would have deprived Simeon and Solomon of their fated mate if the Exchange Program never happened.

I let the others see the memory that was just unlocked for myself, sharing with them the moments that I had taken Lilith's soul so that she could enter into the cycle of rebirth.

~~~~

Diavolo arrives outside of a small cabin, and he can feel the presence of Lilith's soul. Somehow she had hidden her presence for over a month, but he had felt her power flare up tonight, her soul fully transforming into that of a Demon. I had finally found her, only to feel the presence of the Archangel Michael. I extinguished my presence, a fight with the Archangel was not one that would go over well for me.

I feel as Lilith's soul breaks apart, part of it joining with what felt like the soul of a human child. I call to her soul so that I can ensure that she is reborn, living as Lucifer has wished. I had hoped to find her alive so that I could bring her to the Devildom, to try and treat the injury she had received from the sword made from Celestial Steel. For whatever reason Lilith had hidden her presence, I can only assume that she knew that her injury was one that could not fully be healed. I capture part of her soul that travels out of the small cabin, sealing it in a special glass bottle so that I can deliver it to the River of Lethe, where I would dip the Soul so that she could be reborn as a fresh human soul, one who could enter into Elysium where she could wait for the time where she could be reborn. I knew from Lucifer that she would have wished to once again be with her human lover and I would ensure that it would happen for her. She wouldn't have any memories of this life, but she would be connected by fate with her human. If he had been of a magical line they probably would have been Fated Mates, but I had searched out his soul and seen the ties to hers, they would be together again, in another life. Though Lucifer had asked for her to be reborn, he hadn't asked for her to be with her old lover. That was something that I knew he wanted, but he wouldn't ask. His only wish was for her to be alive, in a place where she could be happy.

I watched as energy gathered inside the cabin, Michael was opening a door of time. For what reason I did not know. I felt into the pathways, and slipped into the vortex before it could close. I arrived in a time that was so far into the future that I had to assimilate my mind to the times. This was thousands of years from the time I had just left. I follow after Michael, trying to keep my presence concealed as he walks along the streets of the human world. He keeps himself invisible to human eyes but I can still see him, he isn't masking his presence completely. If those with power walked by him they would see him.

Michael stops at a large building, one that towers over others. Bells ring out marking the time in a melody that I am not familiar with. This place was one which believers in the Creator of the Celestial Realm could go to worship him. I however was not one that followed him, this was not a place that would welcome one such as I, a Demon, one who one day be King of my realm.

I watch as Michael places the child on the steps, after he had placed a spell of warmth on her. I go to the child, drawn to her for reasons unknown to me. I look down at her, she had started crying when Michael had placed her onto the steps. She stops when I bend over and pick her up off the steps. I don't feel the part of Michael or Lilith's soul that I know had entered the child, it seems that Michael has locked it away. I'm curious about what he is doing, and why this child is important for him to go against one of the Celestial Realms laws about Time Walking with mortals. Though I don't sense the power of their souls I can see how brightly hers shines. Brighter than that of a normal human child. Her soul calls to that of my own and I see an image in my mind of a woman with long curling black hair that reaches below her waist, she is laughing as she looks up into the MY eyes as I look down on her with love. This child is meant to be mine when she grows into a woman, a beautiful woman at that. I am not sure I can walk away and leave the child on her own here knowing what she will be to me one day. But my mind is made up for me when Archangel Michael appears behind me. He looks slightly regretful as he places a hand on my head and my mind goes blank.

_"I am sorry for this Diavolo, but you can not take her just yet. One day she will be yours, I promise. I will return this memory to you one day, but for now you must take that soul you carry to the River Lethe. I will keep the secret of Lilith's rebirth to myself though it goes against The Creators edict that she should be erased from existence for breaking His law. Though I am sure he will already knows of her existence of her soul."_

Michael sends Diavolo back to his time with a different memory in his mind of how he found Lilith and attained her soul. He replaces Hana on the steps of the church and goes back to his time.

_Hana_

_"What happened after you go back to the Celestial Realm?"_ I ask Michael.

_"I was forced to go into Sleep for awhile. I had exhausted my power anyways from multiple trips through the door way of time, and then splitting my soul so that I could place it into you. I gave you more than what is normally given to those that we bless. It wasn't long after that that the Creator made it against our Laws to gift mortals with part of our Souls. It gave them too much power, and changed too many destinies."_

_"I'm sorry that you were punished for saving me from an early death."_ Extremely early, through our connection Michael had let me know more than he revealed to the others. I could literally feel what he had felt during the memories he had shown us. It was an odd feeling, different that what I felt from my mates. He truly looked at me as his daughter.

_"I did what I need to do. I was ready to accept any punishment, being forced into sleep was not a bad punishment. I would have needed to sleep anyways because of the power I had exhausted but I was just forced to sleep more."_

_"How long?"_

_"Five hundred years."_ He says this like it isn't a long amount of time. But as a human, that was a very long time to me.

_"Holy shi...crap."_

_"You can curse in front of me Hana, believe me I have heard them all."_

_"Yeah, but you might as well be my dad. Plus, Sim doesn't even cuss a lot."_

_"You call Simeon, Sim?"_ He pauses than beams at me. _"You think of me as a father?"_

I'm slightly embarrassed by the obvious happiness radiating from him by my words.

_"Um, well yeah. I mean I've never had a father figure before, and you risked a lot for me. Plus you already call me daughter."_

_"So is it alright for me to think of you as my daughter? I would be very proud to call you daughter."_

_"Yes, you can think of me as your daughter."_ Michael looks like he is walking on cloud nine from his expression. I can feel Satan trying to control his laughter at my obvious embarrassment. I pinch his leg, of course he pinches me right the hell back. Fine, if he wants to play that game. I get up from my spot and go sit on Simeon's lap, who is sitting next to Michael. He blushes as Michael looks over at us a little confused about my seat change.

 _"Sorry, I'm playing musical chairs but only with mates. Satan's time was up, had to move on."_ Laughter radiates from around the table. I stick my tongue out at Satan as he tries to low key flip me off.

 _"So now that you know mostly everything that lead you to this point, what will you do now?"_ Michael asks me, but even I don't fully know the answer to that.

_"Honestly, I don't know. All I do know is that I want to be with my Bond Mates, and I will stand by them and face what ever is thrown at us. If it is in my power to help, than I will do what I need to do. For them, for us, and for our homes."_

_"That sounds like a good answer. I like honesty. Now, I think we need to get ready for the Ball, Gabriel will be here shortly."_

_Ugh...the ball..._


	41. The Ball

Hana- The Ball

I stare into my reflection cast from the window, not recognizing the _Me_ in the mirror. I hadn't paid attention to what was put on me earlier in the day. I wasn't a glamour girl, but I wanted to know what I looked like now that everything was put together, and Wow! Makeup wasn't piled on my face, more like it was enhancing my natural features, but there was a light golden glow added to my cheeks, along with small pieces of golden glitter. My dress was gold, the same color gold as Diavolo's eyes and fell to the floor in satin and sheer fabrics. My hair was a mass of curls and braids that had taken hours to do. Small pieces of silver and gold ribbon are intertwined into the braids along with small flowers that were placed in various places in my hair. I felt like a fairy princess. The dress I had on was completely open in the back in a V. I was told it was left open so that I could display my wings if I wanted to, though I wasn't sure why I would need to. This dress made me feel elegant and sexy, but I couldn't wait until I could take it off later. The front also had a V that dipped low between my breasts, my markings on display, I'm sure that they left the front open on purpose to show that I was bonded, not that anyone could think I wasn't. Not with the group of men that constantly surrounded me.

All of my mates are dressed for the occasion, a few of them I'm completely shocked that they actually put on a tux. They all had their characteristics that made them demons on display and Simeon had his wings out.

 _"I'm the only normal one here."_ Solomon says good naturedly. He looks great in his tux, he had went for the more traditional look that was popular in the human world from magazines I had seen. I had never actually had cause to dress up before, but I liked seeing them in formal wear, even if I didn't like wearing it myself.

 _"You're the only normal one until they hear what your name is."_ Satan says, his hair is swept back from his face and I am loving the look. It shows of the clean edges of his face, and his green eyes are bright as he looks me over.

 _"I feel like a damn monkey."_ Mammon is bitching, he was in his suit jacket minus the shirt. My eyes are glued to his tanned torso, my mark on his chest was on display. He grins when he notices where my eyes are glued to.

 _"Like what you see?"_ He comes over and places a kiss on my lips. I'm glad that they had forgone on the lipstick because there was no way it would survive the night.

_"Of course."_

_"You look edible Hana."_ Asmo says, his outfit shows his usual flair for clothing. He looked pretty yummy himself in his black and pink tux, his hair curling back from his face. 

_"Yes, she looks absolutely radiant."_ Simeon says, his outfit is more of the Celestial version of Ball clothing, as always his biteable hips are on display, I bite my lip as I try to keep my thoughts from wandering to the last time Simeon and I had some alone time together. 

_"Are you ready?"_ Satan asks me. Nope, not really.

_"About as ready as I'm going to get. Where's Diavolo?"_

_"He'll be here in a moment."_ Lucifer walks in and walks over to me.

 _"You look absolutely beautiful Hana."_ He leans down and gives me a kiss. His tux is red and black, setting off the color in his eyes.

 _"She always looks beautiful."_ Beel says, he comes over and gives me a quick hug followed by Belphie. They both have on similar tuxes but in different colors. Beel's has some orange accents while Belphie's has blue. Belphie places a kiss on my lips when Beel backs away. Levi comes over, he looks amazing dressed up. I think this actually the first time I had seen him in something other than his usual zip up. He has his phone in his hand and Lucifer walks over and takes it from himm.

 _"No phone tonight. I'm sure you can go a couple of hours without it."_ Levi sighs, not looking happy but he doesn't complain. He comes over and gives me a kiss before Diavolo walks into the room.

 _"Hana, you look lovely. Are you ready?"_ He holds out and arm and I take it. I take in a deep breath. Diavolo has on a gold and black tux, the gold matches my dress, his red hair is combed back from his face. 

_"Im ready."_

We all head towards a door that is at the top of a double set of stairs that lead down into the ballroom where all the guests are gathered. I can hear the sound of music being played and I feel like I'm in Cinderella or some sort of Fairytale where the heroine enters the scene at the grand ball. There is even someone announcing people as they come. A deep voice rings out with each of my mates as they descend down the steps.

 _"The Great Sorcerer Solomon, guest from the Human Realm."_ Solomon gives me a quick wave before descending the steps followed closely by Simeon.

_"Angel Simeon, guest of the Celestial Realm."_

_"Lord Belphegor, Avatar of Sloth."_ Belphie looks half asleep as he staggers out of the door and down the steps.

 _"Lord Beelzebub, Avatar of Gluttony._ " Beel is chewing on a piece of dried meat as he walks out.

 _"Lord Asmodeus, Avatar of Lust."_ Asmodeus blows a kiss back at me as he walks down the steps.

 _"Lord Satan, Avatar of Wrath."_ Satan looks all too serious as he walks out.

 _"Lord Leviathan, Avatar of Envy."_ Levi stores his DDD away then heads out of the door looking bored.

_"Lord Mammon, Avatar of Greed."_

_"Lord Lucifer, Avatar of Pride."_ Lucifer touches my cheek before heading towards the top of the steps. With each step he takes I can see him building up his look of arrogance and pride.

 _"We are next."_ Diavolo smiles at me, he pulls me closer to his body.

 _"His Highness, the next King of the Devildom, Crown Prince Diavolo, and her Highness Hana, the next Queen of Devildom, Bondmate to Prince Diavolo, and The Seven Avatar Lords. Daughter of Archangel Michael, and Soul Blessed of Lady Lilith. She is also Bonded to Angel Simeon and the Great Human Sorcerer Solomon."_ Holy shit, what an introduction...and wait...did he say the next Queen of Devildom. I wanted to look behind him for the woman he is talking about, but unfortunately it is me.

 _"Queen?!"_ I whisper to Diavolo slightly panicked. He smiles outwardly but talks to me on a mental note.

_'We will talk about titles and such later. Don't worry about it right now._

_Right...my middle name is 'worry' along with 'WTF!' I can hear his mental laughter inside of my mind. Outwardly he still appears calm and collected as we make our way down these long stairs to the ball room floor below._

_You never truly thought about it, in terms of what you gained wealth and title wise by being our mates?_

_No, I just wanted you guys. None of that stuff even crossed my mind._

_Which is one of the things that I love about you, but we will have to talk about the specifics later.'_

Diavolo is greeted by Demons, and members of the other races. Michael is standing with an androgynous looking Archangel who I can only assume is Gabriel. If Michael hadn't told me that he was his brother I would have thought that he was a female with his soft features. I hear a rasping voice say my name and look to see the same Demon I had met a couple of days earlier come over to greet Diavolo.

 _"Lady Hana, it is a pleasure to see you."_ Malphas says, he doesn't look like it was a pleasure, his look was calculating like he was trying to figure something out about me.

 _"Good Evening Lord Malphas."_ He looks pleased to be called by his title, Diavolo and Lucifer had put me through a crash course for how to greet people. They also told me about some of the Lords in the demon realm and what would please them, and how to earn their respect. After learning about my new title I was starting to understand their reasons behind giving me the crash course etiquette class.

 _"Maybe later you can save a dance for me."_ He says. It takes everything in me not to visibly shiver from the level of creep factor I am getting from him. Something about him says, evil.

_"Unfortunately I think my mates have claimed all the dances tonight."_

_"Shame, maybe another time."_ He lifts my hand and kisses it. He walks away and I wipe my hand on my dress. Solomon who had been watching the exchange comes up and grabs my hand. I feel as he calls on his power and a small sheet of water crosses over my hand.

 _"I'll see you later."_ He brings my cleaned hand up to his mouth and kisses it before he winks and walks away.

 _'I was just thinking I need hand sanitizer.'_ I tell Diavolo on our mental thread and he laughs lowly to himself as another person comes over to greet him.

For the next hour people come up to greet Diavolo, and by most of the small conversations I can see how much he is respected in the Devildom, but their were a few that had the creep factor like Malphas and it took everything in me not to tell them to keep their eyes up. Most of them had automatically looked at the mark on my chest, but their eyes had gone from curious to lusting since half of my cleavage was hanging out. No more low cut dresses for me when it came to formal balls. Finally the procession of greeters waned to the representatives of the Celestial and Human Realms. Solomon was standing by a wizened man holding a tall staff.

_"Evening Lord Diavolo, and you must be Hana. Solomon has told me about you."_

_"Hana, this is the Sorcerer Merlin. I'm sure you have heard of his tales before, I've heard his legacy is a popular story in the Human Realm."_ Diavolo says and my mouth pops open. Of course I had heard of Merlin before, who hadn't. If you have heard of Arthur and the round table, and the sword in the stone, you've heard about Merlin. 

_"My student here speaks of you all the time in our correspondence."_ I look to Solomon who is blushing profusely as his teacher talks about something that he had been keeping to himself.

_"It is a pleasure to meet you Sorcerer Merlin."_

_"Call me Merlin, dear girl. I won't take any more of your time, is it alright if I borrow my student here."_

_"No please, I'm sure he wants to spend some time with you while he can."_ Merlin taps his staff against the ground, and the sound echos before he smiles and walks away with Solomon.

Michael walks over with the other Archangel.

 _"Gabriel, this is Hana. My adopted daughter."_ Michael looks insanely proud as he says this. He was clearly still tickled pink that I considered him a father figure. 

_"Hana, Michael has nothing but good things to say about you. It's a pleasure to finally be meeting you."_ He takes my hand in his lightly, and I freeze as I hear the distant sound of horns at his touch.

 _"You can hear it?"_ Gabriel says and Michael looks confused at his brother.

_"What was that?"_

_"A sign of danger to come."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I am just the herald, I do not always know what the danger is, I just look for the signs and warn of the disasters to come."_

Gabriel leaves after his enigmatic message, Michael watches his brother with a look of concern.

_A sign of danger, huh? That wasn't good._

_ Solomon _

_"Solomon, are you happy here?"_ Merlin asks me, as he looks out over the moon lit gardens.

_"Where ever Hana is at, I'm happy."_

_"I am happy for you, Solomon. You have been my student for many years, and during those years I worried for you. I was afraid that the amount of power you held would turn you into a dark person. Power corrupts as we all know. But you never let it corrupt you, no matter how much power you amassed. But one day it could have, I am glad you found her before that point."_

_"Me too."_ Solomon answers honestly, Merlin was right when he said power corrupts. He knew that the call of power was like hearing a Siren's song, you couldn't help but go towards the sweet voice, only to find yourself drowning yourself in the deep waters as your heart was ripped from your chest.

Merlin was speaking from experience when he said that, luckily he had found something that had broken the spell of corruption over him. Like Solomon, Merlin had found his mate and that had saved him.

I watch as Merlin freezes, his countenance changing as his eyes film over, turning milky white. Merlin lifts his staff, bringing it down three times, the sound echoing through the gardens.

_"An Old King rises from sleep. Corruption spreads, as darkness covers the lands. Human, Celestial, and Demon, the Realms will die as the corruption spreads through the lands and the hearts of men...."_

_"The child of the Realms, The lady of the Light and of the Dark will stand before the Old King. Power of the Ten, and Power of The Lady..."_ His voice cuts off before Merlin crumples to the ground, and Solomon immediately goes to him while calling out to the others in his mind.

' _Guys, we have a problem...'_


	42. Ball is Over

Hana

My body jolts as I hear Solomon's mental call, before screams echo inside the room as a far wall of the ballroom explodes. Diavolo immediately calls out to Lucifer using our connection to check on the guests in that corner. Another explosion rocks the room, this one coming from right behind Diavolo and I as we are sent flying forward. I scream in shock before I feel Diavolo's arms wrap around me and then his wings surround my body as we crash to the floor. I hear a crack and wince. I think Diavolo's wing broke as it takes the brunt of the impact from the floor. I look at Diavolo's face, but he doesn't seem to be showing any pain. He just seems worried as we are locked together lying on the floor for a moment.

 _"Are you alright?"_ He asks me, all I can see is concern for me on his face.

_"Yes, I'm fine. Your wing, I heard it break do you want me to heal you?"_

_"I'm fine. It will heal in a moment. It was just a minor break."_ He helps me off the floor and my eyes immediately land on his wings, one of his larger wings was bent at an awkward angle, and I knew that it had to hurt. As I watch I can see some of the bone fragments almost instantly mending. I guess being the next King of the Devildom came with some perks. The others healed quickly, but not that quickly.

 _"We need to check on the guests, and I'm worried about the others."_ I could sense that they were all alive, but a couple of them were hurt. I sent out a mental call toward them.

 _'Alright, just some cuts.'_ Belphie says.

 _'Bastards broke my wrist. It's healing though._ ' Mammon says and I wince when I feel his pain.

 _'My suit!!!! My hair!_ ' Asmodeus says, he's worried about his clothes so he's fine then.

 _'In the garden still, Merlin and I are fine. I sent out a barrier in time. I was able to cover some of the guests too.'_ Solomon says.

 _'Scratches, healing.'_ Beel says, but I feel more pain from him than what I should from just scratches.

 _'What Beel didn't say was that part of the wall collapsed on him. He is healing alright though so don't worry.'_ Belphie says and I almost have a heart attack. But he sends me a mental image of Beel to keep me from freaking out completely. He has a large laceration on his back, but it is healing. I send a mental kiss over to him and I watch the image of him smile from Belphie's mind. I try something I've never tried before; I knew I had the power to heal, but would it work through our connection? I send out a flare of power toward him and I watch Beel jolt from the image in Belphie's mind. Then I gasp when I watch the wound heal completely.

 _'Hana, did you just do that?_ ' Belphie asks.

_'Well looks like I can use our connection to heal you guys. That's good.'_

_'Thank you, baby.'_ Beel says, he blows a kiss back at me. I send a little healing energy toward Mammon and his wrist finishes healing faster. But I feel a slight drain on my stamina, I won't be able to do that too many times in a row without it affecting me, but I couldn't stand to see my mates in pain either. I don't tell the others though because I don't want them to worry over a small drain.

Simeon and Satan both walk our way followed by Barbatos, who looks pissed. I don't know what else is happening, but something has angered the usually calm butler.

_"Sire, we have a problem."_

_"I can see that Barbatos. What else is happening besides someone decided to attack my guests that are here tonight?"_

_"You've been betrayed sire."_

_"Let me guess, it was Malphas?"_ Diavolo says in disgust. Apparently, I wasn't the only one getting the creep factor from the crow.

_"Yes, along with some of his co-conspirators."_

_"He was a supporter of the old ways. He was never fond of me and was close to my father. It has only been recently that he has been trying to become involved, saying he had a change of heart. He is good at word play. If he says something in a certain way, if he means it, it does not register as a lie. Where is he now? He was here only an hour or so ago."_

_"That's what I originally came this way for. One of the barrier guards said that he felt someone open a door into the initial barrier under the maze."_ Diavolo's face is beyond livid, his fists clench at his side, and the gold of his eyes become deeper as his pupils become snake like. Mine do the same when I am extremely angry.

 _"What is under the maze?"_ I ask Diavolo as I reach out and touch one of his clenched fists, he wraps his hands around mine.

_"It leads down to my father's crypt. There are several areas that are surrounded in barriers. The one right under the maze is one of the first barriers. The maze was originally put there to deter those away from going further. But if Malphas is one of the people heading down there he knew to wait to a time where I would be distracted. You said only one of the barrier guards told you, where are the others?"_

_"Dead, they were on rotation. Kai felt the door open and knew that it wasn't any of the others on duty. No one would open a door without your permission, and then he felt his connection with the others go dead. As soon as he felt them die, he came to me."_

_"Let us clear the guests out, and then we will head that way."_ Diavolo looks at me and before he speaks, I cut him off. I can tell by the look on his face what he is about to ask.

 _"If you try to send me away, I will kick your ass right now and you won't have to worry about anyone else trying to do it."_ I grab the front of his tux. _"Wherever you guys go, I go too."_

His arm wraps around me and he gives me a biting kiss. If we weren't in an emergency, in front of hundreds of people I would have grabbed ahold of him and not let go. But he ends the kiss as quickly as he started it.

_"Will you listen to me and the others for once and do what you are told."_

_"I always listen to you guys."_ He gives me a look that says since when have you ever listened to any of us.

 _"I can listen in an emergency situation."_ Maybe. I would try anyways.

The room is emptying out quickly, guests who were injured are being treated by emergency medica workers. As we exit into the gardens my eyes track to where Solomon is standing. Merlin is sitting on a bench with the two Angels hovering over him, a healing light illuminating from around them.

_"Thank you, Archangel Michael, Archangel Gabriel. It's been a long time since I have had a premonition like that, I forgot how exhausted that it made me. I am not as young as I once was."_

_"No, you're still young."_ Michael says. Merlin laughs at him.

_"Young compared to you."_

_"Every is young compared to me."_ Michael laughs. All these guys talked about time in terms of centuries, I probably would too one of these days though that was still hard to fathom.

Solomon sees me and he relaxes after he checks over my body looking for any injuries. I had received the same looks from the others. I go up to him and Merlin before turning to the old sorcerer.

_"How are you feeling?"_

_"I'm feeling a lot better. Your adoptive father made sure to fix me right up."_

_"What did you see?"_ Lucifer comes right out and asks. Merlin holds out a hand towards me before patting down to the bench beside him. I sit down, and he takes my hand.

_"I can show you, and you can connect to your Bond-mates so that they can see. It probably won't make much sense premonitions hardly ever do. It's more like a flickering of images it will come quickly, so pay attention and don't break the connection."_

_"We need to wait for the others, they should be here in a moment."_ Lucifer calls out to Beel, Satan, and Simeon. The three of them appear almost immediately.

 _"We just got the rest of the guests to a safe area. They are surrounded by guards, anyone connected to Malphas is being detained for questioning."_ Satan tells Diavolo. Beel sees me sitting by Merlin and comes over to sit in front of the bench at my feet. He has dust all over him, and I am glad to see that I was able to completely heal the large wound on his back, though he still has blood on his shirt. He sees me eyeing the caked blood and changes into his demon form, his clothes swapping out and he rests his head on my knee so I can run my fingers though his hair before holding out my other hand to Merlin so he can show me his vision.

 _"Remember don't break our connection."_ He says as he takes my hand. My head snaps back as my consciousness connects with his and flares out to the others and I'm thrown into a world of hundreds of images that flash by almost too quickly to see but my mind focuses on each image, storing and keeping it to view later. My heart races as I see a familiar face of the man who tortured me standing above all the death and destruction, his eyes holding malicious glee as he stands above the corruption he spreads from his very existence. The prophecy that was spoken to Solomon is repeated to the rest of us before Merlin breaks the connection. My whole body starts to shake and Beel stands up to wrap his arms around me.

Everything, the lives of those here in the Devildom, the humans in the Human world, the Angels in the Celestial Realm, everything depended on me. I felt like I was going to puke, or cry, or cry while I puke. It had been awhile since I had a panic attack, but apparently now with everything going to hell, it would be prime time to have the worlds biggest panic attack. But like everything else in my changing life my panic attacks come with swirling winds and my mates being tossed backwards away from me. Michael luckily takes Merlin and flies a distance away before I accidently send the poor man flying into a tree. Beel is clutching onto me, holding my face in his hands.

 _"Shh...Hana. It's alright. We are all here for you, you're not going through this alone."_ I knew that, they would never abandon me. I calm down as Beel re-centers me. I look up at everyone sheepishly, they didn't get thrown away very far and one of them had thrown up a barrier to keep my panic attack contained. I may be powerful, but that didn't mean I didn't have anxieties. Panic attacks blow, in my case literally.

 _"Sorry."_ I tell everyone. This isn't my first panic attack I've had since coming here and unlocking my powers.

 _"You're alright, you are allowed to panic. This isn't something you could expect everyone to be able to accept, especially one as young as you."_ Merlin says with a laugh.

I feel a fluttering inside my mind as Lilith comes forth into my consciousness.

_'Hana, you're strong, don't let fear control you. I have something that I want to give you. Something that will help you, but I will have to leave you to be able to give it to you.'_

(Writing this part gave me a serious case of the Feels, so forewarning)

Lilith- Goodbyes

I can feel the confusion inside of Hana's mind. She hasn't shut me out of the night, letting me watch and hear everything inside her mind. I seen the vision that she shared with the others, I couldn't let it happen. I refuse to let my brothers and for Hana cease to exist.

_'Hana....I want you to take what is left of my power._

_What will happen to you?_

_This part of my soul will go into the cycle of rebirth. I will lose everything that I am now, but it was destined to happen this way. I have no regrets; however, I will have regrets if I know that I did not do everything within my power to make sure you and my brothers live through all of this._

_But..._

_No buts! This will happen, even if you do not agree with me._

_But what about your brothers?_

_I will tell them goodbye. Please connect me with my brothers Hana. '_

Hana does something that I didn't know she could do. She lets me take over her body.

_'Lilith, I'm not sure how long I can hold this. But I wanted to let you hug your brothers one last time._

I can feel tears welling in eyes that are not my own.

_'Thank you, Hana.'_

My brothers all look at Hana, noticing that something is different from the moment we change spots. They are so fully tied to the other that it amazes me.

 _"Hana...?"_ Levi looks puzzled and confused as he tries to figure out what is going on with his Mate.

 _"Not Hana...Lilith? But how are you taking over Hana?"_ Lucifer asks, trying to hide the fact that he is upset.

_"Don't be angry Lucifer, Hana was the one who let me do this. I didn't know she could do this. She wanted me to be able to hug my brothers, let me say goodbye."_

_"What do you mean goodbye, Lil?"_ Belphie asks, he looks like he is about to cry. Beel, Belphie and I were always close, our relationship even closer than our relationships with our other siblings.

_"I'm merging the rest of my power with Hana. Giving her everything that I have left in this part of my soul. It would have happened eventually, unlike Michael my physical body has long since returned to the ground. I'm ready for this part of me to be reborn, the wish that I will carry with me is that we meet again, even if I do not know who you are."_

_"We just found you again, but I understand."_ Belphie says, accepting it easier than I thought. He has grown a lot since we last saw each other. I'm glad that he found Hana, that she helped him get over his anger of my passing.

My brothers gather around me, and for the first time in many years I can hug them. I can see their eyes glisten with unshed tears that they will not let fall. All of them have grown in the short time that they have been around Hana, she changed them, for the better. I can feel Hana straining to let me keep spending time with them.

 _"I love you guys, all of you. May we meet again in my next life..."_ I whisper... _"Thank you, Hana, for everything. Believe in yourself and believe in your Bonds. Hopefully we will meet again soon."_

Hana

Lilith! I cry as I feel her consciousness completely fade from mine. My brands light up, and I can feel the small hurt of another brand burning itself into the skin of my arm. A triquetra sign surrounded by three crescent moons is imprinted into my skin. I can feel a warm wave of power, that feels like Lilith coming from the brand. I rub my finger across the smooth skin, expecting to always feel some texture. Thinking of Lilith wafting waves of light come from the brand to morph and become a bow in my hands.

 _"I haven't seen that in years, it's Lilith's bow."_ The bow is beautiful, with small etching that run along the length of it in a twisting pattern of ivy.

 _"The arrowheads are made from Celestial Steel. The wood comes from a branch of the Tree of Life in The Garden of Eden. I was the one that made that bow for Lilith when she was a child years before we fell."_ Lucifer says, a mixture of sadness and longing on his face. Lilith's mark on my wrist lights up before the bow disappears.

 _"Are you ready for this Hana?"_ Diavolo asks.

 _"Yes, I am ready."_ If they stand beside me then I was ready for anything. 


	43. Q & A

Hana's Description Q&A

(In response to my asking if there are people who would be willing to draw Hana for me. My sister helped me make the Sim because I have *gasp* never played sims before. I made the description in Hana's words because it would show her personality which I think effects how she looks) (words in italics is Hana speaking. words in () is one of the guys. 

Spoiler Alert if you haven't ready Hana's Origin's Pt 2

(In Hana's words)

Q&A

_Hey y'all! Apparently my Bondmates decided it was time for a Q and A! Why? The hell if I know, they said they needed to know more about me. Because apparently, I am the mysterious type. So they are going to ask the questions and I will answer to the best of my ability! Let me apologize for any arguments that are about to take place before hand._

Name and Age: _Really? Is that going to be your first question?_ *Eye Roll* _Hana. 25. Don't ask for a full name, I only just found out my mother's name. Ok, ok, so we will go with Hana Eryn Leahya. (Eryn Leahya after my parents I never met) What do you mean I need a last name? Take yours? Mammon, sweetie you are going to have to argue with the others about that. Just because you and your brothers have the same last name doesn't mean I can just take yours. What about Diavolo, Simeon, and Solomon?_ (Mammon: Who the hell cares about them...ouch! Don't fucking hit me Solomon! What is that spell? Mmm...mmmm...MMMMM??!?!)

_Sorry about that, Mammon has been silenced for the remainder of the questioning._

How would you describe your hair? _A pain in my ass. What Lucifer? Don't give me that look. This shit is a mess! It is black, Simeon said something about it looking like a raven's wing in color. It's curly and way too damn long. I literally have to lift the shit up or I will sit on it. I really want to cut it off. I only kept it long to cover the scars on my back, but now they are gone so I can cut it._ (A chorus of male "NO!!!") *Hana huffs and rolls her eyes* _See the shit I have to deal with? Men..._

How would you describe your body type? _I'm Short maybe 5'1-2 with too many damn curves. I just want to be skinny, but no, girls gotta have a booty and too much damn boob._ (Lucifer: Ignore her, she is thin. We all work out enough that she is forming light muscles. But there is nothing wrong with her curves, if anything they make her more beautiful)(Asmodeus: Meaning he is just happy to be able to get a full handful of her breasts while she rides on top of him) _Uh-oh_ _Asmo, if you're not careful you'll have to join Mammon in the No-No corner._

What color are your eyes? _Good question, because half the time I don't know. They started out blue. But when I get pissed off or overly excited they take on different hues. When my crazy is coming out, they turn red, with snake like pupils. But Diavolo said they turned golden when we were...err...having fun together. Simeon said that the blue changes in shades too. So we will just say my eyes are like a mood ring stone that changes color depending on my mood and what mate I am....uh...having fun with._ (Satan: Fucking, who she is fucking) *Hana throws a book at Satan, who dodges and phases in front of her. Satan pulls her into his arms and gives her a biting kiss that has her toes curling and her body tingling. (Satan: See now her eyes are green) Satan smirks before going back to his seat.*

 _Ignore the new number one Asshat's demonstration._ (Lucifer: Who was the old number one?) *Everyone looks at him like how could he not know that he was the number one asshat*

What is your style? _Comfortable, I love me some leggings and long shirts. However, those have been mysteriously disappearing from my closet and being replaced with designer wear. According to my best girl-friend (one of the owners of Majolish) I wouldn't know designer if it walked up and blew me. I would have to agree with her. All of my clothes came from second hand stores or Walmart/Kmart/Debs/Rue21 or the Devildom version of Walmart, Devilmart. Mammon is shuttering in the corner like someone is walking over his grave in knock off shoes._ (Lucifer: Diavolo I think we should go shopping for Hana again so we can get rid of the rest of those used clothing) _Lucifer if anymore of my clothing mysteriously disappears, I won't be held responsible for what happens to those Armani suits you love so much. I could pull a Mammon and 'accidently' send them into the fire grate like he did with my clothes._ *Lucifer winces and Diavolo laughs*

 _I usually wear my hair in varying messy buns and braids. It depends on which of my mates I am waking up with. Asmo likes to experiment with my hair. Beel and Belphie both like to put small braids into it when I fall asleep. Solomon, Lucifer and Diavolo like it down and natural. Simeon likes French Braids, but so does Satan, but Satan is for a whole other reason. Simeon likes to look at the line of my neck and Satan_ (Satan: I like to hold on to it...from behind) _and Satan is a pervert. Levi likes twin braids, because it reminds him of anime girls. Mammon likes when I straighten it, which doesn't happen often because it is a pain in the ass, unless he is the one doing it. Surprisingly he does whenever he wants to see my hair straight, even though he bitches the whole time._ (Levi: He is a tsundere) *Mammon starts throwing objects from the no-no corner where he is currently in time out at* 

What's your favorite sex position? _Asmo! Seriously?! This isn't that type of Q &A!_

Who kisses better? _Belphie really? Now you're starting?! I am not getting into this with you guys! Next thing I know all ten of you will be holding my ass down and trying to prove who is the better kisser._

Who do you like having sex with best? _Oh fuck me! I told ya'll this is not that type of Q &A! Nope! Ya'll stay the hell back! No orgies today! I have to be at work!! I have to be able to walk! _

_Alright ya'll I'm out! These men are out of control!_

_See ya next time!_

_Part 2_

Q&A Part 2

(Questions included What is your race? What do you look like in each form? What do your mates like to dress you in? Who is the pillow/blanket/bed hog?)

(smut questions: Who has the biggest Dick? Threesome groups? Who is more dominant, masochistic, sadistic, and sub?)

 _Is it time for a part two already? Didn't I just answer an_ _assload_ _of questions before? Yes, I know I forgot some things._ *sigh* _Ok! Lets begin!_

What is your race? _Race as in ethnicity or race as in what am I? Both? Well my ethnicity is out the window because even I don't know that. I do have a light tan all year round, and my hair is extremely dark. I thought I might have some Native American in me, but I have no clue, since I just found out I was born THOUSANDS of years ago. You guys are going to have to school me on the different ethnicities, maybe do a genealogy on my blood. I am not sure if it would work with my mixed blood though._

_I am part demon thanks to Lilith. Lilith who had turned into a demon after she fell from the celestial realm gifted me with her blood and soul when I was newly born._

_I am part Angel because Archangel Michael (my adoptive father) blessed my bloodline with a tiny part of his soul. When I was born, he gifted me with more, plus gave me the blood from his body. Lilith and Michael's blood and souls merged with my own, creating something that had never been seen before. Something that was Human, Angel, and Demon._

What do you look like when your other forms are called forth? _I have small curling horns on my head that resembles a_ _sheeps_ _horns, but mine are very small and pure white. My wings are bat-like and large, they are black, with white sharp talons. My brands light up all over my body in twisting vines, that change color and shape all the time. My_ _Bondmate_ _marks are the only ones that are constant, along with my mark from Lilith, and three marks on my back. One is of A Tree of life, another is a triple moon of the demon realm and the third of angels wings. I can call on a badass leather combat outfit that crisscross in straps over my breasts, leaving my sides and stomach bared. Flexible leather pants that have open tie up sides and kick ass leather boots that go to my knees. My tattoo from Lilith calls upon a bow and arrow and the guys have been teaching me weapons and I have some a collection of daggers that fit into small sheathes that hook to my thighs. Guns are a no-go, I am still training on them though._

_When I am in my Angel form. My hair becomes longer. (thank fuck, it goes back to the same length afterward) My wings are large and white. Depending on my reason for being in that form I am either in a goddess like flowing white dress. Or my combat leathers._

_A new form I recently attained one of my wings are the bat like demon wing while the other is angel white, and my eyes become two different colors. My regular blue and the other is red with a snake like pupil._

What kind of clothing do each of us like to dress you in? _Let me go down the line..._

_Diavolo_ _: I love dressing Hana up, but she looks beautiful with anything. I do like outfits that high light her curbs. But I do believe all of us are guilty of that. I like clothing that shows the line of her back, I like to be able to run my fingers down her spine. However, I do like to go outdoors to the chagrin of others so I have various hiking outfits that I have picked out for her. The I will be the first to admit that we have a tendency of losing those clothes sometime during out trips._

_Lucifer_ _: She looks amazing in formal wear and in business suits. I prefer if she wore skirts and thigh highs with her business attire. She however prefers pants, it has been my mission to replace all of her second hand clothes, but she has threatened my Armani if anymore clothes come up missing._

_Mammon_ _: Name Brand clothing all the way! She shouldn't be wearing cast offs and knock off clothing, I mean she is going to be seen with the Great Mammon. Fucking ouch! Hana! Stop...sorry! No!!!!!!!!! *Hana breaks Mammon's sunglasses* *sniffle....* You're such a_ _bitc_ _....ouch! No pinching...You've been spending too much time with Lucifer. (Lucifer:_ _Mammooooon_ _! Are you missing my punishments? I am sure you have twenty pairs of those sunglasses so having one pair broke shouldn't make a difference) I have 30 pairs! Ha! No! Lucifer! Come back! Don't break my other sunglasses!_

_Leviathan: Cosplay! Hana looks awesome in cosplay! I dressed her as_ _Ruri_ _-chan (which was a bit of a mistake because now I can't watch my favorite anime with out uh...er...getting hard...._ _GYAH_ _! WHY?! Does this make me a pervert? Should everyone just call me_ _Ecchi_ _Levi? Hentai? Pervert?)_

_Satan: I like dressing Hana up in different kinds of clothing. Some I find the ideas of in books. We were reading a book series together about a female vampire hunter and I got her the outfit from the book series. Holy shit...combat leathers on Hana...Then we read that 50 shades of Grey and...._ _yea_ _...Just a t-shirt and a braid in her hair....fuck me yes... (_ _Asmo_ _: Satan, you should probably do something about that hard on)_

_Asmo_ _:_ _Yea_ _! It's my turn! The best thing that I've put on Hana is my co....ok I won't say that prefer painting you with my colors. I love love to put her something that shows off her legs. It makes access easier...and have you seen those legs? Wet dreams for days..._

_Beel_ _: Hana looks good in anything. But I really like when she wears my shirts to bed. She looks so adorable, and it makes me hungry, and not for food._

_Belphie_ _: Pajamas, something comfortable. Preferably no pants._

_Simeon: Dresses, something summery, bright and flowy. But I also like when she wears something that shows off her sides._

_Solomon: Hmm...I like to dress her up in things from different eras. But I do agree with_ _Asmo_ _about her looking amazing when she shows off her legs. I think we all agree that she looks good in anything, but she looks the best when she is just herself._

_Lucifer- We all also like when she shows off her chest bond marks. It shows others that she is OURS._

_SMUT_

Cyn from Majolish here! The next questions are asked to Hana in private to prevent any outbreaks of arguing! Plus I NEED to know! Can you blame a girl for needing to know the nitty gritty of the biggest harem of gorgeous man flesh she has ever seen? No...you can not! Let the interrogation begin!

Which of your mates has the biggest Dick? Girl don't give me that look! Just answer the damn question!

_Cyn, if they hear this they are going to fuck me into a coma just to prove who can use their dick better. Fine..._

_Diavolo_ _has the biggest dick, followed by_ _Beel_ _, Lucifer,_ _Belphie_ _, and Solomon. Mammon, Levi, and Satan has the same length, different girths. Simeon and then_ _Asmo_ _. But let me put this out there! Just because one is smaller than the other doesn't mean they don't know how to use it._

Which mates do you like having threesomes/Foursomes with? Which guys do you like to pair together?

_So these can vary._

_Diavolo_ _& Lucifer- These two are extremely controlling when they are together, really dominant. By the time they are done I can barely remember my damn name, and can hardly walk the next day._

_Asmo_ _& Solomon (sometimes _ _Asmo_ _likes to be reversible) Really Kinky when we are all together._ _Asmodeus_ _actually likes giving and getting. I have no problems as long as it stays in my group of men. Plus they are both MINE._

_Beel_ _&_ _Belphie_ _\- They're twins, they may not be identical but they mirror each other all the time, and they don't need to ask what the other is about to do._

_Satan &Mammon- Satan is a sadist and my Mammon is a masochist. I like to play both ends! Makes for a fun time, and making Mammon cry brings out my devilish side._

_Mammon &Levi- Both like to compete for my affections, but surprisingly Levi is more dominant than Mammon_

_Diavolo_ _& Satan- Another pair that usually has me screaming and passing out by the time they are done with me._

_Belphie_ _& Satan- Both are wolfs in _ _sheeps_ _clothing, and should not be underestimated in the bedroom._

_Satan &Lucifer- Double Sadists, usually involves me screaming from pleasure and passing out._

Simeon&Beel-Both are sweet and attentive to what makes me feel good. However, don't let their sweet temperament fool you.

Who is the bed hog, blanket stealer? _Wow Cyn! That's a tame question from you!_

_Lets start with Diavolo, he likes to snuggle, and usually I wake up with his head in my chest._

_Lucifer, he doesn't move a lot, but I usually wind up sleeping on his arm or curled up on his chest._

_Mammon, is a damn starfish and takes up most of the bed. I think it might be his inner masochist wanting tie to the bedframe._

_Levi is also a bed hog, but he usually winds up sleeping on top of me._

_Satan is a middle of the bed sleeper, or winds up pressed against my back with me on the edge of the bed_

_Asmodeus usually sleeps half on top of me, I think it is so I can see his face as soon as I open my eyes_

_Belphie, is a blanket, and pillow hog. But he usually makes sure I am under the blanket with him. Now if Beel is sleeping with us we usually wind up in a blanket and pillow nest._

_Beel has a tendency of sleeping partially on me, if I have clothes on I usually wake up with part of them chewed on, if I don't have anything on he is a blanket sucker._

_Simeon is a blanket hog._

_Solomon has a tendency of stealing the blankets and throwing them on the floor when he sleeps._

Who is more Dominant, Subordinate, Sadistic, and Masochistic

_Lucifer- Dominant, Sadist_

_Diavolo- Dominant_

_Mammon- Masochist, thinks he is a dominant._

_Levi- Both Dominant and Subordinate. But is pretty flexible with sadistic and masochism_

_Satan- Dominant, Sadist_

_Asmodeus- Has some masochistic tendencies, but he is definitely a Queen Dominant_

_Beel- Dominant, but willing to compromise, not a sadist, but not masochistic either_

_Belphie- Dominant, and surprising a Sadist_

_Simeon- Dominant, but can be a sub too._

_Solomon- Dominant, slightly sadistic_

_So this be fun, because I will admit that I can be pretty flexible in the bedroom. That's probably a good thing with so many mates._


	44. Taken

**Hana**

_"Hana!"_ I look up as I hear Lucifer shout my name from where I had wondered off to the side. I had thought I had seen something out of the corner of my eye and had come to investigate. Stupid me. A large cold hand drops on the skin of my shoulder before I am drawn backwards and caged in someone's arms. Terror in my veins I looked up into the sadistic smile on Malphas face as my world spins and everything goes dark. The last thing I saw are the frantic faces of my mates reaching towards me as I am stolen away. 

** Lucifer **

_"Hana! Fuck!"_ Fury and panic are a beast of pain inside me as I watch my Hana being dragged into the arms of Malphas and phased away. I grind my teeth together to keep from letting my absolute fury take hold. Fury at the bastard who had taken her, and fury at myself for not reaching her in time for her to be stolen away. One of my teeth crack from the pressure of clenching my jaw and I grind down on the tooth so the pain can clear my head. Blood fills my mouth and I spit it out in disgust. The pain does nothing to touch the pain I am feeling through my soul right now. 

_"I can not track her energy trail. He has hidden her behind a barrier of some sort, or has bound her in energy in some way."_ Diavolo says. I hear a large crack of a tree being split and see Beel pull his bloodied fist out of the tree and scatter the blood in the air. Hundreds of flies form from the blood droplets and fly off. One wouldn't associate flies with something that can spy on other creatures, but they were small and no one thought they were being listened to when they spied a fly in their home.

 _"The flies go to any place they fill the energy of Malphas and his followers."_ Beel says as he drops his bleeding fist to the side. He doesn't bother to stop the blood from flowing. 

_"What the fuck does he want with her?"_

_"Maybe leverage against Lord Diavolo?"_ Solomon says as a grimoire appears in front of him. He speaks ancient words of power from the book and several demons, spirits, and a Djinn appears. He pulls a small vial from his robes that contains a lock of Hana's hair that he had cut from her just in case of an emergency. Hair contained a persons essence and could be used to track them or cast in spells against the person. People who knew magic usually made sure to never leave pieces of themselves behind so it could be used against them. I was glad that Solomon had the forethought to take a clipping of Hana's hair. The vial in Solomon's hand shattered and the hair within caught fire as he sent a spell through it that would help those he had contracts with track her down. 

_"He doesn't want Hana as leverage. She has a far greater purpose in this life than just to use as leverage against another. You all know just how special her existence is, how she connects all the realms. But you truly don't understand just how special she is, how much her life will influence every living thing in every realm."_ Michael says as he looks to each of us.

 _"We already know she is special. She is special to all of us."_ Simeon says. 

_"She is, but her existence in this life, her meaning, her purpose, why she was created, why the Creator allowed a being such as she to exist. She is what ties everything together, and through her great peace can be attained. But, with everything in life there is a good and bad. Flip the tapestry of her life around and you can see where she can be used for great evil also. The old King has awakened, and he will once again try to control everything within his reach. Hana can give him that. Power, the means to reach into every realm that he wants to control. Her blood, her soul is the very key to all three realms. I as an Archangel can come into the Devildom uninvited, but I am not at my full strength. Hana on the other hand will be at full strength in whatever realm she walks in, and through her blood so will someone that wants control over her."_ My brother says to me, and I can see the heartbreak on his face. Michael truly loved my mate, maybe not in the way we loved her, but in his own way. She was his daughter and he truly saw her that way.

**Diavolo**

Something inside me breaks at Michael's words and with that break, the ground beneath my feet begin to rumble as my anger, my fury over my mate being taken, and what my father has in store for her reaches a level that I can not control. Damn him. She was mine, ours. I could not allow him to keep her, he would destroy her, much in the way he destroyed my mother. It was through my mother that he held a great portion of his power. When she died, when he murdered her, he lost a part of that power it was only then I could force him into sleep. But I knew then that I had only caught him by surprise, I had been the dutiful son before then. He had thought he had control of me completely. But he could never that with breaking my mother, the only person that had loved me, that it would back fire on him. Now he had taken my mate, the only person who's existence had brought purity into the darkness of my demonic soul. Now he sought to control her, make her his. _Never_.

** The Crypt ** **   
**

** Hana **

_Oh, fuck me my head hurts._ I feel like someone had taken the liberty of smashing my head against the wall a couple dozen times. Where was I? It takes seeing the creepy crow bastard to remember what had happened before waking and feeling my head was being split open. The fuck had kidnapped me! Damn it! I felt like a moron for stepping away from the line of the others and allowing this asshat to take me.I try to summon my power only to have stars burst behind my eyes as pain lanced through my entire body.

 _"Using your pitiful power won't work with those cuffs around your wrists and ankles. The not only bind you power but also your essence."_ He wheezes and I look down to see large iron manacles on my wrists and ankles. He moves closer to me and reaches out like he is about to touch me.

 _"Don't fucking touch me!"_ I growl at him and swat his hand away from me. A look of fury crosses his face before he pulls back his fist and my face explodes from the force of his punch. _Motherfucker that hurt!_ Blood drips down from my nose and the metallic tang fills my mouth. 

_"You little bitch, who do you think you are talking to?"_

_"An asshole with a superiority complex who sounds like he smokes too many cigarettes?"_ I spit the blood in my mouth at him. Probably not my smartest move as his leg kicks out and connects with my stomach. My breath whooshes out and I hear one of my ribs crack from the force. I retch and vomit all over the place, pieces attach to Malphas shoes and disgust paints his face. Bastard better be glad it was just his shoes, maybe if I wasn't in the middle of trying to catch my breath I could have aimed higher. 

_"Bitch! Be glad I need you to stay alive, otherwise I would slit your pretty little throat and bathe in your blood."_ He spews in rage. _Ick, talk about imagery._

 _"So...why are you keeping me alive then?"_ I ask him, trying to keep my voice strong like this situation was freaking me the fuck out inside. Of course my voice failed because I still hadn't gotten my breath back from the kick to my gut earlier. 

_"My King, the High Demon Lord of the Devildom needs you alive. I would however, prefer you dead. But I am but a servant to the one true Demon King." Ew..._

_"The only true king of the Devildom is Diavolo, not that sadistic bastard who's boots you like to lick."_ Malphas launches himself at me and jerks me up by my hair ripping a good chunk out in the process. My eyes water as he shakes me like a fucking rag doll as he drags me across the darkened room we are currently inside. We come near what appears to be a crypt sank into the far wall and my heart begins to race and I start to feel true fear as I finally realize where we are at. He tosses me against the wall so that my head cracks against the stone. Spots dance before my eyes as I receive what is probably a concussion and blood drips from the wound on my head to cover the stone below. My eyes widen and blood runs cold as power rushes through the crypt and it cracks as I hear Malphas manic laughter as the door way which had been solid stone begins to crumble. 

_Oh God no...I have never been much into prayer, but at this moment I was praying hard as I could and knew without a doubt, my prayer was going to go unanswered as a pale bony hand gripped the edge of the doorway followed by a hollow body. Diavolo's father, the sadistic bastard who had haunted my dreams, tortured me while he laughed was awake and coming right towards me. I did what any sensible person would do...I screamed...like a banshee on uppers. Then promptly blacked the fuck out as the bastard smiled at me with a partly skeletal face and empty sockets._

(Hey ya'll! Sorry for the massive ass wait for this part. Like I have told everyone my life sucked ass for a couple months with all the real life problems. I am already writing the next part and it should (dont kill me if it isnt ) be up in a couple days. With my real life issues I got a little burnt out on a lot of things and had to sit back for awhile and process everything. But happily, I am back to writing! Thank you to my followers that continued to stick with me even when I wasn't producing shit! <3<3<3


	45. Taken Part 2

Hana

_I_ _am dreaming. Remembering…searching…wanting…needing…I need them like I need air in my lungs. Where are they? Where am I? Who am I? Who are they? Who do I need so much that I feel like the breath is being stolen from my body and my lungs are seizing from the lack of air?_

_Hana…Hana! Please Hana? Where?_

_A voice is calling for me in my dreams. He sounds like he is in pain and I feel as if I have heard his voice in my dreams before._

_Who was he? Was he someone I longed for? My heart ached for the person that was calling out to me in such pain. I wanted to go to him, wanted with my soul to answer him. But I couldn’t, something kept my voice locked inside. Sealing my mind so I can't reach out to the ones that I longed for._

_Another voice cuts into my dreams. This one causes my blood to run cold and fear to spread throughout my mind. My searching dream turns into a nightmare._

_Wakeup!_ Pain blooms on my physical body and my memories jolt through me. 

I come to as my face is slapped again, from the pain I have been slapped more than once. My body feels slightly broken, like I am not healing with my usual speed, or I have been beaten more than once. Knife like pain throbs in my neck and I can barely lift my hand to my neck to prob the area where the pain is the worst. My fingers come away soaked in blood. 

Did one of these assholes gnaw on my neck while I was passed out? 

_“Your blood was delicious. I have to say I enjoy the experience of feeding at your neck.”_ I mentally add being told my blood was delicious to the long list of creepy shit Diavolo’s father has said to me. I look up and almost have a heart attack as I watch his skeletal body become full. He looks different than he did when he tortured me in my nightmares. I wasn’t too happy to see the resemblance to Diavolo in him but it was there. Diavolo had gotten most of his coloring from his mother, but his looks had come from the bastard in front of me. The Bastard, that’s what I would refer to him as, he was by no means a ‘father’. Sperm didn’t mean much when it came to being a father, a man’s actions did. This man had tried to groom Diavolo into a miniature sadistic fuck like he was, and murdered Diavolo’s mother. Yes, Bastard was a good name for him. I had a feeling I would come up with some other names that would fit him better. 

_“Your King is talking to you! Show him some respect you insolent girl!”_ Malphas rages. 

_“He is not my king for one, you pompous prick and for another what the fuck do you want me to say. Thank you for drinking my blood? Because that sure as fuck is not happening.”_ Again I try to put strength in my voice, but my throat feels like shit and I could use a drink. Malphas makes as to hit me again, but I am shocked when he is thrown backwards. 

_“You fool! I told you that I need her alive, killing her will not help me. Unless I give you permission you do not touch my pet. Those manacles keep her from healing quickly, I can’t have her too wounded. I will punish her for her insolence myself. I know ways to punish someone that won’t leave physical marks on the body.”_

Oh God, I would rather have my ass beat to a pulp than whatever punishment he is referring to. Malphas may not frighten me like he thinks he should, but the bastard king did. He made my skin crawl and the fear I hadn’t felt since childhood was reawakened. I kept my mouth shut, I was not willing to earn his punishment, a punishment I was sure would break my mind. Being sexually assaulted was not something I could handle well, I knew it would throw me back into my childhood nightmares. The same way as being whipped did. I could handle being punched, being kicked, being called all kinds of filthy names, those two things I could not. 

_“Will you behave yourself now?”_ I don’t say anything and he reaches out and forcefully grips my chin to force my eyes on his. 

_“Do not push me little girl. If I could drain the blood from your body and trap your soul I would. Unfortunately, you are worth more to me alive than dead. You belong to me now, don’t count on your Bonds finding you with my maze. My son got lucky before when he locked me up, forcing me into a death sleep. Just know this, he wasn’t powerful enough then to destroy me and he isn’t powerful enough now. Plus now I have his weakness in the palm of my hand.”_

_“What do you want with me?”_ I grit out through a clenched jaw, his fingers bruising with the force he is holding my face and I can barely get the words out of my mouth. He looks back at Malphas who has been standing behind him the whole time gloating. The glee on his face changes when his king looks back him. 

_“Check her over. You know exactly what I need from her, though you seem to have forgotten momentarily. Don’t forgot again_ _Malphas_ _. If you damage her organs permanently she will lose a great deal of her usefulness.”_

Damage my organs? Was this creepy old bastard planning on cutting me up?

_“It will not happen again Sire. We must move to a different location for me to check her body thoroughly.”_ Oh fuck no. I try to wrench my face out of the Bastard’s hand and he just holds on tighter. 

_“You aren’t going anywhere.”_ He waves a hand in front of my face and the room goes blurry. _Son of a bitch._ _Diavolo_ _…Lucifer…Ma…….help_ _…._

Belphie

I had caught the edge of Hana’s astral form before she was ripped away again. I pull myself out of the waking dream and look up to my older brothers. We had followed everything lead we could find to where she could have been taken. Searches were underway and all of the traitors we had found so far were locked away with their powers bound. It took longer than it should have to realize that someone had bound Hana’s powers from being felt by any of us, the information not coming to light until Lord Diavolo’s Chief Guard had realized a pair of sealing cuffs was missing in the inventory. With this information we found some of the Guards who were lower in ranks had betrayed Lord Diavolo. Those Guards were now dead after having their minds shattered and their memories plundered. 

Malphas plans to betray Lord Diavolo had been going on even before Hana had come to the Devildom. They had known about her even before she was chosen for the program. Archangel Michael could only assume that the Devildom wasn't the only ones with traitors in their midst. Hana had been monitored since her arrival into the timeline. 

_"Why can't_ _Barbatos_ _use the doors of time to stop Hana from being taken?"_ We all looked at Mammon in shock when he asks the question. 

_"What? I'm not a complete fucking idiot. Y'all need to give me a little credit."_

_"Unfortunately it won't work_ _. Lord_ _Diavolo_ _already had me check the doors_ _. They are sealed off. No matter which I try to enter it leads to no where. I have placed a warning barrier on each door incase one becomes active."_ Barbatos says a dark look on his face. Some of us have forgotten with time just how powerful Barbatos truly was. He usually kept it hidden under a calm exterior until someone went and fucked with something that belonged to Lord Diavolo. T

  
hen all bets were off.

_"Then what are we going to do? We keep_ _diggin_ _' but we ain't_ _gettin_ _' anywhere."_ Mammon growls. We are all frustrated with the lack of progress we are getting. 

_"I need to talk to our Father."_ Lucifer says and I almost fall off my chair. I'm not the only one with an extreme reaction. Satan is looking at Lucifer like he had officially lost his mind. Lucifer hadn't spoken to our Father since we had all fallen. Thousands of years had passed and never once during those long years has he sought Him out. 

My brother, Lucifer, avatar of Pride was doing something I had never in our long life seen him do, give up his Pride. All of us would do anything to get Hana back safe, but in that very moment I see that my oldest brother would do or give up anything he needed to give in order to bring her back. He was willing to cast away his Pride to seek our Fathers help. 

Something else happens, something I know will stay with me because I hadn't seen my brother do this since before our Fall. 

He goes down on his knees, bends his head, and he prays. 


	46. Souls

**I would g** **ive up my Pride**

( _L-Lucifer, C-Creator)_

(A little note: This is by no means religious. I hope no one takes offense at Lucifer "Praying" but when you think about the story of Lucifer, his Pride, a sign, to me at least, that Lucifer is willing to do anything, give up anything, would be asking his Father for help, by bowing his head to Him in subjugation and seek out His words)

Lucifer

I had never thought there would be a moment in my life that I would give up an integral piece of myself. Give up the part of myself that made me, me. But I would do anything for her, give up anything, my life and my pride. 

I hadn't spoken to my Father in many many years. I believed the connection between our minds had disappeared with my Celestial form. But the connection was unbroken and I couldn't help but wonder if maybe the connection was always there and I had let my pride tell me that I no longer had a connection to Him. 

_L:_ _Father...your unworthy son seeks out your guidance_ _._

_C:_ _She must mean a lot to you if you are willing to give up your Pride to call on me, Lucifer_ _._

_L: Everything. She means everything._

_C: You know Lucifer, even after the Fall you were still My son._

_L: ..._

_C: Look for the Souls inside her._

_L: Souls? Do you mean the parts of Michael and Lilith?_

_C: The Souls of the newly formed._

_L: ...!_

_C: Gabriel said that he had felt the stirrings of the new Souls when he had met Hana_ _. He is very curious to see how they will turn out_ _._

_L: !_

_C: I haven't felt true shock from you in many years_ _. I find it refreshing_ _. I will send Gabriel back to help you track your mate_ _._

_L: Thank you, Father_

_C: I want to see my son's again one day_ _. But I will settle for seeing my grandchildren_ _. Send them to see me after they are born_ _._

With that my Father goes silent, leaving me to truly feel the shock that he had just given me. Hana was pregnant and at this moment in the hands of the most dangerous being in all the realms. I stood from where I had kneeled on the floor and called on my Bonded brothers that had scattered around while they searched for Hana. This was something they needed to know now and in person. 

_"What did Father say?"_ Belphegor demands again. He had asked as soon as I had stood up but I held up a hand as I waited for everyone to gather. 

When Simeon arrived he had looked at me in shock. When one spoke to the Creator you could see the evidence of the connection in your aura. 

_"You sought Him out? After all these years?"_

_"Yes."_

_"And?"_

_"Wait for everyone_ _. They will be here in just a moment."_ I look to Diavolo as he tries to read my expression. 

_"Gabriel will be joining us again to help search for Hana."_ Diavolo nods and turns to Barbatos. 

_"Can you go to the Celestial Realm gate and escort him_ _. Take a group of guards incase someone is watching the gate who wants to start trouble."_ Barbatos bows and phases away. 

My brothers finally gather. 

_"I spoke to Father."_

_"As in IRL?"_ Levi asks shocked. 

_"No Levi, it was in his imagination._ _What did he say."_

_"He said to look for the Souls inside of Hana. The newly formed one's."_

_"What does he mean by newly formed...oh...shit!"_ Mammon yells the last word out and the color blanches from his skin. 

_"Hana is pregnant?"_ Diavolo asks. He now wears the expression that I had just worn. A myriad of emotions mixing together but the first one was terror. It wasn't just Hana that we needed to rescue but also the lives growing inside her. 

_"How many? You said Souls."_

_"I do not..."_ I am interrupted by Gabriel as he walks in with Barbatos and Michael. 

_"Five souls. She has five souls growing inside her."_

_"Why didn't you say anything before you left?"_

_"Because Fate wouldn't_ _allow."_ Gabriel says cryptically. It was an answered he had coined many years ago when someone asked why he didn't share a vision or a feeling he had.

_"And now?"_

_"I'm here, aren't I?"_ Gabriel speaks in the Celestial Language and threads bloom into existence around him. Thousands of threads with distinct colors. He looks at each of us as if he is looking for something and then looks back at the threads. He smiles when he gathers five pure white glowing threads together. 

_"Found them!"_ He pulls on the threads lightly and something tugs from inside me. Diavolo puts a hand on my shoulder, his eyes widening at the same time I see an image of a young girl in my mind. 

She has Hana's smile and curling black and red hair. Her gold and red eyes hold mischief inside them as she twirls in circles. The vision disappears and Diavolo and I look at each other in stunned silence. I knew immediately that this little girl was Hana, Diavolo's, and mine. She was a perfect balance of our looks and I hoped, and prayed that we would rescue Hana in time for this dream to become a reality. 

..............

What the others saw

Asmo and Solomon

Asmo's words

Hana was the first person that I had loved besides myself but the little girl inside my mind holds a love that goes even beyond that. A love that exceeds anything that I had ever felt for myself. An innocent deep love that touched the depths of my sinful soul adding to the light that Hana had already started to shine there. Her hair holds a slight curl and the silver and Amber colored locks curl becomingly around her face. Large blue eyes hold my attention as a sassy smile forms on her face as she strikes a pose as if someone was taking her picture. She was gorgeous, sassy and definitely our daughter. 

Simeon and Satan

Simeon's words

A small blonde boy with dusky colored skin is half asleep lying on an open picture book. His eyes peak open to show his green and blue eyes as he pulls out his book to hand it to someone in front of him. He smiles innocently at whoever he hands the book to and then looks upset followed by anger. I can see where this child has taken after Satan and I wonder who would tell him 'no' Maybe Hana or Satan. I wasn't sure if I would be capable of telling my child no. 

My child, our child. A blend of Hana, Satan, and myself. I needed her back with us, back in the safety of our arms so that one day this image would be true. 

Mammon and Levi

Levi's words

A small boy is spinning wildly in a computer chair while he holds on to what appears to be a credit card. His hair is a mix of white and black standing up in wild curls on his his head. Bright orange eyes dance with glee and mischief like he was doing something he shouldn't but didn't really care. 

Beel and Belphie

Beel's words

A little girl is sleeping cushioned in blankets, pillows, and various stuffed animals while empty pudding cups lay scattered about. Her little mouth is smeared in chocolate and she smiles in her sleep like she has fully sated her hunger. Her black hair is streaked with reds, blues, and greys. If she opened her eyes I have a feeling they would be a mix of blues and purples. 


	47. Found

Hana(in my fantasy world demon pregnancy develop faster than a humans and certain creatures can feel the life force of a new soul)

Furniture crashing and glass shattering startles me back into consciousness. The bastard king picks up what looks like a monitor and throws it against a wall with such forced that it leaves a giant hole in the rock wall. I don't move and barely open my eyes to keep from drawing his fury toward me. 

_What in the hell was happening._ I see a bloody pile in the corner of the room and have to hold in my startled breath when I realize it is Malphas. His neck is bent at an odd and his face has been smashed in. 

_"That little bastard was one step ahead of me! How dare he humiliate his father this way?!"_

He comes my way and jerks me off the bed and shakes me ferociously. My head pounds from the force of his shake. 

_"I told you I didn't want you to complete your Bonds!"_ He rips my shirt down the middle and runs a nail of my completed bond mark. I flinch as blood wells under his sharp nail and I grit my teeth to keep my scream inside. He puts his hand on my stomach and his nails sink into the skin. 

_"I had plans to plant my seed inside you but it seems I am too late. Should I abort the fetuses now or should I let you carry the_ _brats? I may be able to use them later on_ _. It would be a waste to destroy the chance of acquiring such power that I could mold for my own means."_ I start to hyperventilate at his words. No, this can't be happening. I couldn't be...pregnant. It was too soon. I feel like puking and I'm sure it is out of the stark terror than from morning sickness. He pushes me back before going back over to Malphas crumpled form. 

_"Be glad I found another use for you_ _. Make sure nothing happens to those fetuses because I will rip the head from your shoulders if she_ _miscarries."_

I had thought I had been feeling terror before but there was something building inside me besides terror, resolve. If I was scared to fight for myself how was I supposed to protect the lives growing inside me? I look around the room at all the broken objects scattered around. When you lived on the streets you had to learn resourcefulness to survive and one thing I had picked up was picking locks. I wasn't proud of myself for learning it but when you needed a warm place to sleep an abandoned building worked just fine. But even if they were abandoned they were usually locked. 

_Ah!_ My hair! I had forgotten that I had Bobby pins in my hair from whenever they had been placed for the ball. I couldn't be for certain on how much time had passed but my hair had a tendency of trapping things inside it. Bobby pins would surface in the curly mass days after I had thought I had removed them all. I push myself upwards to try to as nonchalantly as possible feel around in my hair for the hidden pins. _Yes!_ Grasp the edges of my torn shirt and tie them together. Luckily I had a bra on so I slipped the pins under my breasts. I could even pry the wire out of the bra but I would need to be alone for that. Glass cracks under boots as the old king makes his way back to me. He turns up his nose slightly at my appearance. 

_"Come girl."_ He grips my arm bruisingly pulling me up as he drags me from this room and down a hallway until we reach a door that leads into a windowless bedroom. He drags me to another door and tosses me inside. 

_"Wash away that filth. I can't have you embarrassing me in front of my people."_ He slams out of the door and then another door slams and I hear silence. 

Alone at last. But I didn't know for how long this would last. I peak out into the room and quickly scan over it to see if there is anything to use. The room is pretty much empty but for some old style mens tunics there are some pants but they were for someone who was about a foot taller with no ass. I settle for the tunic to replace my torn shirt. As much as i would like to wash my dirty ass I needed to work on unlocking these cuffs first. 

I unhook my bra and gather my bobby pins from inside and bring the bra to my mouth so I can bite a hole into the fabric. My years of removing under wire from shitty bras pays off as I slide the wire out of the fabric. 

Now the tricky part. These cuffs were extremely old and I wasn't sure how the tumbler system inside would be like and it was awkward with how they sat on my wrists. I wiggle my wrist inside to see how much wiggle room I had. If worse came to worse I could probably dislocate my thumb. But these were already suppressing most of my ability to heal. I was healing faster than a human but it was still too slow. But if I could get at least one of these off I was willing to fuck up one of my hands if I had to. 

I take my shredded shirt and wrap it around my hair so that it is out of the way. I sit beside the bathroom door so I can hear it if someone came unannounced. 

I break the first pin I use. But I had pretty much guessed that would happen as I felt around the inside of the locking mechanism. I am starting to get frustrated when I feel the tumbler slide. _Fucking yes!_ I feel a slight rush of power and some of my cuts heal on my arms and the ache in my ribs lessens. So the cuffs don't work completely when one is removed. 

_"Well well well_ _. Maybe I should have washed you myself."_ I freeze and slowly look up to see the old bastard leaning up against the bathroom wall. My heart starts racing as he pushes off but instead of heading in my direction he goes to the tub and turns on the water. 

_"Strip."_ He orders and I shake my head in defiance. He is standing in front of me between one blink to the next. My loose hand behind my back grips the wire from my bra until it bends. The metal breaks but that is what I wanted. He lowers his head and I take the chance. I strike out shoving the end of the wire into his eye as deeply as possible before turning and running out of the bathroom as a furious bellow of rage comes from behind me. 

Diavolo

_"You're sure this is where the souls are leading you?"_ We are almost at the small Oasis that I had taken Hana and she had healed the falls. This wasn't a place that I thought to look for signs of my father at but as we draw closer I realize that I should have known better. I never could figure out where all the pollution had been coming from, but if my father was hiding somewhere around here I could see where the taint had come from. _Damn him_ _._

We come to an area that had been cleared of everything living and Gabriel's brow furrows. He bends down and slides his hand over the ground like something should be there but he can't see it. 

" _We need to go below..."_

Hana

I need this other damn cuff gone. He hasn't come after me yet and I duck around a corner and pull the shirt from around my hair and shove it into mouth before gripping my thumb and pulling. I scream into my shirt as pain erupts from where I dislocated my thumb and then scream again when I pull the cuff from my wrist. 

This time the power that erupts from my body has the walls shaking. My wounds heal almost instantly as I call my demon forth. I touch Lilith's mark on my wrist and her bow appears in my hand. This was my only weapon that couldn't be taken from me. It was a part of me. I notch an arrow in as I slowly peak around the corner. _Why isn't there any windows?_

A loud crash like the walls are caving in comes from behind me. Familiar power crashes over me and I can't help the smile that spreads across my face. 

_They're here!_ I run to them.

Lucifer

_Hana!_ Her power wraps around us suddenly and I know where we need to go. We all phase to where her power is leaking and I realize we are underground and we are surrounded. 

These demons believe that they can keep us from our mate. They don't realize they are already dead. Diavolo looks at several of the lesser demons and holds his fist out in front of him and slowly twists it. Howls of agony come from those demons as their hearts burst in their chest. Their bodies crumble and become dust. Crashing comes from behind as Beel throws several demons through a tall stone pillar. 

_"Careful_ _Beel_ _! Don't bring down the walls! We are underground."_ He shakes his head in acknowledgement and the next demon that goes for Beel has his neck snapped. 

I feel her before I see her. I look up as Hana runs inside her bow drawn back as she lets lose an arrow that goes into the head of a demon that had set its sight on her. Another demon stalks her from behind but she surprises me when her wings burst from her back and she pushes off the ground as she spins she strikes an arrowhead out across the demons neck before sprinting straight into me. 

_"Lucifer!"_ Her mouth slams onto mine in a quick kiss that ends way to soon. But unfortunately we had more pressing problems. I could feel the power of the Old King as he drew nearer. 

_"Withdraw!"_ We all phase out of the underground fortress. 

_"Help me collapse it."_ Diavolo looks at Solomon who is already casting a magic circle and the ground rumbles deep from within before it caves inwards. I know Diavolo will be saddened by the loss of this part of the oasis but he can't allow for this fortress to exist. 

_"Did you really believe I could be trapped underground like that? Do you think you can win against me?"_

_"Yes, I think we can."_ Diavolo and Solomon wave their hands through the air. 

I watch as the Old King's eyes widen as he takes in the sight around him. 

_"I don't know Father, but do you believe you can actually win?"_

Archangel Michael leads a fleet of angels and winged demons from above while hundreds of demons, and grounded Celestials gather on the ground. 

I look over at Hana as her power rushes around her as her celestial and demon forms combine. She holds her head high as she pulls her bow back and lets the arrow fly. 


	48. Victory

Hana

When I was a little girl I thought my life would never amount to anything. I was an abandoned child growing up in the foster care system, living a nightmare of _hearing_ and _feeling_ the thoughts and emotions of the _monsters_ around me. Every step that I took I took alone with no one there to hold my hand as I crossed the dangerous streets of life. Every choice I made was about survival and I truly believed that I would go through my life alone, without a _friend_ or _family_ to call my own. 

But life is full of surprises. My first surprise was when Maggie gave me a _home_ at the diner. She was the first warmth that had come into my life and had given me hope. She planted the seed that maybe there would be more to my life than the nightmares that plagued my sleep. And then I was brought here. I'll be the first to admit that the beginning of my journey scared the absolute piss out of me. Waking in this place that I hadn't believed _real,_ meeting them, learning who and what I really was, coming to love myself, to love _them_ _._ Our connections grew with each passing moment, each touch, each word, every time we came together something inside me grew, became _more_. Our connection could never be broken, nothing could keep me from them or them from me. We were all _one,_ and would forever be that way. 

As the arrow that I released flies towards its target, all of them, my Bondmates, connect to the power that is within me, within them, the power shatters and reforms to become something bigger, something _whole._

But not only my mates or myself have grown through our connection. The realms have as well as we all unite against a single enemy, a common cause of vanquishing the nightmare before us. A nightmare that has finally become trapped in his own web. 

I can see it, the threads that now bind us all together as it weaves around the single arrow that I have released. The threads grow stronger, brighter, and I know that my arrow will hit its mark. That us standing together would bring down the enemy before us. 

My arrow strikes true, right in the shriveled heart of the old king. A king that had fallen so low into the darkness that he had wiped out the only lights that could have grown, his wife and his son. If only he hadn't tried to tarnish the only good in his life and maybe this would not have been his fate. His fate to be wrenched apart by the power of the ones he deemed beneath him. 

I hold my breath as I watch the old king swell with the power of his demise and his body shattered like stone to become dust carried in the wind. 

All is silent for a single moment before shouts of victory ring in the air. All I can do is stare at the pile of dust that is left of the man that had tortured me, demeaned me, and tried to possess me before my knees go weak and the only thing keeping me up is my mates that suddenly surround me. 

_"Hana!"_

_"You did it!"_

_"Hana!"_ I am engulfed in hugs, passed around for kisses. Diavolo envelops me in his large body as he shakes from the emotion of watching his father meet his end after so many years of trying to keep him contained. 

_"Hana...Hana...I...thank you, my love."_ I kiss him with everything I have and then smile when I hear the catcalls from the people around us. Michael lands before us with a grin on his face. 

_"King_ _Diavolo_ _if you will let me hug my daughter."_ Diavolo's eyes show shock for a moment before all the demons bend to their knee before their new king. 

_"Long live King_ _Diavolo_ _!"_ Rings out from all the demons and even the Celestials bow their heads in respect. Michael engulfs me in a hug and whispers to me. 

_"Thank you, Daughter."_ He says and then laughs as he adds. _"Are you ready to become a queen?"_ He laughs again at the look on my face. _Nope!_ A queen I am not. But Diavolo looks at me with mischief in his golden eyes before his deep voice booms out. 

_"Welcome our new Queen!"_ I almost have a damn heart attack when the demons and even Celestials shout out a chorus of _"Long live Queen Hana!"_ I can tell from the sudden snickering of my mates that the look on my face must be priceless and then I become even more shocked when Levi _and_ Asmo whips out their phones and snaps a picture. I glare at them and neither of them have any shame as they give me a _what_ look. 

_"What? Your face is priceless and we must capture this moment for years to come."_ Asmo says and Levi shakes his head in agreement. I roll my eyes at them. O

  
nly those two would even bring their phone to a battle so they could 'capture' the moment. They aren't the only ones who find the moment amusing as laughter rings out around us. _Never a dull moment with my mates._

_"I believe celebration is in order! Bring on the_ _Demonus_ _and Celestial Spirits!"_ Someone belts out and everyone shouts their agreement. 

_"Time to celebrate!"_

_............_

Michael

_She's a wonderful woman isn't she?_ A small fragment of Lilith's soul speaks from within my mind. This small fragment had lived within me for thousands of years while we waited for this time to come.

_She_ _is..._ My soul daughter throws her head back and laughs as she is passed between her mates as they dance and celebrate with those around them as I fly above them. It really is a wonderful thing, watching as our races come together in celebration. Celestials, demons, and even a few human sorcerers mingle together as they make merry. 

_Our brothers have never been so happy_ _. She has brought back the light that had started to dim from within them._ Lilith whispers in happiness. It wouldn't be long before this small fragment of Lilith's soul disappeared. It held no power of its own after giving Hana everything it had. This was just the last of the pieces that made Lilith Lilith. 

_Where will you go now Lilith? Most of you has dissipated but for this small spark_ _._ A spark that I would forever miss once it was gone.

_I think I want to begin anew_ _. There is a light shining from within Hana that is calling for this piece of my soul_ _. It is time that I am no longer 'Lilith' and the chapter of my story will come to a complete end_ _. I feel that I am excited to move onto my next journey, even though I will no longer be 'me'. Maybe in my next life I will find what I sought in my old_ _one_ _._

  
_Being what I am, a celestial turned demon, I didn't believe that my soul could be purified so that I may enter the cycle of rebirth. I'm glad that even though I won't be 'Lilith' I will be able to stay by their sides._ She laughs. _So now my Soul daughter will become 'my' mother. My next life will be great adventure._

_Goodbye little sister..._

_Goodbye Michael..._ I watch as the small fragment of Lilith's soul enters into Hana to fuse with the soul of one of the newly formed. 

............

Hana

Bliss, love, tranquility, happiness, there are so many words I could think of for this moment but none seem to truly capture what I am feeling right now. We had did it, something that hadn't seemed to be in our grasp was now firmly captured. Victory. Peace. Unity. This part of my journey had finally come to an end. My journey hadn't always been easy but I learned from it and grew. My hand drops to my stomach as I watch my mates and a smile forms on my face. This wasn't the end of my journey but the beginning.

.........

**The battle is over! Finally! But this isn't the end for Hana and her Bondmates! I will be releasing a follow-up shortly because I can't just leave it like this. Stay tuned for 'Bondmates- Their Everafter!' Be prepared for pregnancy hormones, wedding(s), a trip to the Celestial Realm and some yummy romance. I will also be introducing the babies and their names.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book 1 of Bondmates is officially complete! I will be releasing Bondmates-Their Ever After in a few weeks!


End file.
